


Duch

by gizmolog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Naruto walczy z Haku i Zabuzą, ktoś mu pomaga, ktoś, kogo Naruto nie widzi i kogo pomocy praktycznie nie jest świadom. Z biegiem czasu - i kanonicznych wydarzeń - jednak tajemniczy opiekun Naruto coraz bardziej angażuje się w jego ochronę i coraz bardziej się do niego zbliża. W końcu zaprzyjaźniają się tak bardzo, że Naruto nie wyobraża sobie świata bez swojego przyjaciela Ducha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340691) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.
> 
> Pojawiające się w oryginale słowa w języku japońskim zostawiłam nieprzetłumaczone, a ich znaczenie (z wyjątkiem imion, nazwisk i nazw geograficznych) podałam w notatce pod rozdziałem. Gdybym coś przegapiła, proszę dać mi znać.

**I.**

Naruto spotyka swojego samozwańczego obrońcę po raz pierwszy w dniu, kiedy siódma drużyna walczy z Zabuzą i Haku na moście, ale tak naprawdę tym razem jest to bardziej "czuwanie nad tym, czego Naruto chce" niż faktyczne "czuwanie nad Naruto".

Sasuke, który jest teme, kiedy ma dobry dzień, ale poza tym jest też członkiem tej samej drużyny i tak jakby przyjacielem, _nieżyjenieżyjenieżyje_ i Naruto czuje, jak na samą tą myśl ogarnia go odbierający rozum gniew. Zaledwie kilka sekund później, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, gniew i dziwna czerwona czakra należąca pewnie do tego przeklętego lisa znikają i Naruto niespodziewanie stoi twarzą w twarz z Haku, z którym szczerze chciał się zaprzyjaźnić po ich rozmowie w lesie zeszłej nocy.

Haku prosi Naruto, żeby go zabił i choć jakaś część Naruto chce właśnie to zrobić - bo Haku _zabił_ Sasuke - inna jego część całkowicie rozumie powody, jakie miał Haku, kiedy ten je wyjawia. Ale mimo wszystko stara się doprowadzić tą sprawę do końca i zostaje powstrzymany tylko po to, żeby za chwilę obserwować z przerażeniem, jak Haku rzuca się między Kakashiego i Zabuzę.

Wtedy Naruto to czuje - pchnięcie z tyłu, które sprawia wrażenie silnego podmuchu wiatru. Wydaje się, jakby ktoś dodał mu skrzydeł, jakby jakieś jutsu sprawiło, że stał się o wiele szybszy. Nie zatrzymuje się, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, tylko pędzi przed siebie i przewraca Haku na ziemię i prawie mdleje z ulgi, kiedy widzi, że Kakashi zauważył go na czas i zdołał zmienić kierunek swojego Raikiri, dzięki czemu wyżłobił jedynie głęboką bruzdę w ramieniu Zabuzy omijając wszystkie ważne organy.

Dopiero kilka godzin później - po tym jak Naruto miesza Zabuzę z błotem za traktowanie Haku jak broń i nic więcej, po tym jak Zabuza i Haku zaczynają rozumieć się nawzajem, po tym jak Sasuke okazuje się jednak nie być taki nieżywy, po tym jak Kakashi kończy go łajać za lekkomyślność, po tym jak _Naruto_ zmusza wszystkich do zaprzestania walki, bo to naprawdę nie ma najmniejszego sensu, po tym jak pojawia się Gatō ze swoimi ludźmi i po tym jak siódma drużyna wraz z dwoma najemnikami skopuje im tyłki - Naruto znajduje czas, żeby wrócić myślami do _tamtej chwili_ , kiedy coś pomogło mu uratować Haku.

Jasne, możliwe, że cokolwiek to było, ktokolwiek to sprawił, chciał, żeby Naruto zginął z ręki Kakashiego, ale z drugiej strony możliwe, że ten ktoś wiedział, że jego sensei zdąży zareagować na czas.

Wspomina o tym Kakashiemu, o tej dodatkowej szybkości, którą jego ciało wtedy osiągnęło, ale sensei zapewnia go, że to była tylko adrenalina.

Naruto nadal w to wątpi, więc wraca na most, dokładnie w to miejsce, gdzie stał, kiedy poczuł ten dziwny wiatr.

Ale niczego tam nie zauważa, a krótko potem nadchodzi ranek.

(Gdzieś w międzyczasie most zostaje nazwany jego imieniem - ekstra, co nie? - i Naruto stwierdza, że budowniczy nie jest jednak wcale taki zły.)

Żegnają się z mieszkańcami wioski i ruszają z powrotem do Konohy w towarzystwie dwóch najemników. Kakashi zapewnia ich wszystkich, że Sandaime pozwoli tam zamieszkać Zabuzie i Haku, jeśli obaj zgodzą się na pewne restrykcje.

Sasuke i Sakura nadal sprawiają wrażenie trochę nieufnych, a Zabuza gdera chwilę pod nosem, kiedy słyszy te słowa, ale Haku przestaje wyglądać na zdenerwowanego po tym, jak Naruto obiecuje, że popracuje nad starym Hokage, nawet jeśli zabierze mu to trochę czasu.

Wkrótce zapomina o tamtym podmuchu wiatru i osiągniętej dzięki niemu szybkości. To przecież równie dobrze mogła być po prostu adrenalina.

**II.**

Kiedy po raz drugi dzieje się coś dziwnego, kilka miesięcy po misji z mostem, Naruto _wie_ , że to nie adrenalina, choćby dlatego, że adrenalina nie przybiera postaci shinobi o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, identycznych jak jego.

Są w Lesie Śmierci, w środku egzaminu na chūnina, i walczą z jakimś ninja z Trawy, który przyprawia Naruto o gęsią skórkę. Kiedy tamten próbuje przyłożyć pieczęć na Naruto, znowu pojawia się ten wiatr. Naruto rozpoznaje go w jednej chwili, a wiatr łamie gałąź, na której siedzi chłopiec, przez co Naruto z hukiem spada na ziemię na moment przed tym, jak dopada go ninja z Traw.

Naruto jest całkiem pewny, że nikt inny nie poczuł tego, co on, bo nawet przeciwnik tylko wykrzywia twarz w reakcji na ten szczęśliwy _zbieg okoliczności_ , zostawia go w spokoju i zamiast tego zajmuje się Sakurą. Na szczęście Sakura traci tylko przytomność, bo Naruto w porę wstaje i zarzuca ninję z Traw gradem kunai.

A potem Sasuke rozpuszcza połowę twarzy ich przeciwnika i odkrywa pod nią paskudnego wężowatego gnojka, który mówi, że nazywa się Orochimaru.

Wtedy Naruto kątem oka łapie mignięcie jakiejś rozmazanej plamy pędzącej nad jego głową między gałęziami drzew, ale jedynym, co widzi wyraźnie - i co czuje - jest wirująca kula czakry, która dźwięczy mocą, kiedy uderza prosto w niespodziewającego się niebezpieczeństwa Orochimaru.

Niestety sekundę za późno. Naruto może tylko bezradnie patrzeć z obrzydzeniem, jak wężowaty gnojek zatapia kły w szyi Sasuke. Jego kolega krzyczy i zaraz potem traci przytomność, ale Orochimaru też jest ranny i ucieka w pośpiechu sycząc z bólu i szukając wzrokiem osoby, która go zaatakowała i dawno zdążyła już zniknąć.

Ale nie na długo. Gdy tylko Orochimaru ginie mu z oczu, ktoś cichy jak grób ląduje parę metrów od Naruto, który desperacko stara się ocucić członków swojej drużyny.

Przez sekundę Naruto jest pewny, że ten człowiek też zamierza go zabić, bo twarz nieznajomego o obcych-znanych rysach wykrzywia frustracja - nie, nie frustracja, tylko totalnie _wkurzenie_ , ale jednocześnie jest w tym również coś na kształt satysfakcji, kiedy mężczyzna patrzy w stronę, gdzie uciekł Orochimaru.

Naruto chwyta za kunai, chociaż domyśla się, że ma większe szanse na obudzenie Sasuke niż na choćby draśnięcie nieznajomego, ale podchodzący do niego mężczyzna ignoruje broń, a niezadowolenie znika z jego twarzy, kiedy skupia uwagę na Sasuke, albo raczej na tej śmiesznie wyglądającej pieczęci, którą Orochimaru zostawił na ciele chłopca.

\- Musisz znaleźć dla was jakąś kryjówkę - mówi shinobi cichym tenorem i patrzy w oczy Naruto. - Pomogę ci.

Naruto naprawdę nie chce, żeby ten kompletnie obcy - a jednak jakimś sposobem nie sprawiający wrażenia obcego - człowiek kręcił się w pobliżu członków jego drużyny, ale wie, że potrzebuje pomocy, a to jest prawdopodobnie już trzeci raz, kiedy ten mężczyzna mu pomaga, więc przytakuje z wahaniem i grozi, że zrobi nieznajomemu krzywdę, jeśli ten skrzywdzi Sasuke albo Sakurę, zanim pozwala mu podnieść Sasuke, podczas gdy sam zajmuje się Sakurą.

Piętnaście minut później ukrywają się w dziupli wielkiego drzewa. Przed nimi płonie ognisko, a Naruto w milczeniu obserwuje, jak shinobi zastawia pułapki wokół ich prowizorycznego obozowiska.

Mężczyzna ma takie same jasnożółte włosy jak on, tylko odrobinę dłuższe i nie aż tak nastroszone, choć jednocześnie również nie ułożone. Ma też takie same niebieskie oczy, choć ciemniejsze, zmęczone i nie tak ufne. Starsze. Naruto jest pewny, że widział coś takiego wcześniej, w oczach Sandaime. Obcy nie ma nigdzie ochraniacza na czoło, mimo że poza tym jest ubrany w kompletny strój ninja, z kamizelką ochronną i całą resztą.

\- Kim jesteś? - pyta Naruto, gdy tylko mężczyzna wraca do ogniska. - Dlaczego nam pomagasz?

Nieznajomy wzrusza ramionami i rzuca Naruto paczkę żywnościową, po czym wykonuje kilka ręcznych pieczęci i wywołuje z ręki strumień wody (Naruto ma ochotę się tego nauczyć, ale myśli sobie, że zawsze może naprzykrzać się Zabuzie tak długo, aż ninja-Mgieł-zmieniony-w-najemnika-zmieniony-w-ninję-Konohy-na-okresie-próbnym podda się i pokaże mu wodne jutsu), który kieruje do miski. Później kładzie morką szmatkę na czole Sasuke, który wygląda, jakby miał gorączkę, a Naruto jest zły na siebie, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

\- Bo chcę - odpowiada shinobi ignorując pierwsze pytanie.

\- Ale dlaczego? - upiera się Naruto. - Pomogłeś mi też uratować Haku kilka miesięcy temu, prawda? A potem uratowałeś mnie dzisiaj i próbowałeś uratować Sasuke.

Obcy znowu sprawia wrażenie poirytowanego, ale Naruto jest prawie pewny, że to nie przez niego.

\- Orochimaru jest niebezpieczny - stwierdza mężczyzna wymijająco. - Chce dostać Sasuke w swoje ręce.

Naruto sztywnieje, kiedy wypełnia go opiekuńczy gniew.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jako naczynie - wyjaśnia nieznajomy, a Naruto zaczyna rozumieć, co dokładnie oznacza określenie "człowiek małomówny". - Sasuke ma Sharingan. Orochimaru chce kogoś opanować, żeby zyskać nieśmiertelność.

Naruto blednie, a potem mierzy mężczyznę podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

Obcy znowu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Po prostu wiem.

Naruto prycha i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie pracujesz dla Orochimaru albo coś w tym stylu?

Shinobi tylko spogląda na niego z uniesioną brwią i Naruto rumieni się. Czuje się trochę głupio. Kimkolwiek jest, ten człowiek _naprawdę_ zranił Orochimaru całkiem poważnie (nikt nie mógłby udawać czegoś takiego - wężowaty gnojek czuł potężny ból), a poza tym pomagał Naruto od czasu misji w Kraju Fal.

\- I co mam z tym zrobić? - Naruto zmienia pytanie; nie cierpi czuć się taki bezradny. - Znaczy, Sasuke został... został _ugryziony_...

\- Przeklęta Pieczęć Niebios - wyjaśnia nieznajomy krótko. - Twój sensei sobie z tym poradzi.

Naruto krzywi się z rozdrażnieniem na ten niedobór informacji, ale po chwili postanawia trochę mocniej nacisnąć rozmówcę.

\- Czy... czy mam powiedzieć o tobie Kakashiemu?

Mężczyzna znowu unosi brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Mnie o to pytasz?"

\- No co, sam nie wiem! - irytuje się nastolatek. - Jestem prawie pewny, że nikt nie powinien nam pomagać podczas egzaminu i mógłbyś mieć przez to kłopoty. Znaczy, czy ty w ogóle jesteś ninją Konohy?

Obcy przechyla głowę w bok, jakby się zastanawiał, a potem nią kręci.

\- Nie, już nie.

\- Więc jesteś wyjętym spod prawa ninją! - woła Naruto oskarżycielsko.

To też zostaje poddane przemyśleniu, zanim pada odpowiedź:

\- Nie, też nie do końca.

Naruto drapie się po głowie niczego nie rozumiejąc, ale wkrótce daje sobie z tym spokój, bo słuchanie wszystkich tych odpowiedzi-zagadek przyprawia go o ból głowy.

W tym momencie Sakura postanawia jęknąć z bólu i zaczyna się wiercić, jakby się budziła. Nieznajomy zwinnie wstaje.

\- Już sobie idziesz? - Naruto nie może nic poradzić, że czuje się rozczarowany. - Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek o tobie wiedział, to na pewno mogę się upewnić, że Sakura-chan ani nawet Sasuke-teme nikomu nie powiedzą.

Ale mężczyzna znowu kręci głową.

\- Powiesz im czy im nie powiesz, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. I tak nikt nie będzie w stanie mnie znaleźć.

\- Czekaj! - Naruto też zrywa się na nogi. Czuje dziwny niepokój. - Zobaczę cię jeszcze?

Obcy uśmiecha się słysząc to pytanie - to pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, jaki Naruto u niego widzi - i chociaż uśmiech jest tak mały, że prawie niezauważalny, jest też znajomy w sposób, którego Naruto nie rozumie.

Sakura porusza się za nim i Naruto zerka na nią przez ramię. Kiedy z powrotem patrzy przed siebie, mężczyzny już nie ma.

Reszta drugiego testu mija bez większych problemów. Naruto martwi się przez kilka minut potyczki z wrogą drużyną Dźwięku, bo walczy z dwoma przeciwnikami jednocześnie, podczas gdy Sakura zmaga się z trzecim, a on nie może jej uratować. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, kiedy jego koleżanka z drużyny jednym ruchem ścina sobie włosy i zyskuje przewagę nad suką-przeciwniczką, ale potem do walki włącza się Stonożne Brwi i drużyna Shikamaru, a później w jakiś sposób na nogi staje Sasuke, który jest bliski szaleństwa z powodu Przeklętej Pieczęci rozrastającej się na jego skórze.

Naruto jest w stanie przyznać, przynajmniej w zaciszu własnego umysłu, że zimny, bezlitosny wyraz oczu Sasuke tak jakby w cholerę go przeraża, ale Sakurze jakoś udaje się go uspokoić i trójka geninów Dźwięku ucieka z podkulonymi ogonami zostawiając drużynie Naruto pierwszy zwój.

Zdobycie drugiego zwoju przychodzi im całkiem łatwo i Naruto ma wrażenie, że znowu przelotnie dostrzega jasnowłosego shinobi, kiedy z pomocą przychodzi im Kabuto, ale mężczyzna się nie ujawnia, a Naruto jest zbyt uszczęśliwiony sukcesem siódmej drużyny, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Ostatecznie jednak nawet słowem nie wspomina o obcym Kakashiemu ani pozostałym członkom drużyny. Mówi Kakashiemu o Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios i o tym, że Orochimaru chce opanować Sasuke, żeby zyskać nieśmiertelność, mgliście sugerując, że wężowaty gnojek się tym przechwalał, ale to wszystko, co wyjawia.

Kakashi wygląda prawie jakby był wstrząśnięty, ale tylko ponuro kiwa głową i mówi im, że dobrze się spisali, a potem zabiera Sasuke ze sobą. Ten jeden raz Naruto nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że ich sensei wydaje się zawsze zwracać większą uwagę na Sasuke - szczególnie, że tym razem ma naprawdę dobry powód - i ignoruje głośne zamartwianie się Sakury o ich kolegę.

Zamiast tego rozmyśla o jasnowłosym, niebieskookim mężczyźnie - wygląda na 25 do 30 lat, może jest odrobinę starszy - który, jeśli Naruto ma być szczery (a właśnie gapi się na swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze), mógłby prawdopodobnie ujść za jego...

Nie pozwala sobie na kontynuowanie tej myśli. Jest przyzwyczajony do nieposiadania rodziny i polegania na sobie. Chociaż zależy mu na siódmej drużynie, to nie jest rodzina, jeszcze nie (może któregoś dnia), i lepiej - bezpieczniej - nie myśleć o takich rzeczach, szczególnie, że nawet nie zna nazwiska tego człowieka.

Więc wraca tam, gdzie są pozostali genini, i kibicuje Sakurze i Sasuke, kiedy walczą. Jest trochę rozczarowany, kiedy nikt mu nie kibicuje podczas jego pojedynku, ale członkowie jego drużyny nie należą do osób, które robią takie rzeczy - to on jest tym okazującym entuzjazm - więc zadowala się skopaniem tyłka Kibie.

Jest bardziej niż trochę zdenerwowany, kiedy Neji prawie zabija Hinatę, i bardzo chce sprać Gaarę za tak ciężkie zranienie Lee, ale Kakashi trzyma go mocno i Naruto może tylko gotować się ze złości, kiedy druga runda egzaminu na chūnina zostaje zakończona.

**III.**

Po raz trzeci Naruto spotyka tajemniczego shinobi, który nie jest ninją Konohy, ale widać może wchodzić do wioski i wychodzić z niej, kiedy mu się podoba - jakaś jego część sądzi, że powinien to zgłosić, ale Naruto nigdy nie był kapusiem, a ten człowiek nie zrobił na razie nic poza pomaganiem mu - zaraz po tym, jak Kakashi wcisnął swojego ucznia Ebisu.

Naruto jest wkurzony i zraniony, ale mimo to się zgadza, bo nie chce uczyć się u kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nie uważa go za wartego jego czasu i wysiłku. Ebisu rzuca mu wyzwanie: Naruto ma mu uciec, a jeśli mu się uda, to Ebisu zrezygnuje ze szkolenia go.

Naruto prawie śmieje mu się w twarz. Potrafił zgubić goniących go ANBU odkąd skończył osiem lat - ten gość nie ma żadnych szans.

Sumiennie rozsyła kilka swoich Kage Bunshin, a potem sam zmyka. Ebisu dość łatwo likwiduje klony, ale Naruto zna Konohę lepiej niż własną kieszeń i przemyka się zaułkami, schodzi do kanałów, krąży po dzielnicy czerwonych latarni, aż w końcu zawraca i kieruje się w stronę swojego nędznego mieszkanka. Przez cały ten czas ostrożnie maskuje czakrę najlepiej jak potrafi - Kakashi jednak do czegoś się przydał.

Czeka kilka minut, na wypadek gdyby Ebisu okazał się bardziej kompetentny w śledzeniu ludzi, niż Naruto uważa, ale - niespodzianka! - mężczyzna się nie pojawia.

Tym razem prycha naprawdę szyderczo i pewnie momentalnie wróciłby pędem w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio widział Kakashiego, żeby wytropić go i zażądać lepszego nauczyciela, gdyby nie zauważył znajomego blondyna opartego o drzwi jego mieszkania.

Bezwiednie rozpromienia się i uśmiecha szeroko, po czym przeskakuje po kilka stopni pędząc po schodach na spotkanie z nie-obcym.

\- Cześć! - wita go entuzjastycznie, bo ma przed sobą kogoś, kto nie pozwala się widzieć nikomu poza Naruto, więc jest _jego_ tajemnicą.

Mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie lekko rozbawionego, kiedy w odpowiedzi kiwa głową.

\- Wróciłeś wcześniej? - pyta.

Naruto krzywi się, a potem podskakuje, żeby usiąść na balustradzie. Praktycznie zapomina, że ten człowiek przebił Orochimaru na wylot i nawet się nie spocił i wciąż możliwe, że jest wrogiem. W nim po prostu _nie wyczuwa się_ wrogości, nie w stosunku do Naruto.

\- Kakashi-sensei jest dupkiem i oddał mnie do trenowania jakiemuś idiocie.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi. Sprawia wrażenie skołowanego, więc Naruto wyjaśnia:

\- Ten idiota, na którego skazał mnie Kakashi-sensei, kazał mi uciekać i powiedział, że zrezygnuje z bycia moim nauczycielem, jeśli uda mi się przed nim zwiać. No to zwiałem, więc on już chyba nie jest moim nauczycielem, co, jak się tak zastanowić, zostawia mnie _bez_ nauczyciela. - Patrzy na swoje drzwi z ponurą miną. I co teraz zrobi?

\- Jak? - pyta obcy-znajomy, a kiedy Naruto spogląda na niego bez zrozumienia, rozwija pytanie. - Jak mu uciekłeś?

Naruto nadyma się dumnie.

\- Porozsyłałem klony dla zmyłki, a potem wykorzystałem zaułki i kanały, żeby się ulotnić.

Mężczyzna mruga przez chwilę, po czym mruczy pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak "dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem", ale Naruto nie ma czasu, żeby go o to zapytać, bo w tej samej chwili blondyn pociąga nosem i mówi prawie jakby się z nim droczył:

\- Czy to dlatego tak śmierdzisz?

Naruto rumieni się i głośno protestuje, ale mężczyzna tylko śmieje się cicho i sugeruje, żeby chłopiec najpierw się wykąpał. Naruto prycha, ale robi, co mu powiedziano, a w duchu cieszy się z łatwości, z jaką się przekomarzają. Bez większego wahania wpuszcza blondyna do swojego mieszkania - gdyby shinobi chciał go skrzywdzić, zrobiłby to w Lesie Śmierci, gdzie nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział.

Kończąc prysznic czuje zapach ramenu i kiedy wpada do malutkiej kuchni, widzi pięć kubków z jedzeniem na stole. Blondyn już je zawartość jednego z nich, a cztery pozostałe stoją po stronie krzesła Naruto. Na blacie leżą też monety w ilości wystarczającej na pokrycie kosztu wszystkich pięciu kubków.

\- Możesz to zjeść za darmo - mówi Naruto i ochoczo zabiera się za jedzenie. - I możesz zjeść więcej niż jeden.

Mężczyzna tylko kręci głową i wygląda na to, że nie zamierza zabrać pieniędzy. Kiedy Naruto uparcie pcha je w jego stronę, shinobi wygina brew, a potem idzie na kompromis i chowa połowę sumy. Stalowy błysk w jego oczach mówi chłopcu, że to jedyne ustępstwo, na które blondyn jest gotowy iść.

Naruto dąsa się, ale odpuszcza, i obaj kończą posiłek w rekordowym czasie.

\- Znowu odchodzisz? - Naruto jest rozczarowany, kiedy mężczyzna kieruje się ku drzwiom.

Shinobi pochyla głowę w potwierdzeniu, a potem mówi:

\- Idź do miejskich gorących źródeł. Znajdziesz tam białowłosego mężczyznę siedzącego na wielkiej ropusze, najpewniej podglądającego panie. Zrób na nim wrażenie, a on uczyni cię silnym.

Naruto na chwilę opada szczęka, bo nie spodziewał się żadnej rady, ale potem rzuca się za blondynem.

\- Czekaj! Czekaj! Mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć, kim jesteś?

Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się na galerii i zerka na chłopca przez ramię. Na twarzy ma kpiarski uśmiech.

\- Możesz mnie nazywać Yūrei.

Naruto mruga raz i mężczyzny nie ma.

Yūrei. Duch.

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki ten człowiek pojawia się i znika bez żadnego dźwięku, zdaniem Naruto to imię do niego pasuje, nawet jeśli jest trochę upiorne.

**IV.**

Naruto nie mówi białowłosemu shinobi, że ktoś powiedział mu, gdzie go szukać, choć szczerze mówiąc mężczyzna nie pyta, bo Naruto ostrożnie unika wspominania o Yūrei. Zgodnie ze słowami Yūrei zbokol jest zbyt zafascynowany podglądaniem kobiecej części gorących źródeł, żeby wypytywać Naruto o cokolwiek.

Ebisu pojawia się w tej samej chwili, w której Naruto perfidnie drze się na całe gardło, że jakiś zboczeniec podgląda panie, i z przyjemnością ogląda lanie, jakie kobiety sprawiają białowłosemu. Dobrze tak gnojkowi, mógł go nie ignorować.

Ebisu sprawia wrażenie rozdartego między podziwem a zakłopotaniem, kiedy biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia, ale shinobi, który wkrótce zostanie jego nauczycielem - Jiraiya, Ropuszy Mędrzec, jak się okazuje - jednym ciosem przewraca Ebisu na plecy i zanim Naruto łapie się w sytuacji zostaje porwany przez Jiraiyę na trening tuż po tym, jak pokazuje zboczonemu shinobi swoje Harem no Jutsu.

W ciągu tego miesiąca Naruto widzi się z Yūrei jeszcze kilka razy. Mężczyzna pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy Naruto jest w domu, i nigdy nie zostaje na długo, choć Naruto udaje się namówić go na zabawienie u niego paru godzin.

Naturalnie Naruto jest zachwycony, kiedy Yūrei zgadza się też go trenować. Yūrei szlifuje jego celowanie, dopóki Naruto nie trafia w ruchomy cel bez namierzania. Uczy go, jak przełamywać genjitsu niskich i średnich stopni, a najlepsze ze wszystkiego jest to, że pokazuje Naruto dwa różne ninjutsu.

Pierwsze jest z rodzaju wietrznych, Fūton: Kamikaze, i po tym, jak widzi zniszczoną przez Yūrei polanę, na której ćwiczą, Naruto nie traci czasu, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcając na doskonalenie tego jutsu.

Drugie należy do ziemnych - Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. Nad tym też Naruto pracuje z determinacją. Możliwość ukrycia się pod ziemią sprawia wrażenie wspaniałej taktyki w przypadku konieczności unikania wrogów, a nauczenie się tej techniki przychodzi mu łatwo, bo to jutsu ma tylko rangę C.

Yūrei udziela mu też niezwykle cennej informacji, że klony cienia mogą przekazywać swoje doświadczenia oryginałowi, dzięki czemu Naruto oszczędza naprawdę mnóstwo czasu. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Kakashi nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej.

Ale tym, co najbardziej mu się podoba, jest fakt, że Yūrei jest _jego_. Jego tajemnicą, jego obrońcą, jego nauczycielem - jego i nikogo więcej.

Ero-sennin jako sensei jest w porządku - uczy Naruto chodzenia po wodzie i skupiania czakry lisiego demona i korzystania z techniki przywołań - ale nawet kiedy ma dobry dzień jest wkurzający i przed każdą jedną sesją treningową Naruto musi co najmniej przez godzinę zadręczać i błagać Jiraiyę, żeby przerwał swoje przeklęte "badania" i ruszył dalej z programem.

Yūrei z kolei nigdy nie traci ani sekundy, kiedy się zjawia, jego walki treningowe z Naruto zawsze przynoszą spodziewane efekty i Naruto staje się dzięki niemu silniejszy. Są dni, kiedy Naruto chciałby móc prosić Yūrei, żeby został jego pełnowymiarowym sensei, ale jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się widzieć go na ulicach Konohy i choć Yūrei nigdy tego nie powiedział, a nawet twierdzi, że nie ma nic przeciwko, Naruto podejrzewa, że mógłby mu narobić problemów, gdyby zaczął o nim paplać innym ludziom.

I to nie wiedząc o nim praktycznie niczego (Yūrei pewnie nawet nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem).

Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu (pomijając fakt, że Yūrei go trenuje - Naruto nie jest aż tak głupi, żeby dać się przekupić fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa) Naruto po prostu mu _ufa_.

To dziwne uczucie. Czasami, kiedy Naruto zastanawia się nad tym tuż przed zaśnięciem, jego serce wypełnia ciepło na samą myśl o nowym mentorze i prawie przyjacielu.

**V.**

Finały nadchodzą zdecydowanie za szybko i choć Naruto opanował wszystko, czego uczył go Ero-sennin i do perfekcji dopracował ziemne jutsu, które pokazał mu Yūrei, to wietrzne jutsu nadal sprawia mu problem. W jego wykonaniu technika ma zaledwie jedną trzecią mocy, którą osiąga Yūrei, ale starszy shinobi zapewnia go, że - jak na miesiąc praktyki - Naruto radzi sobie bardzo dobrze.

Jiraiya nie pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku w dniu rozpoczęcia trzeciego etapu egzaminów na chūnina, ale Naruto to nie przeszkadza, bo kiedy wychodzi z mieszkania, staje przed nim Yūrei z tak rzadkim dla niego uśmiechem na twarzy i słowami "powodzenia, będę patrzył".

Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko i macha na pożegnanie, a potem w podskokach kieruje się ku stadionowi. Nie wie, jak Yūrei zamierza obejrzeć jego pojedynek w biały dzień przy tej całej publiczności, ale jego mentor nie należy do osób, które rzucają słowa na wiatr.

W drodze na spotkanie z innymi geninami Konohy Naruto zauważa napięcie na twarzach niektórych jōninów. Przegapiłby to, gdyby trening z Yūrei nie wyostrzył też jego zdolności obserwacji. Obecnie jest w stanie stwierdzić, że starsi ninja Konohy są zaniepokojeni, ale nie wie, z jakiego powodu.

Na stadionie dowiaduje się też, że mają nowego nadzorującego egzamin (Genmę Shiranui), bo poprzedni (Hayate Gekkō) został ranny podczas jakiejś misji w ostatnim miesiącu i teraz przebywa w szpitalu.

A przynajmniej tak mówią plotki.

Wita się z Zabuzą i Haku, którzy przyszli oglądać pojedynki. Zabuza mruczy coś pod nosem plus minus w kierunku Naruto - co jest w jego wykonaniu szczytem uprzejmości - ale Haku uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i chłopcy z przyjemnością rozmawiają czekając na rozpoczęcie egzaminu.

Sasuke jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale Naruto uznaje, że skoro teme trenuje z Kakashim, to jest praktycznie przesądzone. że obaj się spóźnią.

Naruto zostaje wywołany jako pierwszy i uśmiecha się złośliwie, kiedy słyszy, że będzie walczył z Nejim. Nadęty gnojek prawi kazania o przeznaczeniu i nieudacznikach, którym przeznaczone jest bycie nieudacznikami, co tylko sprawia, że Naruto jeszcze bardziej chce mu skopać tyłek.

Hyūga jest dobry, trzeba przyznać, ale Naruto nie po to przez miesiąc trenował do utraty tchu, żeby teraz przegrać. Wysyła na Nejiego kilkadziesiąt klonów cienia i daje się trochę sponiewierać, ale potem odzyskuje równowagę i zwiększa szybkość, żeby uniknąć ciosów. Siła uderzeń Nejiego jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, jak młóci Yūrei.

Naruto współczuje starszemu chłopcu, kiedy ten pokazuje mu Pieczęć Uwięzionego Ptaka, ale nie odpuszcza i walczy tak, żeby wygrać. Przeznaczenie nie jest przecież zapisane w kamieniu. Gdyby było, Naruto nadal nie opuściłby Akademii.

Jego Kamikaze wciąż nie jest zbyt silne, ale potrzebuje go tylko po to, żeby trochę zyskać na czasie, więc ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu widzów wywołuje trzy małe tornada i wysyła je na Nejiego. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami jego przeciwnik radzi sobie z atakiem bez problemu, a potem rzuca się na Naruto. Tylko że Naruto zdążył już zamienić się miejscami z klonem i schować pod ziemią dzięki technice ukrycia jak kret.

Wyskakuje na powierzchnię, kiedy Neji opuszcza gardę, i wykańcza przeciwnika ciosem w jego słaby punkt. Hyūga pada na ziemię bez czucia.

I Naruto nawet nie potrzebuje czakry tego przeklętego lisa. Wygrywa dzięki własnym umiejętnościom.

Sasuke jest już jednak poważnie spóźniony i Naruto czuje równocześnie wdzięczność i urazę, kiedy Sandaime postanawia przełożyć jego pojedynek. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, spóźnialski zostały zdyskwalifikowany.

Sasuke wreszcie zjawia się z Kakashim i kiedy jego pojedynek trwa już jakiś czas, cały stadion pogrąża się w chaosie.

Kabuto nakłada na wszystkich usypiające genjutsu, które Naruto automatycznie odpiera i cieszy się widząc, że Sakurze też się to udaje. Wydaje się jednak, że ta chora inwazja ze strony Otogakure i Sunagakure jakoś nie zaskakuje kompletnie wszystkich i Naruto nagle rozumie, dlaczego jōnini byli wcześniej tacy dziwni.

Reakcja starszych shinobi jest szybka i skoordynowana i wprawia atakujących ninja w osłupienie. Ale Naruto też chce się przyłożyć do sukcesu swojej wioski i Kakashi wkrótce każe jemu i Sakurze wziąć Shikamaru i razem z Pakkunem ruszyć za Sasuke.

Następne kilka godzin składa się z kawałków i fragmentów, których Naruto nie jest później w stanie złożyć w całość. Pamięta walkę z Gaarą i użycie przez Sasuke jego Przeklętej Pieczęci (co za _idiota_ ) i Sakurę prawie zgniecioną na śmierć, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Ale wygrywa, beszta Gaarę, a potem na chwilę traci przytomność. Kiedy ją odzyskuje, widzi, że jego obrażenia są już prawie wyleczone (żadne zaskoczenie), Gaary też, ale jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że Sasuke i Sakura też zdrowieją.

Przestaje się dziwić, kiedy wyczuwa w powietrzu odrobinę czakry Yūrei i zauważa mignięcie jasnożółtych włosów między liśćmi nad sobą.

Po powrocie do Konohy Naruto pędzi do szpitala słysząc, że Sandaime został ranny. Niezauważony prawie przez nikogo wślizguje się do środka przez system wentylacyjny i podsłuchuje garstkę shinobi plotkujących na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

 _Słyszeliście? Tylko dzięki Gekkō-san byliśmy gotowi na tą inwazję. Podsłuchał rozmowę między szpiegiem a ninja z Suny_ , mruczy jeden z jōninów.

 _Słyszeliście?_ , odpowiada drugi. _Ktoś wtrącił się w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed tym, jak Gekkō-san został zabity przez tego ninję z Suny. Nie żyłby, gdyby nie ta interwencja. A potem ta sama osoba podrzuciła obu do szpitala. Gekkō-san nie widział, kto go uratował, ale tylko dzięki temu mógł ostrzec Hokage._

 _Inoichi-sama wymazał wspomnienie tego ninja z Suny zanim go wypuścili_ , wyjawia ochoczo trzeci jōnin. _Gdyby nie to, Orochimaru wiedziałby, że jesteśmy gotowi do kontrataku._

 _Słyszałem, że ten sam ktoś, kto pomógł Gekkō-san, przyłożył pieczęć na Orochimaru i zdołał zablokować jego technikę nieczystej reinkarnacji świata_ , mówi znowu pierwszy shinobi przyciszonym głosem.

 _Gdyby nie ta pieczęć, Sandaime nie miałby szans na przeżycie_ , zauważa drugi.

 _Dlaczego ten, kto to wszystko zrobił, nie pokaże się?_ , dziwi się trzeci. _Bez wątpienia zostałby sowicie wynagrodzony._

Naruto to wystarcza, więc wyczołguje się z kryjówki i zaczyna pomagać przy sprzątaniu. Wspomina przy tym Las Śmierci i Yūrei atakującego Orochimaru tą kulą czakry. Jego mentor musiał przyłożyć tą pieczęć właśnie wtedy.

Ale jak? Czy Yūrei już wcześniej słyszał o tym jutsu reinkarnacji i postanowił je zapieczętować na wszelki wypadek?

Naruto pędzi do domu, kiedy tylko jeden ze starszych ninja odsyła go i mówi, żeby odpoczął. Wpada do mieszkania i rzuca się na Yūrei, który siedzi na jego starej kanapie, żeby go objąć.

Nie zadaje żadnych pytań, bo wie, że Yūrei nie lubi na nie odpowiadać, ale nie lubi też kłamać, więc tylko gorąco dziękuje swojemu opiekunowi za uratowanie jiji.

Yūrei drapie się po potylicy z lekko zawstydzoną miną, a potem każe Naruto wziąć prysznic. Naruto wypełnia polecenie, a kiedy wykąpany wraca do kuchni, znajduje na stole smażony ryż z jajkiem i keczupem na wierzchu i Yūrei zostaje z nim przez _trzy_ godziny, aż w końcu kładzie Naruto do łóżka i chłopiec myśli, że pomimo tej całej inwazji to był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu.

**VI.**

Trzy dni później Naruto zostaje wezwany do gabinetu Hokage, gdzie Sandaime znowu siedzi za swoim biurkiem. Staruszek jest trochę blady i ma zabandażowaną rękę i pewnie mnóstwo innych miejsc pod ubraniem, ale Naruto wie, że Hokage mógłby wyglądać znacznie gorzej.

Ku swojemu niebotycznemu zdumieniu Naruto - wraz z Shikamaru - zostaje tego dnia promowany na chūnina. Starszy pan uśmiecha się do niego przez chwilę z czułością i dumą, a Naruto czuje, jak serce mu rośnie.

Wychodzi z gabinetu razem z Shikamaru i jest tylko trochę zazdrosny, kiedy zauważa, że na leniwego nastolatka czeka cała drużyna.

Zdaniem Naruto Shikamaru zawsze był zbyt spostrzegawczy i tak samo jest teraz. Kolega z Akademii przypatruje mu się przez chwilę, potem rozgląda się po poczekalni, aż w końcu wzdycha:

\- Możesz iść świętować z nami. Nie narzekaj - dodaje, kiedy Naruto otwiera usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, bo uważa świętowanie z własną drużyną za bardzo ważną rzecz, do której nikt z zewnątrz nie powinien się mieszać. - Za duży kłopot, żeby tego słuchać. Idziesz z nami.

I tyle. Ino prycha, kiedy go widzi, ale nie jest wobec niego nawet w przybliżeniu tak oziębła, jak była za czasów Akademii. Chōji tylko uśmiecha się do niego dobrodusznie, a Asuma wita go ze szczerym zadowoleniem.

Więc Naruto idzie z nimi i okazuje się, że świetnie się bawi, kiedy wraz z Chōjim opróżniają portfel Asumy, a Ino upiera się przy swojej diecie, chociaż przekonują ją, że powinna zjeść więcej, a Asuma lamentuje, że jest spłukany, a Shikamaru mówi im wszystkim, że są takim kłopotem, że szkoda słów.

Pod koniec dnia, po pożegnaniu z dziesiątą drużyną, Naruto pragnie z odrobiną smutku, żeby siódma drużyna mogła być choć trochę podobna.

Ale szybko o tym zapomina, bo okazuje się, że w jego mieszkaniu czeka Yūrei, który jakoś zdążył się już dowiedzieć o promocji Naruto i wszystko wokół pokrywa cholerne _confetti_ , a na ławie czeka prezent owinięty pomarańczowym papierem.

Naruto wybałusza oczy, a potem wybucha śmiechem, bo _Yūrei_ też jest cały w confetti. Mężczyzna pewnie próbował udekorować mieszkanie i coś mu _trochę_ nie wyszło, ale najzabawniejsze jest to, że Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie widział na twarzy swojego mentora tak zdegustowanej i zawstydzonej miny.

Za karę dostaje po głowie, ale nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć mu humoru, szczególnie kiedy ostrożnie odpakowuje prezent, którym okazuje się być nowiutka para ostrzy czakry. Ostrza są gładkie, ale paskudnie wygięte, zupełnie jak małe kosy. Zakłada się je na palce jak kastety, co doskonale odpowiada jego stylowi walki wręcz. Naruto nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak się czegoś takiego używa, ale ostrza z miejsca stają się jego ulubioną bronią.

\- Zacznę cię uczyć obchodzenia się z nimi, kiedy wrócisz - obiecuje Yūrei.

Naruto odkłada prezent na stolik nocny przed pójściem do łóżka. Nie wie, co Yūrei miał na myśli mówiąc "kiedy wrócisz", dopóki następnego dnia nie odwiedza go Jiraiya, który mówi, że obaj mają do wykonania ważną misję daleko od wioski.

Czasami Naruto zastanawia się, czy Yūrei potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość.

**VII.**

Naruto znowu nie widzi Yūrei przez kilka tygodni. Sandaime, choć nadal cieszy się życiem, ogłasza, że przechodzi na emeryturę, i bez dalszej zwłoki wysyła Jiraiyę wraz z Naruto po jakiegoś starego babsztyla nazywanego Tsunade.

Śmieszne, jak bardzo brakuje Naruto obecności Yūrei - do tego stopnia, że chłopiec martwi się nawet, że po powrocie do Konohy mężczyzna już go nie odwiedzi. Jiraiya zauważa, jak nietypowo ponury jest Naruto i (zapewne sądząc, że to z powodu tęsknoty za domem albo innej równie głupiej rzeczy) próbuje go podnieść na duchu ofertą nauczenia go Rasengana.

Naruto szybko się orientuje, że ten Rasengan wygląda dokładnie jak jutsu, którym Yūrei zranił Orochimaru całe tygodnie temu w Lesie Śmierci. Zatrzymuje to jednak dla siebie i z zapałem pracuje nad opanowaniem techniki. Stawką jest przecież nowy Hokage, nie wspominając już o tym, że chłopiec nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu i wypróbowania nowego ataku przeciwko Rasenganowi Yūrei.

W międzyczasie Jiraiya mimochodem podpytuje go, kiedy nauczył się technik wiatru i ziemi, które wykorzystał podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Naruto spokojnie odpowiada, że od czasu zakończenia drugiego etapu egzaminów czytał różne zwoje w archiwach biblioteki. To nie jest do końca kłamstwo - naprawdę czytał różne zwoje, ale zwykle przynosił mu je Yūrei.

Jiraiya kwituje to krótkim "hmmm" i więcej nic na ten temat nie mówi, ale Naruto nie potrafi ocenić, czy nauczyciel uwierzył w jego półprawdę.

Kilka dni później _znowu_ pojawia się Orochimaru - naprawdę, czy ten gnojek nie ma nic lepszego do roboty? - wraz z Kabuto, ale tym razem Naruto bez wahania się odpłaca i trafia doskonałym Rasenganem prosto w brzuch zdradzieckiego medyka.

W następnej chwili okazuje się, że chłopiec jest zbyt poważnie ranny, żeby dalej się bić, ale Tsunade zaczyna go leczyć zanim sama rzuca się do walki i Naruto jest całkowicie zadowolony, że może oglądać dziwną bitwę Sanninów i wezwanych przez nich zwierząt.

Wydaje się jednak, że Orochimaru bardzo chce dopaść Naruto. Kiedy mu się udaje, ze złością żąda, żeby chłopiec powiedział mu, "kto zaatakował go w lesie". Naruto nic nie mówi i tylko dziękuje Kami, że Tsunade i Jiraiya są zbyt zajęci walką z Mandą, żeby słyszeć pytanie Orochimaru.

Pokonanie Orochimaru, a przynajmniej przepędzenie go i jego paskudnego sługusa, nie trwa już długo i cała czwórka wkrótce znowu wyrusza w drogę.

Shizune pyta, dlaczego Naruto wydaje się tak bardzo pragnąć, żeby szli jak najszybciej. Jiraiya śmieje się i odpowiada, że chłopiec po prostu tęskni za domem i nie miał humoru prawie cały czas odkąd opuścili Konohę.

Naruto głośno zaprzecza i wdaje się w kłótnię z Tsunade i Jiraiyą, ale ostatecznie pozwala im myśleć, co chcą, bez większych pretensji - w końcu tęsknota za domem oznacza tęsknotę za czymś, co zostawiło się w domu, a Naruto nie może powiedzieć, żeby to była nieprawda.

**VIII.**

Zgodnie z danym słowem Yūrei od razu rozpoczyna trening Naruto z jego nowymi ostrzami czakry, a przy okazji uczy go kilku kolejnych jutsu. Idzie im jak po grudzie, szczególnie, że Naruto musi nie tylko nauczyć się walczyć nieznaną wcześniej bronią, ale przede wszystkim musi umieć zasilać ostrza swoją normalną czakrą.

\- Któregoś dnia - mówi mu Yūrei podczas jednej z krótkich przerw w treningu - nauczysz się, jak napełniać je czakrą powiązaną z technikami wiatru.

\- Nie mogę zrobić tego już teraz? - pyta Naruto, bo czakra wiatru brzmi nieskończenie bardziej odlotowo niż zwykła przeciętna czakra.

Yūrei uśmiecha się ledwie zauważalnie.

\- Nadal masz przed sobą daleką drogę, zanim zdołasz to zrobić, dzieciaku.

\- Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Jestem teraz chūninem! - parska Naruto.

Yūrei śmieje się i Naruto jest zadowolony, jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, bo jego mentor śmieje się bardzo rzadko.

\- Jesteś porywczy i lekkomyślny, i jeszcze nie przestałeś być karzełkiem, nie wspominając już o tym, że masz dwanaście lat. Wciąż jesteś dzieciakiem.

Naruto pokazuje mu język, a potem skacze na równe nogi.

\- Zmierz się znowu ze mną na Rasengany! Trenowałem!

Yūrei wzdycha, ale też wstaje. Rozstawione przez starszego ninję osłony zapewniają prywatność i nie pozwalają osobom z zewnątrz wyczuwać wybuchów czakry, więc Naruto może walczyć tak wariacko, jak ma ochotę, bez obawy, że przyciągnie czyjąś uwagę.

**IX.**

Naruto biegnie w stronę Sasuke z Rasenganem, a Sasuke rzuca się na Naruto z Chidori. Sakura krzyczy do nich z boku, żeby przestali, ale Naruto nie może przestać, bo w oczach Sasuke widzi desperację ukrytą za złością i urazą. Bardziej zrani Sasuke, jeśli się zatrzyma, nie wspominając już o tym, że powstrzymanie się od ataku w tym momencie najpewniej go zabije.

W następnej chwili zjawia się Kakashi, łapie Naruto i Sasuke za ręce i rzuca nimi w dwa przeciwległe zbiorniki z deszczówką, po czym zabiera Sasuke, żeby porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Naruto patrzy za nimi ze złością, a potem próbuje pocieszyć Sakurę, która nadal jest bardzo blada.

Później, kiedy je kolację z Yūrei, narzeka:

\- Kakashi-sensei zawsze staje po stronie Sasuke. I co jest w nim takiego wspaniałego? _To ja_ zostałem chūninem. Poza tym jesteśmy czteroosobową drużyną. Dlaczego Kakashi-sensei spędza tyle czasu z Sasuke-teme?

Nastaje długa chwila ciszy, ale akurat kiedy Naruto dochodzi do wniosku, że na to pytanie Yūrei też mu nie odpowie, słyszy ciche:

\- On się boi.

Naruto mruga ze zdziwieniem.

\- Kto? Kakashi-sensei? Czemu?

Yūrei pochyla głowę nad swoją herbatą.

\- Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie: czego Sasuke obecnie pragnie najbardziej?

Naruto otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć: "Stać się silniejszym", ale to nie do końca prawda, bo Naruto też chce stać się silniejszy, tylko że on chce się stać silniejszy _dlatego_ , że chce zostać Hokage i dzięki temu stać się tak silny, że będzie w stanie obronić ludzi, na których mu zależy.

A że jest chyba osobą, która zna Sasuke lepiej niż większość - zawsze tak było - to po zastanowieniu dochodzi do wniosku, że jego kolega z drużyny chce się stać silniejszy, bo chce...

\- Zemsty - mówi w końcu, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy dzień w roli członków siódmej drużyny i czując, jak ówczesne słowa Sasuke budzą w nim dreszcz. - On chce zemsty. Chce zabić swojego brata.

Yūrei ponuro kiwa głową.

\- Jest takie powiedzenie: zanim wyruszysz w podróż po zemstę, wykop dwa groby.

Naruto ogarnia lodowate zimno.

\- Kakashi się boi - ciągnie Yūrei prawie hipnotycznym szeptem. - Boi się tego, czym może stać się Sasuke, boi się tego, co będzie w stanie zrobić, co będzie w stanie _poświęcić_ , po to, żeby zyskać umiejętności potrzebne do dokonania tej jego zemsty. - Klepie się palcem w szyję dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie u Sasuke jest Przeklęta Pieczęć. - Orochimaru dał mu posmakować potęgi, nieważne jak bardzo spaczonej. A Sasuke... cóż, Sasuke może przyjąć jego propozycję. Twój sensei to widzi, więc stara się jak może, żeby zawrócić Sasuke na prostą ścieżkę, że tak powiem. - Uśmiecha się raczej gorzko. - Nie zwraca tak wielkiej uwagi na waszą dwójkę, bo to Sasuke jest problematycznym dzieckiem. Sakura jest w tej chwili o wiele za słaba, żeby kogokolwiek poważnie skrzywdzić, nie wspominając o tym, że ma naprawdę dobre serce. A ty, Naruto, ty masz swoje przekonania i jesteś im wierny bez względu na wszystko. Twój kręgosłup moralny jest mocniejszy, niż Sasuke kiedykolwiek będzie. To Sasuke ma jednocześnie możliwości i motywację do zbłądzenia i tego właśnie boi się Kakashi. To nie jest w porządku, bynajmniej, i nie próbuję go usprawiedliwiać, ale Kakashi naprawdę robi wszystko, co w jego mocy.

Naruto z trudem przełyka ślinę.

\- Ale... Ale Sasuke nigdy by nie... - Przerywa, bo pamięta wyraz oczu kolegi i _wie_ , że Sasuke by to zrobił. - No to go powstrzymam! - ogłasza zdecydowanie, uderzając pięścią w stół dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - Jak tylko będzie próbował uciec do Orochimaru, żeby stać się silniejszym, skopię mu dupę i zaciągnę go z powrotem do wioski!

Minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim Naruto zdoła zrozumieć, dlaczego Yūrei wygląda w tej chwili na tak bardzo zasmuconego.

**X.**

\- DLACZEGO GO NIE ZATRZYMAŁEŚ?! - wrzeszczy Naruto, gdy tylko wraca do swojego mieszkania po tym, jak wypuszczają go ze szpitala. - WIEDZIAŁEŚ, PRAWDA?! WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE TAK SIĘ STANIE! WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE SASUKE ODEJDZIE!

Yūrei siedzi tylko spokojnie przy stole i czeka cierpliwie, aż Naruto się wykrzyczy. Naruto tego nienawidzi.

Sasuke opuścił wioskę w środku nocy, a Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji i Neji ruszyli za nim, ale natknęli się na czwórkę ninja z Dźwięku. Naruto zostawił ich z wrogimi shinobi, a sam pobiegł przodem, tylko że zatrzymał go Kimimaro, który walczył z nim do chwili, kiedy pojawili się Lee, Haku i nawet Zabuza i powiedzieli mu, żeby pędził dalej.

Naruto usłuchał i starł się z Sasuke w Dolinie Końca, Rasengan przeciwko Chidori, Kyūbi przeciwko Przeklętej Pieczęci.

Ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie tak po prostu zabić Sasuke ani nawet śmiertelnie go zranić, ale najwyraźniej Sasuke był. Chidori jego kolegi z drużyny wbiłoby mu się prosto w brzuch, gdyby znajoma chakra wiatru nie wtrąciła się dokładnie w tym momencie, nie otoczyła jego ciała i nie osłoniła go przed najgorszym.

Naruto udało się jednak zadrapać ochraniacz na czole Sasuke i ostatnim, co zobaczył, zanim stracił przytomność, była uraza w oczach kolegi. Ten kretyn pewnie uznał, że chakra wiatru należała do Naruto.

A potem obudził się w szpitalu, wszyscy jego towarzysze okazali się ciężko ranni, a Sasuke nie było.

I jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to że Yūrei wiedział.

\- Dlaczego go nie zatrzymałeś? - Naruto zadaje ostatnie pytanie po części ze złością, a po części z beznadziejnym smutkiem.

\- A co twoim zdaniem miałbym zrobić? - pyta Yūrei spokojnie. - Zaciągnąć go z powrotem do wioski? A potem co? Czekać, aż znowu ucieknie, i znowu sprowadzić go z powrotem? I właściwie ile razy mam to robić, zanim Rada wreszcie skaże go na śmierć? Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie wyznaczyli nagrody za jego głowę, jest fakt, że Sasuke jest jednym z nielicznych Uchiha, jacy jeszcze żyją, i jedynym, który zgodnie z ich nadzieją może jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do wioski.

\- Mogłeś sprowadzić go z powrotem! - upiera się Naruto ignorując logikę wypowiedzi mentora. - A potem Sakura-chan i ja moglibyśmy z nim porozmawiać! Wybilibyśmy mu z głowy ucieczkę do Orochimaru!

\- Jesteś zbyt naiwny! - krzyczy Yūrei i Naruto wzdryga się, bo nigdy wcześniej jego nauczyciel nawet nie podniósł głosu. - Słowa w niczym nie pomogą. Na chwilę obecną Sasuke uważa cię za swego rywala, ale poza tobą nie istnieje nikt inny równy mu siłą i Sasuke w to wierzy, mimo całej swojej arogancji. Nie sądzi, że jest w stanie znaleźć wystarczającą moc, gdyby pozostał w Konoha, więc odszedł, i żadne mówienie, błaganie ani kłócenie się nie sprawi, że zmieni zdanie. - Pochyla się do przodu i patrzy na Naruto oczami zimnymi jak stal. - To, co musisz teraz zrobić, to stać się silniejszy. Walczyłeś z Sasuke i straciłeś przytomność, choć zablokowałem większość Chidori, i Sasuke uważa to za swoje zwycięstwo. Więc musisz stać się silniejszy, zresztą nie tylko ty, ale każdy jeden z twoich rówieśników, jeśli chcecie go odzyskać, a później musicie działać razem, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem do wioski. Czyny przemawiają głośniej niż słowa. _Pokażcie mu_ , że bycie częścią Konohy da mu tyle siły, ile będzie mu potrzebne.

Naruto wie, że jego mentor ma rację, ale nadal nie jest w nastroju do słuchania, rozumienia i akceptowania, więc ucieka z do swojego pokoju i z premedytacją zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, choć czuje się w tym momencie jak dziecko, które dostało napadu złości.

Rzuca się na łóżko i zagrzebuje w kocach. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnie, to zapomnieć o szambie, jakim siódma drużyna stała się w ciągu ostatniej doby.

**XI.**

Naruto nie widzi Yūrei przez następnych kilka miesięcy i z każdym mijającym dniem martwi się coraz bardziej, że jego mentor już nie wróci. Od czasu pierwszej misji rangi A w kraju Fal - która wydaje się być odległa o całe wieki - Yūrei nie pokazywał się najdłużej przez parę tygodni i było to wtedy, kiedy Naruto poszedł z Jiraiyą po Tsunade.

Ma jednak inne zajęcia w tym czasie, jak misja do Otogakure w nadziei znalezienia Sasuke, kolejna potyczka z Mizukim, jak również kilka innych misji w różnych zakątkach kontynentu.

Słyszy też nowiny i plotki o laboratoriach, które pojawiają się znienacka w postaci spalonych do gołej ziemi resztek, zawierających dowody działalności Orochimaru.

A potem Jiraiya proponuje dwu i pół roczną wędrówkę połączoną z treningiem. Naruto zgadza się z entuzjazmem, choć jednocześnie prosi Ropuszego Mędrca o tydzień zwłoki przed wyruszeniem w drogę. Jiraiya sprawia wrażenie lekko zaskoczonego, ale dość łatwo się zgadza i wraca do domów kąpielowych, żeby przeprowadzić więcej swoich badań.

Naruto spędza teraz połowę czasu w domu, a przez resztę albo biega po wiosce w nadziei, że wpadnie na swojego mentora, albo doskonali się w używaniu ostrz czakry na polu treningowym. Minęły cztery miesiące, prawie pięć, i już się nie martwi - boi się.

Co będzie, jeśli zdenerwował Yūrei na tyle, że mężczyzna nie chce mieć z nim już nic do czynienia? Co będzie, jeśli więcej go nie zobaczy i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek mu powie, będzie to, co powiedział w głupiej złości?

\- Przepraszam - mówi do powietrza w swoim mieszkaniu dzień przed wyruszeniem w drogę z Jiraiyą. - Pewnie, że miałeś rację, Byłem po prostu wściekły.

Oczywiście nikt mu nie odpowiada i Naruto pakuje się z ciężkim sercem, a potem idzie spać.

Nie pamięta chwili, w której zasnął, ale budzi się nagle, kiedy jego nos wyczuwa zapach krwi i znajomą obecność w mieszkaniu.

Wypada z łóżka zaplątany w koce i biegnie do łazienki, gdzie woń krwi jest najsilniejsza.

I widzi tam Yūrei opatrującego gazą krwawiącą ranę na ramieniu, wyglądającego, jakby nigdy nie opuścił mieszkania. Zanim może się powstrzymać, Naruto rzuca się do przodu i obejmuje zaskoczonego mentora w pasie.

Dwadzieścia minut później Naruto nadal trochę pociąga nosem, a Yūrei wciąż przeprasza, że go zmartwił (nie _wystraszył_ , do diaska).

\- Badałem pewne sprawy - wyjaśnia Yūrei, prostując zranioną rękę. - Zajęło mi to więcej czasu, niż sądziłem, że zajmie.

\- Zostałeś ranny! - zarzuca mu Naruto. - Jesteś za silny, żeby zostać rannym!

Yūrei śmieje się cicho.

\- Byłem nieostrożny. Wpadłem w pułapkę, kiedy opuszczałem jedno z laboratoriów Orochimaru.

Naruto szeroko otwiera oczy.

\- To ty niszczysz laboratoria tego wężowatego gnojka!

Yūrei robi wyraźnie zadowoloną minę.

\- Wieści dotarły więc do Konohy? Słyszałeś coś więcej na ten temat? Czy ktokolwiek zamierza coś z tym zrobić?

Naruto kręci głową.

\- Ero-sennin mi mówił, że baa-chan nie zamierza się wtrącać, skoro ty... skoro _ktoś_ robi im przysługę. Ale możliwe, że wyśle ludzi, żeby zbadali tą sprawę, i wcześniej albo później może nawet spróbować się z tobą skontaktować, żeby dowiedzieć się, komu jesteś lojalny.

Yūrei przytakuje z namysłem, a potem ostro patrzy na Naruto.

\- Wiesz, chyba nigdy nie dałem ci konkretnego powodu, żebyś mógł mi zaufać, a skoro technicznie nie należę do Konohy, to dopuszczasz się zdrady, przekazując mi informacje.

Naruto spogląda na niego z miną, na jaką zasługują jego słowa.

\- To nieważne, ufam ci. Od czasu, kiedy się pojawiłeś, tylko mi pomagasz. Poza tym to, co ci powiedziałem, wiedzą praktycznie wszyscy w wiosce. Gdybyś nie usłyszał tego ode mnie, usłyszałbyś to od kogoś innego.

Yūrei unosi brew.

\- Mógłbym planować zniszczyć Konohę dzięki zbliżeniu się do ciebie.

Naruto krzyżuje ręce na piersi i uważnie przygląda się swojemu mentorowi.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś to zrobił - mówi powoli. - Trenujesz mnie poważnie, choć nie musisz. Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć samych technik niskiego poziomu, ale tego nie robisz. I nie musiałeś mi kupić tych ostrz czakry. I nie musiałeś ratować Haku. I nie musiałeś leczyć Sasuke i Sakura-chan po tym, jak pobił ich Gaara. I nie musiałeś ratować tego gościa, egzaminatora, ani jiji, jeśli już o tym mowa. I...

\- Dobrze, dobrze, zrozumiałem. - Yūrei wygląda na rozbawionego. - Wróciłem, żeby się z tobą pożegnać. Wyruszasz dzisiaj w podróż z Ero-senninem, prawda?

Naruto rozpogadza się i uśmiecha szeroko, częściowo dlatego, że Yūrei jest jedyną osobą poza nim samym, która nazywa Jiraiyę w ten sposób, a potem biegnie po swój bagaż. Zjada pięć kubków ramenu, przez cały ten czas opowiadając o misjach, które wypełnił podczas nieobecności Yūrei.

\- Czy... - Drapie się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - Czy będziesz szedł za nami? A może nie zobaczę cię przez dwa i pół roku?

\- Och, zobaczysz mnie - zapewnia Yūrei. Opiera się bokiem o framugę, kiedy Naruto zakłada sandały. - Nie kiedy Ero-sennin będzie w pobliżu, ale wpadnę od czasu do czas sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz. Pamiętaj katy, które ci pokazałem, i pracuj dalej nad technikami. Wyproś od Jirayi sparing z użyciem twoich ostrz czakry.

Naruto z radością kiwa głową, ale kiedy staje na schodach, zatrzymuje się.

\- Yūrei-san?

\- Hm? - Yūrei pytająco przechyla głowę w bok.

\- Dlaczego ja? - wypala Naruto dopóki ma odwagę. Zawsze chciał zadać to pytanie, odkąd Yūrei zapuścił korzenie w jego życiu. - Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie do trenowania?

Yūrei patrzy na niego długą chwilę, a Naruto wykorzystuje ten czas, żeby - po raz kolejny - przyjrzeć się jasnym włosom i niebieskim oczom, tak bardzo podobnym do jego, pod każdym względem. Trochę za młody, żeby być jego ojcem (zresztą Naruto ma swoje podejrzenia w tej kwestii - trudno ich nie mieć za każdym razem, kiedy się widzi pomnik Hokage), więc może jest stryjem? Kuzynem? Za stary, żeby być jego bratem.

\- Dlatego, że dostrzegam twój potencjał - odpowiada w końcu Yūrei i Naruto jest trochę rozczarowany. - Dlatego, że wiem, jak silny możesz się stać dzięki odpowiedniemu treningowi. Dlatego, ze szanuję twoje marzenia i ideały.

Naruto lekko marszczy brwi, choć wbrew sobie jest zadowolony.

\- To jedyne powody? - pyta.

Yūrei macha ręką.

\- Są jeszcze dwa. Któregoś dnia ci je zdradzę.

Yūrei nigdy nie złamał obietnicy, więc Naruto kiwa głową.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

**XII.**

Naruto doskonale się bawi podczas tych dwóch i pół lat spędzonych w drodze. Poznaje nowe miejsca i nowych ludzi, Jiraiya uczy go nowych jutsu w większość dni, a Yūrei w niektóre noce.

Ero-sennin jest zaskoczony, kiedy Naruto prosi o sparing i wymachuje przy tym swoimi ostrzami czakry, ale zgadza się z błyskiem ciekawości w oczach. Fakt, że Naruto potrafi zasilić broń czakrą, przyprawia Jiraiyę o wstrząs i chłopiec jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

Nie jest już tak zadowolony, kiedy kilka nocy później Jiraiya - co dość zdumiewające - _nie śpi_ w łóżku jakiejś kobiety, tylko przygotowuje do snu drugie posłanie w ich wspólnym pokoju.

Oczywiście Naruto momentalnie nabiera podejrzeń.

\- Tak więc - Jiraiya odzywa się dokładnie w momencie, w którym Naruto wskakuje do łóżka - całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz z tymi twoimi ostrzami czakry. Skąd je wziąłeś?

Naruto już to wszystko przemyślał i na wszelki wypadek obgadał z Yūrei, który powiedział mu, że przybrał wygląd trudnego do zidentyfikowania shinobi, zanim wszedł do sklepu.

\- Zostały zrobione na zamówienie w warsztacie ojca Tenten. A co?

Jiraiya nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak tylko pytam, z ciekawości. Gdzie nauczyłeś się ich używać?

Na to Naruto też się przygotował. Może i jest paranoikiem, ale wolałby, żeby Yūrei nie miał żadnych kłopotów, szczególnie z jego winy.

\- Sam się nauczyłem, ale widziałem też, jak Asuma-sensei ćwiczy z własnymi ostrzami czakry, więc próbowałem go naśladować.

Jiraiya milczy długą chwilę i Naruto nie może nic poradzić na to, że zaczyna wiercić się ze zdenerwowania, ale ukrywa to, udając, że układa koce i poduszkę. Cisza przeciąga się zbyt długo i chłopiec czuje się zmuszony unieść wzrok.

Z trudem udaje mu się zachować na twarzy minę lekko zdziwionej niewinności, kiedy napotyka ostre spojrzenie ciemnoszarych oczu. Chyba nareszcie rozumie, dlaczego właściwie Jiraiya jest znany jako jeden z trzech Sanninów.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, prawda, Naruto? - pyta mężczyzna. Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak poważnym.

Naśladuje Yūrei i unosi brew, maskując w ten sposób niepokój, a może nawet coś w rodzaju poczucia winy.

\- O co ci chodzi, Ero-senninie?

Zauważa w oczach Jiraiyi błysk rozczarowania, ale zaraz potem Sannin wzdycha głęboko i macha ręką. Powraca jego maska beztroskiego zboczeńca.

\- Nieważne. Idź spać, dzieciaku. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień.

Naruto odwraca się twarzą do ściany, ale niewiele śpi tej nocy.

**XIII.**

\- Myślisz, że nic by się nie stało, gdybym opowiedział o tobie Jiraiyi? - pyta Naruto dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Yūrei wpada z wizytą. Siedzą na dachu hotelu, w którym Naruto zatrzymał się z Jiraiyą tym razem, choć przeklętego zboczeńca teraz tam nie ma, bo poszedł do pobliskiego baru podrywać kolejną dziunię.

Yūrei zerka na niego, bezmyślnie wodząc po pieczęciach w powietrzu - Naruto próbuje go naśladować.

\- Chcesz tego?

Naruto waha się przez chwilę, a potem przytakuje.

\- No, tak trochę. Fakt, on jest nieuleczalnym zbokolem. Nigdy nie przestanie nim być, o ile nie spiknie się z babcią, ale wciąż jest moim nauczycielem i jest jedyną osobą, z wyjątkiem ciebie, która się mną w ogóle zainteresowała i naprawdę mnie trenuje.

Yūrei kiwa głową, ale się nie odzywa.

Naruto mówi dalej, bo Yūrei nie powiedział nie, ale nie powiedział też tak.

\- I miał na twarzy taką strasznie poważną minę jednej nocy, normalnie prawie się wystraszyłem. Spytał mnie wtedy, czy wiem, że mogę mu ufać. I teraz czuję się winny.

\- Hm... - mruczy Yūrei wymijająco. - Cóż, na samym początku powiedziałem ci, że możesz o mnie powiedzieć, komu tylko zechcesz.

\- Bo i tak cię nie złapią? - Nawet teraz Naruto nadal się zastanawia, jakim cudem Yūrei wślizguje się do wioski i wyślizguje się z niej tak, że nikt o tym nie wie. Strażnicy trzymający wartę muszą być kompletnie do niczego, choć nawet on nie znalazł jeszcze takiego sposobu.

\- Właśnie tak - zgadza się Yūrei z dziwnym uśmiechem. - Nigdy mnie nie złapią.

\- To powiem o tobie najpierw jemu - proponuje Naruto. - To nie znaczy, że musisz się z nim spotkać czy coś. Choć pewnie się zmartwi bezpieczeństwem Konohy, kiedy zrozumie, że możesz się tam dostać jak...

Nie kończy, ale Yūrei go wyręcza z miną pełną ironii:

\- Duch?

Naruto uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem.

\- No. Czy Yūrei to w ogóle twoje prawdziwe imię?

\- Prawdziwe imię to takie, które uznajesz za własne - odpowiada Yūrei lekkim tonem. - Ale nie, to nie jest imię nadane mi przez rodziców.

\- A kiedyś mi _powiesz_ , jakie ono jest? - dąsa się Naruto.

\- Może. - Yūrei wzrusza ramionami, a potem wlepia wzrok w księżyc. - Wiesz, Jiraiya ma własne tajemnice dotyczące ciebie.

Naruto mruży oczy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- O tak. On dokładnie wie, kim jesteś. Znał nawet twoich rodziców.

Naruto drętwieje.

\- Moich rodziców? Czy _ty_ znasz moich rodziców?

Yūrei mruczy twierdząco, ale mówi:

\- Chociaż może lepiej by było, gdyby to ten zboczeniec ci powiedział. Jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Naruto czuje, jak opada mu szczęka. Drobną cząstką umysłu zauważa, że oczy Yūrei jakby się z niego śmiały.

\- Moim... moim _ojcem chrzestnym_?! O mój boże, co sobie moi rodzice myśleli?!

Yūrei chichocze na dźwięk jego okrzyku.

\- Spytaj Jiraiyę. Z drugiej strony, powinieneś się domyślić, kim jest twój staruszek.

Naruto kompletnie nieruchomieje. Yūrei zawsze jakby wiedział, co chłopiec myśli.

\- Znaczy, że mam rację? Mój tata... mój tata to... - jego głos automatycznie cichnie do szeptu - Yondaime?

Yūrei uśmiecha się.

\- Trafiłeś za pierwszym razem. Ale wystarczy tych rewelacji na dzisiaj. Idź spytać Ero-sennina o więcej, jeśli nadal jesteś ciekawy.

Naruto zgadza się niechętnie i Yūrei wkrótce odsyła go do łóżka, bo chłopiec i tak nie może się skoncentrować.

Czasami Naruto ma wrażenie, że Yūrei zna całą historię jego życia, szczególnie kiedy wyskakuje mu z czymś takim.

**XIV.**

Jiraiya rozpryskuje sake po całym stole, kiedy Naruto zaraz następnego wieczora przy kolacji mówi:

\- To co, _ojcze chrzestny_ , może opowiesz mi o moich rodzicach?

Naruto z wielką satysfakcją patrzy, jak jego sensei dławi się, kaszle i bełkocze w szoku. Prawdę mówiąc, czekał na moment, w którym mężczyzna weźmie łyk alkoholu, żeby zadać mu to pytanie.

\- C-co się stało, że o to pytasz? - wykrztusza w końcu Jiraiya.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami z udawaną obojętnością.

\- Jestem ciekawy. Nikt mi nigdy nie mówił o mojej mamie ani tacie. Znaczy... - Przerywa i czeka, aż Jiraiya bierze kolejny łyk sake, na pokrzepienie, co nie jest zbyt mądrym posunięciem ze strony jego senseia. - ...Nie wiem o moim tacie niczego poza faktem, że był Yondaime.

Parska śmiechem, kiedy Jiraiya ponownie dławi się i wali pięścią w pierś, żeby oczyścić drogi oddechowe.

\- Bawi cię to, prawda? - mówi oskarżycielsko mężczyzna, ostrożnie odstawiając alkohol na bok.

\- Co mnie zdradziło? - chichocze Naruto. - Należało ci się, za utrzymywanie w tajemnicy przede mną takich rzeczy.

\- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa! - broni się Jiraiya. - Myślisz, że dlaczego nie brałem udziału w wychowywaniu cię? Nie było mnie w wiosce, bo szpiegowałem i pozbywałem się każdego wroga, który mógłby chcieć cię skrzywdzić!

\- I nie mogłeś znaleźć czasu, żeby wpaść do mnie chociaż raz? - wytyka Naruto, choć stara się nie ujawnić w głosie urazy. Pod wieloma względami jego dzieciństwo należało do raczej nieszczęśliwych, ale nie zamierza tego teraz ujawniać. Nie chce litości.

Jiraiya zachowuje przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby sprawiać wrażenie zawstydzonego.

\- Sarutobi-sensei powiedział, że się tobą zaopiekuje. I tak bardzo przypominałeś Minato, nawet jako niemowlę. Byłem... Myślałem, że któregoś dnia po prostu wezmę i zabiorę cię ze sobą, jeśli zbyt często będę cię widywał. Byłeś bezpieczniejszy w Konoha.

Naruto drwiąco klaska językiem i nie zdoławszy się powstrzymać mówi mściwie:

\- No, dorastanie na ulicach i w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarni było super bezpieczne.

Jiraiya podskakuje.

\- Dzielnica Czerwonych Latarni? Ulice? Sensei powiedział, że umieści cię w sierocińcu. - Wygląda na szczerze zaskoczonego.

Naruto przygląda mu się, a potem krzywi z pogardą.

\- Wyrzucili mnie, jak miałem cztery lata i mogłem się sobą zajmować. A czego się spodziewałeś? Moim lokatorem jest lisi demon!

Jiraiya blednie, może nawet jest mu trochę niedobrze.

\- Nie... nie wiedziałem o tym - jąka się nietypowo dla siebie, ale za bezradnym zdumieniem płonie w jego oczach coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego.

Naruto łagodnieje wbrew własnej woli.

\- Wszystko jedno, to już i tak przeszłość. Stało się i się nie odstanie. Dobrą stroną jest to, że poznałem wszystkie skróty i kryjówki w wiosce. Wiem nawet, jak można się wślizgnąć niepostrzeżenie do Kompleksu Hyūgów.

Blady uśmiech Jiraiyi nie sięga oczu, więc Naruto wraca do pierwotnego tematu:

\- To jak? Moi rodzice? Kim była moja matka?

W ten sposób Naruto poznaje Minato Namikaze i Kushinę Uzumaki. Jiraiya jest dobrym gawędziarzem. Nic w tym zaskakującego - może i utrzymuje się z pisania świństw, ale Naruto trochę tego poczytał z czystej ciekawości i pomarańczowe książeczki okazały się mieć całkiem niezłą fabułę.

\- Ale jak się dowiedziałeś, że jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym? - pyta Jiraiya trzy godziny później.

Naruto waha się. To jest to. Yūrei dał mu praktycznie pozwolenie, żeby powiedzieć o nim Jiraiyi, ale jednocześnie Naruto wie, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby przez jego senseia - który jest też głównym szpiegiem Konohy i doradcą baa-chan - Yūrei został aresztowany albo złapany, albo torturowany, albo zabity, albo wszystkie cztery razem wzięte.

Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza się do zaufania. Czy ufa Jiraiyi?

Bierze głęboki wdech.

\- On nie stanowi dla mnie zagrożenia.

Jiraiya nagle staje się czujny i już nawet nie zerka na alkohol, jakby domyślił się, co powie Naruto.

\- Trenował mnie - wyjaśnia chłopiec. - Słyszałeś od jiji albo Kakashiego-sensei o tej misji drużyny siódmej w Kraju Fal? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy go spotkałem. Właściwie wtedy nawet go nie zobaczyłem, ale pomógł mi uratować Haku, bo jakoś sprawił, że byłem szybszy. A potem następny raz był podczas egzaminu na chūnina, kiedy Sasuke, Sakura-chan i ja stanęliśmy przeciw Orochimaru. Wężowaty gnojek chyba chciał nałożyć na mnie jakąś pieczęć, żeby odciąć czakrę Kyūbi, ale coś złamało gałąź, na której stałem, i spadłem zanim Orochimaru zdołał cokolwiek zrobić. A potem Sakura-chan straciła przytomność i on się pojawił i próbował ratować Sasuke...

Mówiłby dalej, ale Jiraiya podnosi rękę i pochyla się do przodu, żeby spojrzeć Naruto w oczy.

\- Ta osoba, o której mówisz... Czy to on uratował tego egzaminatora? Hayate Gekkō? A potem również Sandaime, dzięki zapieczętowaniu jutsu reinkarnacji Orochimaru?

Naruto energicznie kiwa głową i patrzy, jak Jiraiya rozsiada się z miną pełną namysłu.

\- I niech zgadnę... nie jest ninją z Konohy?

Naruto mruczy wymijająco, co Jiraiya bierze za potwierdzenie i wzdycha.

\- Potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć - stwierdza.

\- To nie jedyny powód - prycha Naruto. - Yūrei-san jest... No, on jest _moją_ tajemnicą. Znaczy, jak wracam późno z treningu, to ma dla mnie kolację, i ćwiczy ze mną, i pomaga mi uczyć się nowych jutsu, i kupił mi ostrza czakry.

\- Więc to on ci je kupił... - Jiraiya nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- No, jako prezent, kiedy dostałem awans na chūnina. - Z ciekawością przygląda się mężczyźnie. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie kupiłem ich sam?

Jiraiya wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mogłeś je kupić, nie miałbym o tym pojęcia, ale nie ma szans, żebyś potrafił nasycać je czakrą i walczyć nimi tak dobrze, jak walczysz, gdyby ktoś cię nie uczył. Kiedy nimi walczysz, twoje ruchy są dopracowane. Nie mógłbyś tak walczyć, gdybyś tylko obserwował czyjś trening, nie wspominając, że twój styl nie wygląda na coś wymyślonego na poczekaniu, a doskonale wiem, że Asuma nie walczy w taki sam sposób.

Naruto czuje się niesamowicie zadowolony i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Czyli ma na imię Yūrei? - pyta Jiraiya od niechcenia. - Dziwne imię, choć chyba do niego pasuje, skoro potrafi wchodzić do Konohy i wychodzić z niej niezauważony.

\- Mówi, że to jest imię, którym się teraz posługuje - wtrąca Naruto. - Ale nie jest to imię, które dali mu rodzice.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było - przyznaje Jiraiya sucho. - Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie i jednak mi o nim powiedziałeś?

Naruto masuje się po karku.

\- Yūrei-san nigdy nie zabronił mi o sobie mówić. Właściwie powiedział, że mogę mówić, komu chcę, ale wolałem najpierw to z nim uzgodnić.

Jiraiya nieruchomieje.

\- Był tutaj?

Naruto mruga oczami.

\- No, zjawił się wczoraj. Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy zamierza wpaść, ale odwiedza mnie, kiedy ma czas. Myślałem, że już się skapnąłeś. To on mi powiedział, że jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Przyjąłem, że powiedział ci, zanim opuściliśmy wioskę - mruczy Jiraiya. - Swoją drogą, skąd ten gość bierze informacje? Nikt poza starym i Tsunade nie wie, że jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Yūrei-san wie chyba wszystko.

\- A ty tak po prostu to zaakceptowałeś? - prycha Jiraiya. - Typowe.

Naruto przewraca oczami, ale nie odzywa się. Obaj milczą przez kilka minut.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek wspomniał, co robi, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu? - pyta w końcu Jiraiya.

Naruto kręci głową.

\- Właściwie to nie. Ale zniknął zaraz po ucieczce Sasuke i nie wracał aż do dnia przed naszą podróżą, a kiedy spytałem go, gdzie był, powiedział...

\- ...że niszczył laboratoria Orochimaru - kończy Jiraiya.

Naruto mruga kilkakrotnie i ostrożnie przytakuje. Jego sensei wygląda, jakby znienacka piorun w niego strzelił.

\- Ero-senninie?

\- Czy powiedział ci, jak to zrobił? - pyta Jiraiya prawie nagląco. - Szukałem tych laboratoriów całymi latami i znalazłem tylko dwa. A on znalazł i zniszczył siedem w ciągu czterech miesięcy!

Naruto znowu kręci głową.

\- Nie wiem. Zawsze tylko mówi, że nigdy nie zostaje złapany. Ale po tych czterech miesiącach wrócił do domu z zakrwawioną ręką!

Jiraiya marszczy brwi.

\- Chyba nic poważnego?

\- Nie. - Naruto klepie się w lewe ramię. - Powiedział, że stał się nieostrożny, kiedy opuszczał jedno z laboratoriów. Dostał się w zasadzkę.

Jiraiya kiwa głową i wreszcie znowu sięga po sake.

\- Ile czasu zwykle mija, zanim znowu wpadnie? Nie chodzi mi o Konoha, tylko teraz, w trakcie podróży.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może być dzień, mogą być dwa tygodnie. To na razie najdłużej. Nie zamierzasz... spróbować go zabić, prawda?

Jiraiya zerka na niego.

\- Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, nie zrobił niczego na szkodę Konohy. Poza tym znalazł sposób na zapieczętowanie potężnego zakazanego jutsu Orochimaru bez jego wiedzy. To wymaga zdolności. Dopóki nie okaże się, że jest wrogiem, nie mam ochoty z nim walczyć.

\- Wślizguje się do Konohy - przypomina Naruto.

\- Dzieciaku, czy ty _chcesz_ , żebym go zabił? - burczy Jiraiya.

Naruto prostuje się z oburzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!

\- To nie narzekaj! - warczy Jiraiya. - W tej chwili, o ile widzę, on wyświadcza naszej wiosce przysługę. Im więcej laboratoriów zniszczy, tym lepiej dla nas. Nie wspominając, że _uratował_ Sandaime. Z wielką niechęcią muszę przyznać, że stary najlepsze lata ma za sobą. Gdyby Orochimaru udało się wskrzesić Shodaime i Nidaime, jak planował, sensei by nie przeżył.

Naruto trochę się odpręża.

\- Tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaufanie, jakim mnie darzysz, dzieciaku - prycha Jiraiya na widok jego miny.

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć? - Naruto patrzy na niego ze złością. - To, że _ja_ ufam Yūrei-san, nie znaczy, że ty też mu zaufasz. Jesteś lojalny w stosunku do Konohy.

\- Ty też - przypomina Jiraiya.

\- No tak, ale ja _znam_ Yūrei-san - zauważa Naruto. - Wiem, że nigdy nie zdradziłby Konohy.

Jiraiya nieruchomieje z sake w połowie drogi do jego ust.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - pyta.

Naruto nie porusza się przez długą chwilę.

\- Był taki raz... - mówi w końcu - ...to był jedyny raz, kiedy widziałem go poza moim mieszkaniem albo polaną, na której zwykle trenowaliśmy... mijałem Kamień Pamięci po drodze na teren treningowy numer trzy, gdzie miałem się spotkać z członkami mojej drużyny. I zobaczyłem go tam. Stał przed Kamieniem i prawie do niego podszedłem, żeby powiedzieć cześć, ale... miał taką smutną minę, kiedy tam stał, zupełnie jakby miał się ochotę rozpłakać. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać. - Wzrusza ramionami, zmieszany i już czujący winę, że powiedział o tym Jiraiyi. - Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek, kto tak wygląda, kiedy patrzy na nazwiska martwych ludzi, mógł z własnej woli zaszkodzić wiosce, z której są ci ludzie.

Jiraiya nie komentuje usłyszanych rewelacji. Niezbyt wiele można tu powiedzieć.

\- Mogę się z nim spotkać? - pyta zamiast tego.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami, już teraz w połowie buntując się przeciwko temu pomysłowi.

\- Nie wiem. Zapytam go, jak się zjawi następnym razem.

I to by było na tyle. Kończą kolację i przygotowują się do snu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Naruto zachowuje dla siebie, jest fakt, że Yūrei może być jego krewnym - Jiraiya ani razu nie wspomniał, że jego ojciec miał jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo, a Naruto nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby go o to spytać.

**XV.**

\- On chce się z tobą spotkać.

\- Nie. Nie teraz.

**XVI.**

\- Powiedział nie.

\- Sam się tego domyśliłem, skoro go tu nie ma, ale dzięki.

\- Powiedział, że nie teraz.

\- To może później?

**XVII.**

Minęły prawie dwa lata, od kiedy Naruto rozpoczął tą podróż. Właśnie skończył piętnaście lat i Jiraiya postanowił to z nim uczcić. Tak samo było, kiedy skończył czternaście, ale Naruto nadal uważa to za coś z lekka zaskakującego.

Yūrei nadal odmawia spotkania z Jiraiyą, który jednak dawno już zaakceptował obecność młodszego ninja w życiu chrześniaka, a nawet łaskawie przymyka oko za każdym razem, kiedy Naruto ożywia się w środku dnia, czując czakrę Yūrei. Ropuszy Mędrzec pozwala wtedy chłopcu odejść i trenować z jego mentorem.

Co jest kolejną niezwykłą rzeczą. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Jiraiya się stara albo jak bardzo Naruto próbuje mu pomóc, jego sensei nie jest w stanie wyczuć czakry Yūrei. Jiraiya nie potrafi tego pojąć, tym bardziej, że Naruto wychwytuje ją teraz całkiem łatwo.

\- Yūrei-san dał mi prezent! - ogłasza Naruto, kiedy wraca do pokoju hotelowego, w którym zatrzymał się z Jiraiyą.

Jego sensei siedzi już na podłodze z niedbale zapakowanym prezentem przy boku i odrobinę krzywym tortem z piętnastoma świeczkami przed nim.

\- Co to jest tym razem? - Jiraiya w zadumie przygląda się pomarańczowej paczuszce w rękach Naruto. - Lepiej, żeby nie był to znowu prezent za dziesięć milionów jenów. Przez niego źle wyglądam.

\- Jesteś po prostu skąpy, Ero-senninie - pokpiwa z niego Naruto. - Lodowe bomby i pieczęcie, które dał mi w zeszłym roku, nie były aż takie drogie. Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz mi dać portmonetkę.

Jiraiya wygląda na bardzo urażonego.

\- Twoja stara podarła się podczas treningu, więc podarowałem ci nową! Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi znalezienie _żabiej_ portmonetki?

Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko, siadając naprzeciwko nauczyciela.

\- Dobra, dobra, wiem. Nie dąsaj się, Ero-senninie. Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną.

Naruto zdmuchuje świeczki (życzy sobie powrotu Sasuke) i obaj następną godzinę spędzają zajadając ciasto. Chłopiec rozpakowuje prezenty.

Prezentem od Jiraiyi jest...

\- Książka? - pyta Naruto z powątpiewaniem.

Jiraiya patrzy na niego krzywo.

\- Twój entuzjazm mnie przytłacza. Tak, książka. Sam ją napisałem.

\- Dałeś mi pornosa na urodziny? - upewnia się chłopiec z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem.

Jiraiya wyrzuca ręce w górę.

\- Na litość boską, dzieciaku, nie wszystko, co piszę, jest pornografią! Mógłbyś przynajmniej przeczytać tytuł, zanim wydasz osąd?

Naruto z wahaniem podnosi książkę i przymrużonymi oczami śledzi napis na okładce.

\- "Opowieść o niesamowicie odważnym shinobi". Poważnie? Co to ma być za tytuł?

Jiraiya wzdycha cierpiętniczo.

\- To pierwsza książka, jaką w życiu napisałem. Była też ulubioną książką twojego ojca. Dostałeś imię jej głównego bohatera.

Naruto prostuje się, teraz trochę bardziej zainteresowany. Kartkuje tom, przeglądając go pobieżnie, a potem odkłada go na bok.

\- Przeczytanie jej zajmie mi trochę czasu - stwierdza bez ogródek. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem książek. - Ale dzięki.

Jiraiya wzdycha ponownie i macha ręką.

\- Nie ma za co. Zobaczmy, co dał ci twój duch. Na pewno coś bardziej podniecającego niż jakaś książka.

Naruto uśmiecha się bez cienia skruchy i rozdziera pomarańczowy papier. W środku jest...

\- Zwój? - Drapie się po głowie, a potem go rozwija. Na papierze pojawia się pieczęć tak skomplikowana, że Naruto prawie dostaje zawrotu głowy.

Jiraiya pochyla się do przodu i przez jakiś czas razem studiują pieczęć. Naruto nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi, nawet po piętnastu minutach spędzonych w kompletnej ciszy, ale jego sensei zdaje się coś rozumieć, bo wybałusza oczy i przysuwa zwój bliżej, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

\- Mój boże - wzdycha, więc Naruto szturcha go w kolano.

\- Co to jest? - pyta natarczywie. - Do czego służy ta pieczęć?

Jiraiya opuszcza zwój. Szczerze mówiąc wygląda, jakby dostał młotkiem w głowę.

\- Do czego służy? - powtarza. - Naruto, twój przyjaciel duch jest geniuszem. Ta pieczęć, jeśli dobrze ją odczytuję, neutralizuje Przeklętą Pieczęć Niebios.

Naruto mruga. Znowu mruga. A potem _załapuje_.

\- Przeklętą Pieczęć... Mówisz o Przeklętej Pieczęci wężowego gnojka? Więc to coś może pozbyć się pieczęci, którą Orochimaru nałożył na Sasuke?!

\- Dokładnie. - Jiraiya nie patrzy już na niego, tylko znowu studiuje zwój. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale zrobił to. Już jedna dziesiąta tej pieczęci jest niesamowita. Nawet gdybym miał do dyspozycji wszystkie informacje o Przeklętej Pieczęci, zajęłoby mi dosłownie lata, żeby wynaleźć coś takiego... - Przerywa niespodziewanie i nagle jego twarz wyraża zrozumienie. - Ach, więc to dlatego.

\- _Co_ dlatego? - naciska Naruto niecierpliwie.

Jiraiya zerka na niego z roztargnieniem.

\- Dlatego szukał i niszczył laboratoria Orochimaru. A w każdym razie jest to jeden z powodów. Zbierał informacje o Przeklętej Pieczęci. To _dzięki temu_ zdołał wynaleźć tą pieczęć. Zajęło mu to dwa lata, ale wreszcie skończył. A teraz przekazuje ją tobie. - Jiraiya kręci głową z ogłuszoną miną. - Twój duch właśnie podarował ci połowę klucza do sprowadzenia z powrotem twojego emowatego przyjaciela. Przeklęta Pieczęć nie sprzyja mentalnej stabilności ofiary. Co ty takiego do diaska zrobiłeś, Naruto, że ktoś tego rodzaju stanął po twojej stronie?

Naruto nie ma pojęcia, ale ze wzrokiem wlepionym w bezcenny zwój przysięga, że kiedyś jakimś sposobem odpłaci się Yūrei za wszystko, co jego mentor zrobił.

**XVIII.**

Naruto jest niesamowicie rozbawiony i równocześnie zły, kiedy Jiraiya nie chce oddać mu zwoju, dopóki go dogłębnie nie przestudiuje. Jego nauczyciel zachowuje się jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę.

\- Chcę się z nim spotkać - żąda mężczyzna po raz pierwszy od półtora roku. - Powiedz mu, że na niego nie doniosę, nie zaatakuję go ani nawet nie pisnę o nim słowem, jeśli tego właśnie się obawia. Wszystko zostanie między nami.

Naruto przekazuje jego słowa Yūrei, kiedy widzą się następnym razem, tuż _po tym_ , jak dziękuje mu co najmniej dwudziestokrotnie.

\- Może - brzmi odpowiedź Yūrei i Naruto jest zmuszony na tym poprzestać.

**XIX.**

Dzień, w którym Yūrei i Jiraiya nareszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz, następuje cztery tygodnie po tamtej rozmowie.

Jedynym, co Naruto pamięta przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, jest jego głupi sensei próbujący otworzyć pieczęć chłopca tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, co się stanie. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że jego chrześniak straci kontrolę nad przeklętym lisem.

Kiedy Naruto znowu się budzi, pełny poczucia winy Jiraiya siedzi przy jego łóżku, podczas gdy skąpana w blasku zachodzącego słońca sylwetka Yūrei opiera się plecami o framugę okna.

\- C-co się stało? - wykrztusza chrapliwie siadając.

Yūrei rzuca na niego okiem, ale to Jiraiya zabiera się za wyjaśnianie sytuacji. Mówi, że otworzył pieczęć Naruto, a wtedy Kyūbi przejął kontrolę i zdołał wykształcić cztery ogony.

\- Zostałaby ci paskudna blizna, gdyby twój duch nie zjawił się na czas - kończy Jiraiya, wskazując palcem Yūrei. - Kupił mi wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebym przyłożył ci pieczęć i zamknął Kyūbi na nowo.

Naruto wie, że "paskudna blizna" jest wolnym przekładem "zagrażającej życiu rany" i zastanawia się, czy powinien winić nauczyciela, czy siebie.

\- Wiń jego - odzywa się w końcu Yūrei, z łatwością odgadując dręczącą chłopca wątpliwość. - Nie powinien był w ten sposób bawić się pieczęcią.

Jiraiya krzywi się, ale nie wnosi sprzeciwu. Pokój wypełnia niezręczna cisza.

\- No to - mówi Naruto, żeby trochę rozluźnić atmosferę - przynajmniej się wreszcie spotkaliście.

Twarz Jiraiyi na moment przybiera dziwny wyraz, kiedy mężczyzna kątem oka zerka na Yūrei.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, jak ten twój duch wygląda, Naruto.

Zaskoczony Naruto marszczy brwi, ale po chwili dociera do niego, o co chodzi Jiraiyi. Yūrei naprawdę jest _bardzo_ do niego podobny. Gdyby postawić ich obok siebie - albo i nie, właściwie - to nawet ślepy uznałby ich za rodzinę.

Naruto przygryza wargę, po czym postanawia jednak wykorzystać posiadaną przewagę. To trochę brzydko z jego strony, ale skoro ma przy sobie Jiraiyę, może uda im się coś od Yūrei wyciągnąć.

\- To... kim jesteś? - Robi swoją najbardziej przekonującą błagalną minę. - Znaczy, wiem, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie mówiłem, ale wyglądasz... no, wyglądasz zupełnie jak ja.

Yūrei się nie odzywa. Naruto znowu próbuje:

\- Jesteśmy... krewnymi?

Yūrei dalej patrzy się na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Minato miał jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo - mruczy Jiraiya pod nosem przyglądając się Yūrei uważnie. - Ale zjem swoje książki, jeśli nie masz w sobie przynajmniej części krwi Namikaze.

Naruto czuje się bezsensownie szczęśliwy na dźwięk tych słów.

Yūrei wreszcie wzdycha, ale Naruto znowu jest rozczarowany, bo jego mentor tylko kręci głową i mówi:

\- Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać, Naruto, więc nic nie powiem. Myśl co chcesz. Ostatecznie to w żaden sposób nie zmieni tego, kim jestem.

Potem ześlizguje się z parapetu i Naruto wie, że Yūrei zaraz sobie pójdzie.

\- Cz-czekaj! - Próbuje wygrzebać się z posłania, ale udaje mu się tylko dostać zawrotów głowy.

\- Zostań w łóżku, dzieciaku, zanim z niego spadniesz!

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa, bo cała obecna w pokoju trójka spostrzega, że Yūrei i Jiraiya równocześnie powiedzieli to samo.

Narto chichocze, choć boli go całe ciało.

\- Jej, a może to _wy dwaj_ jesteście krewniakami?

Usta Jiraiyi wyginają się w uśmiechu, a Yūrei krzywi się, choć też wygląda na rozbawionego.

\- To nie będę pytał - zapewnia Naruto, kiedy jego mentor przestaje kierować się do drzwi. - Ale któregoś dnia będziesz mi musiał powiedzieć.

Yūrei wzdycha ciężko, ale kiwa głową.

\- Przecież obiecałem.

Naruto mruga ze zdumieniem.

\- To jeden z tych dwóch powodów, dla których mnie wybrałeś?

Yūrei milczy, podczas gdy Jiraiya zdezorientowany spogląda to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Powodów?

\- Dla których Yūrei-san wybrał mnie do trenowania - tłumaczy Naruto. - Powiedział, że to dlatego, że widział mój potencjał i wie, jaki silny mogę się stać przy odpowiednim treningu, i podobają mu się moje marzenia i ideały.

\- _Szanuję_ je - prycha Yūrei. - To różnica.

\- To to samo - nie zgadza się Naruto, po czym wraca do swojego wyjaśnienia: - Yūrei-san mówi, że są jeszcze dwa powody, i obiecał mi je zdradzić któregoś dnia.

Jiraiya ma zamyśloną minę, kiedy odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Yūrei, ale nie komentuje tego, co usłyszał. Zamiast tego pyta poważnie:

\- Jakie masz plany w stosunku do Konohy?

Naruto marszczy brwi z zakłopotaniem. Plany _w stosunku_ do Konohy? Jak dotąd Yūrei nie zrobił niczego poza prowadzeniem jednoosobowej wojny przeciwko Orochimaru.

Ale Yūrei się nie waha. A nawet wygląda, jakby spodziewał się tego pytania.

\- Zamierzam ją ocalić - oświadcza Yūrei z taką samą otwartą determinacją, z jaką Naruto wypowiada swoje marzenie.

Ocalić ją, nie chronić, nie bronić. Ocalić.

Jeszcze długo po tym, jak Yūrei odchodzi, Naruto jest osłupiały, ale zastanawia się, czy - w jakiś sposób - ocalenie Konohy nie jest czwartym powodem, dla którego Yūrei go wybrał. Jiraiya wygląda, jakby po prostu był zamyślony.

**XX.**

Od tamtej chwili, zupełnie jakby ktoś udzielił mu jakiegoś rodzaju pozwolenia, Yūrei wpada częściej i zwykle pojawia się, kiedy Jiraiya jest w pobliżu. Zresztą Sannin akceptuje Yūrei bez mrugnięcia okiem, jakby zawsze tam był.

Z drugiej strony, to właściwie prawda.

Teraz razem trenują Naruto, kiedy tylko Yūrei wpada z wizytą, a po pierwszej wspólnej sesji Naruto zauważa w oczach Jiraiyi błysk zastanowienia, który zna z własnego doświadczenia. Jego sensei ma ochotę na sparing z Yūrei.

Ale Jiraiya nie prosi, a Yūrei nie proponuje. Najwyraźniej obaj są wystarczająco zadowoleni z tego, że mogą razem uczyć Naruto.

Naruto świetnie się też bawi, jeśli Yūrei zjawia się w chwili, kiedy Jiraiya przeprowadza swoje _badania_. Jego mentorowi wydaje się sprawiać wielką przyjemność wpychanie Sannina kopniakiem głową wprzód do tego domu kąpielowego albo gorącego źródła, które Jiraiya akurat szpieguje, i pozwalanie, żeby kobiety wygarbowały mu skórę.

Jiraiya rzuca mu groźne spojrzenia, narzeka i grozi, że zrobi mentorowi chłopca krzywdę, ale raz czy dwa razy Naruto zauważa, jak Sannin patrzy na Yūrei z rozczuleniem, kiedy ten jest odwrócony plecami.

A potem, któregoś dnia, około dwóch miesięcy po pierwszym spotkaniu Jiraiyi z Yūrei, mentor Naruto pojawia się między nimi jak zwykle bez zapowiedzi tylko po to, żeby ogłosić:

\- Nie będzie mnie przez jakiś czas. Dwa, może trzy miesiące.

Naruto protestuje, ale Jiraiya tylko przygląda się Yūrei przez chwilę, po czym kładzie dłoń na głowie chłopca, żeby go uciszyć.

\- Nie chodzi o nic złego, mam nadzieję? - rzuca Sannin lekko.

Yūrei uśmiecha się szeroko, choć trochę cierpko.

\- Jeśli wszystko się uda, będzie bardzo dobrze.

Jiraiya wysoko podnosi brwi, podczas gdy Naruto niecierpliwie kołysze się na piętach, ale jego sensei stwierdza tylko:

\- Więc mam nadzieję, że się uda.

Naruto szybko życzy Yūrei powodzenia, a potem z Jiraiyą patrzy, jak jego mentor znowu znika.

\- Chodź. - Jiraiya delikatnie popycha go do przodu. - Przed nami jeszcze dwie godziny drogi, zanim dotrzemy do następnego miasta.

**XXI.**

Następne miesiące są w najlepszym przypadku dziwne. Na początku nie ma tak naprawdę żadnej różnicy. Naruto jest przyzwyczajony, że Yūrei przychodzi i odchodzi, a z Jiraiyą jak zwykle podróżuje sobie przez kontynent.

Ale później, trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Yūrei wyruszył na samozwańczą misję, Jiraiya dostaje przyniesioną przez jastrzębia wiadomość od Tsunade. W tym też nie ma niczego niezwykłego - stara wiedźma zawsze przysyła Jiraiyi (w większości) regularne najnowsze nowiny o tym, co się dzieje w wiosce.

Tylko że tym razem wiadomość przynosi Takamaru, najszybszy jastrząb w całej Konoha.

Naruto skacze dokoła Jiraiyi i próbuje czytać ponad jego ramieniem, bo Sannin nie traci czasu i rozwija list w tym samym miejscu, gdzie go dostał. Wiadomość jest zakodowana i nawet jego sensei potrzebuje pół godziny oraz czakry ich obu, żeby złamać kod.

_Znalazłam akta na biurku. Dotyczą Itachiego Uchihy. W dużej części Masakry Uchihów. Dokonanej na rozkaz Danzō Shimury. Udział Itachiego został wymuszony - klan albo brat. Wszystkie dowody potwierdzone. Itachi przysłał własną wiadomość - jest skłonny przekazać tobie informacje o Akatsuki. Będzie w kontakcie. Zasadność potwierdzona. (Tak, to się wszystko kurwa dzieje, nie jestem pijana. Ja też ledwie mogę w to uwierzyć.) Po przeczytaniu spal._

Obaj milczą w osłupieniu. Naruto wie o Akatsuki - udało mu się to wyciągnąć z Jiraiyi rok temu, kiedy Yūrei nauczył go właściwego sposobu argumentowania i przedstawiania mocniejszych przesłanek.

Ale nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem to przyswoić. Jiraiya też, jeśli sądzić po jego pozbawionej emocji minie.

Bo jeśli to jest prawda - a baa-chan twierdzi, że jest; może i ma problemy z alkoholem, ale jest dobra w tym, co robi - to Itachi został zmuszony do wybrania między swoim klanem a Sasuke przez tego gnoja Danzō, co oznacza, że...

Że Sasuke uciekł bez powodu.

Naruto zastanawia się, dlaczego Yūrei - bo naprawdę, kto _inny_ mógł to być? - nie przekazał tych akt wcześniej, a potem czuje się winny, bo przecież Sasuke i tak nie zatrzymałby się na tyle, żeby chociaż wysłuchać i, co ważniejsze, _uwierzyć_ , szczególnie będąc pod wpływem Orochimaru.

Ale to. To wszystko zmienia.

\- Więc Itachi teraz dla nas szpieguje? - rzuca, kiedy już dłużej nie może znieść milczenia.

Jiraiya przez chwilę kręci głową, a potem wrzuca wiadomość w płomienie.

\- Na to wygląda. Wciąż jednak chcę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

\- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że Yūrei-san zdołał przekonać Itachiego, żeby dla nas szpiegował - mruczy Naruto, na co Sannin odpowiada ostrym spojrzeniem. - Co? - broni się chłopiec. - Obaj doskonale wiemy, że to jego sprawka.

\- Ale jakim sposobem się dowiedział? - Krzywi się sfrustrowany Jiraiya. - Mam najlepszą sieć szpiegowską w całym Kraju Ognia, jedną z najlepszych na kontynencie, i nigdy niczego na ten temat nie słyszałem, ani słowa. A potem ten twój duch bierze i znika na trzy tygodnie i nagle Itachi Uchiha, właśnie on spośród wszystkich możliwych ludzi, zgadza się dla nas szpiegować.

\- Może po prostu jesteś do niczego? - sugeruje Naruto i momentalnie zarabia klapsa w głowę.

Na tym niespodzianki się nie kończą. Mija kolejne pięć tygodni i pojawia się następna wiadomość. Naruto ma wrażenie, że Jiraiya wygląda na trochę zaniepokojonego.

_Itachi zgodził się z tobą spotkać. Minakami Onsen, Yugakure, Kraj Gorących Wód, za dwa tygodnie w południe. Bądź ostrożny i na wszystkich Hokage nie spóźnij się. Po przeczytaniu spal._

\- Cóż... - wzdycha Jiraiya z rezygnacją. - To chyba idziemy do Yugakure.

**XXII.**

\- Więc to jednak _jest_ podstęp! - warczy Naruto, kiedy docierają do pokoju, w którym ma się odbyć spotkanie, i znajdują tam nie tylko Itachiego Uchihę, ale również Kisame Hoshigakiego. Odskakuje do tyłu i sięga po swoje ostrza czakry.

Kisame tylko prycha drwiąco nie ruszając się z kąta pokoju, gdzie stoi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Naruto przygląda mu się dokładniej i zauważa, że człowiek-rekin właściwie wygląda, jakby ktoś go nieźle sprał.

\- Odłóż je, gnojku - mówi Hoshigake. - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, to bym cię zabił, a potem mnie by zabili, bo miałbym przeciwko sobie tego tu dziadka _oraz_ twojego stukniętego sobowtóra.

Jiraiya sprawia wrażenie śmiertelnie obrażonego "dziadkiem", ale Naruto bardziej interesuje ostatnia część.

\- "Stukniętego sobowtóra"? Spotkaliście Yū... kogoś, kto wygląda jak ja?

\- Spotkaliśmy? - warczy Kisame, choć Naruto wyczuwa w jego głosie sporo niechętnego szacunku kryjącego się za wyraźną irytacją. - No, chyba można tak powiedzieć. Przeklęty pokurcz walczy jak duch.

Yūrei naprawdę wcale nie jest taki niski - wzrostem sięga nawet powyżej przeciętnej - tylko że Kisame jest najwyższą osobą, jaką Naruto kiedykolwiek widział, więc to chyba ma jakiś sens. Ale...

\- Cha, cha! - śmieje się Naruto triumfalnie i chowa broń, bo widocznie żaden z Akatsuki nie zamierza atakować. - Skopał ci dupę, co nie, rybi pysku?

Kisame warczy na niego, ale Itachi wtrąca się do rozmowy, zanim zostają wymienione kolejne obelgi:

\- Kisame, tracimy czas.

I atmosfera nagle znowu staje się ciężka, kiedy Itachi wychodzi z cienia z miną tak znudzoną i obojętną, jak zawsze. Tylko że tym razem, wyjątkowo, nie aktywował Sharingana.

Dziwne. Czy to znaczy, że Itachi nie uważa ich za zagrożenie? Ale przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaufałby tak po prostu niedawnemu wrogowi przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nawet gdyby był teraz niepewnym sprzymierzeńcem.

\- W porządku, bierzmy się za interesy. - Jiraiya podchodzi do stołu i siada przy nim. Itachi chwilę później robi to samo. - Naruto, przestań zrażać do siebie rybi pysk.

Naruto chichocze, a Kisame patrzy na nich z jeszcze większą złością. Jiraiya najwyraźniej nie docenił jego "dziadka".

Chłodnym tonem, krótko i zwięźle, Itachi przedstawia im plany Akatsuki. Naruto wkrótce zapomina o trzymaniu Kisame na oku, bo Uchiha mówi o porwaniu, które ma nastąpić za półtora miesiąca, porwaniu _Gaary_ , bo chłopak jest jinchūrikim Ichibi.

Naruto chce od razu biec i zapolować na resztę Akatsuki, ale i Jiraiya, i Itachi są przeciwni jego pomysłowi.

\- Nie jesteś wystarczająco silny, żeby zabić ich wszystkich - twierdzi Itachi beznamiętnie. - _Ja_ nie jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby zabić ich wszystkich.

To sprawia, że Naruto się zamyka - głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jakiś Uchiha mógłby przyznać się do słabości.

\- Lepiej zaczekać, aż Akatsuki wykona swój ruch - ciągnie Itachi monotonnie. - Wszyscy członkowie zbiorą się, żeby wydobyć Ichibi. Z wyjątkiem Paina.

Mówi dalej, opisując po kolei członków Akatsuki - Deidarę i Sasoriego, Kakuzu i Hidana, nawet Zetsu - i podając najlepsze sposoby na pokonanie każdego z nich. Jiraiya jest wyraźnie rozdarty między zapisywaniem tego wszystkiego a znieruchomieniem w wiecznym stanie niedowierzania.

\- Yūrei-san prosił, żebym wam przekazał, że kobietę macie zostawić w spokoju - dodaje Itachi na końcu.

Naruto uważa, że zwyczajnie dziwnie brzmi u Itachiego dodawanie komukolwiek honoryfikatora.

Jiraiya przestaje pisać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie powiedział. - Itachi przesuwa się minimalnie. Wzrok ma utkwiony w Sanninie. - Ale powiedział, że zrozumiesz, jeśli usłyszysz jej imię. Nazywa siebie Konan.

Jiraiya zauważalnie zamiera, przez kilka sekund nie mogąc ukryć szoku.

Naruto szturcha go w ramię.

\- O co chodzi? Znasz ją?

Jego nauczyciel marszczy brwi i stuka się ołówkiem w brodę.

\- Jest moją byłą uczennicą. Od lat niczego o niej nie słyszałem.

\- Co?! - woła Naruto. - Myślałem, że uczyłeś mojego tatę!

Jiraiya przewraca oczami.

\- Twój staruszek nie był jedyną osobą, jaką uczyłem. Przed tobą miałem czterech uczniów, dzieciaku.

\- I jeden z nich skończył jako kryminalista - zauważa Kisame z krzywym uśmiechem. - Nie za dobrze to świadczy o twoich zdolnościach nauczycielskich, dziadku.

Jiraiya rzuca człowiekowi-rekinowi dogłębnie poirytowane spojrzenie, nie pozwala jednak, żeby zniewaga specjalnie mu przeszkadzała. Naruto podchodzi do tego inaczej. Jego sensei może być w najlepszym przypadku leniwym zbokiem, ale nikt - z wyjątkiem jego samego, Yūrei i Tsunade, oczywiście - nie będzie przy nim mówił takich rzeczy o Sanninie, a już na pewno nikomu nie ujdzie to na sucho.

\- Zamknij się, rybi pysku! - wrzeszczy. - Jak to świadczy o twoim nauczycielu? Przynajmniej jeden z uczniów Ero-sennina został Hokage!

W odpowiedzi na jego rewelację Kisame przybiera kompletnie zaskoczoną minę, Jiraiya zakrywa twarz dłońmi, a Itachi patrzy na Naruto z uniesioną brwią.

\- Więc twój stary to naprawdę Yondaime? - mówi w końcu Kisame, który uważnie przygląda się chłopcu. - Zastanawiałem się nad tym, prawdę mówiąc. Ten twój sobowtór też jest prawie identyczny jak Żółty Błysk.

\- Naruto, przestań to rozgłaszać wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawisz - gani go Jiraiya.

Nastolatek prycha i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Mam jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Yondaime ma jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. _Jakim sposobem_ nikt się sam nie domyślił w tej samej chwili, kiedy na mnie spojrzał, nie mam pojęcia. Cała wioska musi być ślepa.

Nawet Itachi przez krótką chwilę sprawia wrażenie rozbawionego słowami Naruto, zaraz potem jednak Jiraiya wraca do zasadniczego tematu rozmowy:

\- W porządku. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym przedyskutować tą kwestię z Hokage, ale jeżeli Konan naprawdę należy do Akatsuki, nie mogę powiedzieć innym, żeby się powstrzymywali, kiedy ich zaatakuje.

Itachi tak jakby wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że tylko przekazuje wiadomość i niespecjalnie go obchodzi, czy Jiraiya posłucha, czy nie.

Niech mu bogowie pomogą, Naruto zaczyna łapać uchihowski.

Po tych wszystkich rewelacjach spotkanie powoli zbliża się ku końcowi. Itachi daje słowo, że przekaże informację o miejscu, w którym ma nastąpić wydobycie Ichibi, kiedy tylko się tego dowie, a później wstaje i razem z Kisame rusza ku drzwiom.

\- Jeszcze jedno - woła za nimi Jiraiya, choć wzrok skupia na Itachim. - Dlaczego teraz? Rozumiem, że nie miałeś za dużego wyboru, kiedy chodziło o twój klan, ale całymi latami pracowałeś na własną rękę. Dlaczego zgodziłeś się działać wspólnie z Konohą po tak długim czasie rozgrywania swojej gry?

Itachi nie odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale też nie od razu wychodzi.

\- Gry? - powtarza wreszcie. - Trafne porównanie. To proste. Pojawił się nowy gracz; to całkiem logiczne, że dostosowuję swoje plany do sytuacji.

Sekundę później już ich nie ma i dopiero wtedy Naruto przypomina sobie, że chciał spytać Itachiego o powody, dla których podjudzał Sasuke do zabicia go.

\- Sądzę - mówi Jiraiya powoli po dłuższej chwili - że czas wracać do domu.

Naruto myśli o Gaarze, o sile Akatsuki i o szybkości, z jaką Yūrei to wszystko połączył w ciągu kilku minionych miesięcy, i nie potrafi się z nim nie zgodzić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **baa-chan** \- _babcia_ , _babunia_
> 
>  **-chan** \- pieszczotliwy sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia) używany głównie w stosunku do małych dzieci obojga płci i dziewcząt do osiągnięcia dorosłości  
>  **Chidori** \- _Tysiąc Ptaków_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **chūnin** \- średnia ranga ninja, przyznawana po zdaniu egzaminu na chūnina
> 
>  **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** \- _uwolnienie ziemi: technika ukrycia jak kret_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)
> 
>  **Ero-sennin** \- _Ero-Mędrzec_
> 
>  **Fūton: Kamikaze** \- _uwolnienie wiatru: boski wiatr_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)
> 
>  **genin** \- najniższa ranga ninja, przyznawana po ukończeniu Akademii Ninja (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **genjutsu** \- techniki ninja wpływające na umysł, nieingerujące w świat fizyczny
> 
>  **Harem no Jutsu** \- _technika haremu_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Hokage** \- tytuł przywódców Konohy; _Sandaime Hokage_ to trzeci przywódca Konohy od czasu powstania wioski
> 
>  **Ichibi** \- _jeden ogon_ , oficjalne "imię" demona-tanuki, nadane mu przez ninja z uwagi na ilość jego ogonów
> 
>  **jiji** \- _dziadek_  
>  **jinchūriki** \- _moc ludzkiej ofiary_ , człowiek, który ma w sobie zapieczętowanego jednego z ogoniastych demonów  
>  **jōnin** \- najwyższa ranga ninja  
>  **jutsu** \- słowo mające wiele znaczeń, ale tutaj oznaczające dowolną _technikę_ ninja
> 
>  **Kage Bunshin** \- _Klony Cienia_ , materialne klony przywołane _Techniką Klona Cienia_ (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Kami** \- _Bóg_  
>  **kunai** \- rodzaj obosiecznego sztyletu używanego do walki wręcz i rzucania (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Kyūbi** \- _dziewięć ogonów_ , oficjalne "imię" lisiego demona, nadane mu przez ninja z uwagi na ilość jego ogonów
> 
>  **Nidaime** \- _Drugi_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę drugą w kolejności, np. drugą o tym samym imieniu, drugiego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" drugiego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja  
>  **ninjutsu** \- techniki ninja wpływające na świat fizyczny (ciało, otoczenie)
> 
>  **Raikiri** \- _Cięcie Błyskawicy_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Rasengan** \- _Wirująca Sfera_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)
> 
>  **-san** \- sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia) używany w stosunku do osób o takim samym statusie, tłumaczony zwykle jako _pan_ , _pani_  
>  **Sandaime** \- _Trzeci_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę trzecią w kolejności, np. trzecią o tym samym imieniu, trzeciego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" trzeciego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja  
>  **Sannin** \- słowo-tytuł oznaczające jednego z trzech legendarnych ninja: Jiraiyę, Orochimaru albo Tsunade  
>  **sensei** \- _nauczyciel_ , również jako sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia), np. _Kakashi-sensei_  
>  **Sharingan** \- _Kopiujące Oko_ , wrodzona cecha klanu Uchiha (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **shinobi** \- inne określenie _ninja_  
>  **Shodaime** \- _Pierwszy_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę pierwszą w kolejności, np. pierwszą o tym samym imieniu, pierwszego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" pierwszego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja
> 
>  **teme** \- wyzwisko tłumaczone zwykle jako _gnojek_
> 
>  **Yondaime** \- _Czwarty_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę czwartą w kolejności, np. czwartą o tym samym imieniu, czwartego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" czwartego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pojawiające się w oryginale słowa w języku japońskim zostawiłam nieprzetłumaczone, a ich znaczenie (z wyjątkiem imion, nazwisk i nazw geograficznych) podałam w notatce pod rozdziałem. Gdybym coś przegapiła, proszę dać mi znać.

**XXIII.**

Dwa tygonie później i miesiąc wcześniej, niż planowali, Naruto i Jiraiya wracają do Konohy.

W męczarniach znoszą spotkanie z Tsunade - podczas którego stara wiedźma ględzi o tym, jak to nie ma pojęcia, kto przekazuje te wszystkie informacje, które zresztą okazały się prawdziwe, każda jedna, a _Naruto_ rozgaduje się na temat tego gnoja Danzō, najwyraźniej stojącego za całym mnóstwem smutnych wydarzeń, którego naprawdę powinni od razu sprzątnąć - po czym Hokage* mówi im, żeby poszli odpocząć i odwiedzić przyjaciół. Wezwie ich z powrotem, kiedy poinformuje o sytuacji przywódców klanów (nie musi dodawać, że Danzō będzie trzymać od tego z dala, podobnie jak resztę Rady).

Prawdopodobnie po wiosce już krążą wieści o ich powrocie, ale trochę potrwa, zanim Naruto znajdzie ktokolwiek znajomy, więc chłopiec planuje najpierw wrócić do swojego mieszkania, wziąć gorący prysznic i zjeść ramen. Zaprasza do siebie Jiraiyę, ale nie zaskakuje go, że jego sensei* odmawia.

\- Tch - prycha Naruto i krzyżuje ręce. - Powinni ci zakazać wstępu do publicznych domów kąpielowych i gorących źródeł. Gdyby Yūrei-san* tu był, znowu byś pożałował.

\- Nie przypominaj mi - parska Jiraiya. - Ale twój duch będzie wiedział, że wróciliśmy do domu, prawda?

Naruto kiwa głową.

\- Zawsze wie, gdzie jestem. I nie będzie szczęśliwy, jak zobaczy, że znowu zbokolisz.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło. - Jiraiya wywraca oczami. - Będzie to musiał jakoś przeżyć, świętoszek jeden. Zresztą tym razem nie zamierzam prowadzić badań. Chcę odwiedzić Sarutobi-sensei.

Naruto mruga przez chwilę, a potem się rozpogadza.

\- Och! Ja też dawno go nie widziałem! Pójdę z tobą!

\- Nie tym razem. - Jiraiya czochra włosy Naruto, który krzywi się niechętnie. No naprawdę, nie jest już przecież dzieckiem. - To sprawy dorosłych, dzieciaku. Muszę z nim o czymś porozmawiać. Idź do domu, odpocznij trochę, a potem znajdź resztę swojej drużyny. Zobaczymy się później.

Naruto z rozdrażnieniem marszczy brwi, kiedy w następnej chwili Jiraiya znika dzięki technice Shunshin*. Sprawy dorosłych? I Jiraiya nie chce, żeby Naruto przy tym był?

Nie mógłby wyraźniej _poprosić_ , żeby Naruto poszedł za nim.

Więc idzie. Własnymi ścieżkami zmierza do domu jiji*, po drodze wzmacniając dzięki czakrze wzrok i słuch, żeby nie musieć podchodzić za blisko. Jiraiya jest mimo wszystko Sanninem*, a Sandaime* to... no cóż, Sandaime.

Na całe szczęście większość ludzi jest w pracy, a kompleks Sarutobich nie leży w samym środku wioski, bo Jiraiya wcale nie _rozmawia_ z dziadkiem, jak twierdził.

Zamiast tego nauczyciel Naruto drze się na emerytowanego Hokage na trawniku przed budynkiem znajdującym się pośrodku kompleksu, a w jego uniesionym głosie wyraźnie słychać wściekłość. Nawet włosy ma zjeżone.

\- Obiecałeś mi, że się nim zaopiekujesz! - wrzeszczy Jiraiya, podczas gdy dokoła inni członkowie klanu znikają w tajemniczy sposób, żeby dać tym dwóm przynajmniej pozory prywatności.

Słuchający wybuchu byłego ucznia Sandaime wygląda trochę blado. Naruto go nie wini. Nigdy, _przenigdy_ wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby jego sensei tak krzyczał. Jasne, zdarzyło mu się kiedyś unieść głos, czasem ze zdenerwowania, czasem nawet ze złości, ale zawsze towarzyszyła temu jakaś ukryta tolerancja czy wręcz rozbawienie.

Jiraiya nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia naprawdę _rozgniewanego_.

Ale teraz z pewnością jest wściekły.

\- A potem słyszę, że wyrósł na ulicy! _W Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarni!_ \- warczy Jiraiya. - Mógł go ktoś zabić! Mógł go ktoś _zgwałcić_! Ktoś mógł go sprzedać i nikt by nawet o tym nie wiedział! Miałeś dopilnować, żeby się nim zajęto!

\- Jiraiyo. - Po raz pierwszy Sarutobi ma minę niepewną i... coraz bardziej zaniepokojoną. - Nie miałem pojęcia...

\- _Nie miałeś pojęcia?!_ \- rzuca Jiraiya gorzko. - Był twoim podopiecznym! Miałeś mieć go na oku, nawet po tym, jak podrzuciłeś go do sierocińca! Nie miał sam się sobą zajmować! Trzy czwarte wioski już go nienawidzi! Co dokładnie sprawiło, że powierzenie dobra Naruto bandzie nienawidzących samego jego istnienia, przepracowanych cywili w przepełnionym sierocińcu, wydało ci się dobrym pomysłem? Ale pozwoliłem na to, bo powiedziałeś - _przysiągłeś_ \- że dopilnujesz, żeby się nim zaopiekowali. Twierdziłeś, że będziesz go regularnie odwiedzać, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku!

\- Odwiedzałem go! - woła Sandaime takim tonem, jakby chciał się bronić. - Ja... On nigdy nie powiedział ani słowa...

\- Czy Naruto sprawia na tobie wrażenie osoby, która jęczy, że ma problemy?! - warczy Jiraiya. - Po tym, jak przeforsowałeś to głupie prawo i nie pozwoliłeś, żeby Naruto został adoptowany, chociaż był _moim_ chrześniakiem, _obiecałeś_ mi, że dopilnujesz jego bezpieczeństwa! Nie podobało mi się to, bo obaj wiedzieliśmy, że bezpieczny nie znaczy szczęśliwy, ale zgodziłem się, pod warunkiem, że dotrzymasz słowa, ja zaś opuszczę Konohę i upewnię się, że nie uda się go zabić nikomu z innych wiosek. Ja wykonałem swoją pracę, _sensei_... a ty?

Naruto więcej już nie słyszy, bo mężczyźni zaraz po tych słowach wycofują się do głównego budynku, żeby tam kontynuować swoją tak zwaną rozmowę.

To jednak wystarcza, żeby wprawić go w osłupienie. Myślał, że jego sensei zapomniał o tej sprawie kiedy tylko Naruto potraktował ją z lekceważeniem dwa lata temu. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, że Jiraiya pielęgnował urazę wielkości Kraju Ognia przez cały ten czas i po prostu czekał na zakończenie ich podróży i możliwość stanięcia z jiji twarzą w twarz, żeby pozwolić sobie na wybuch.

Ale dziadek trochę sobie na to zasłużył i Naruto czuje do swojego ojca chrzestnego przypływ czułości, podczas gdy cała ta raczej dość jednostronna dyskusja zostawia go z takim samym uderzającym do głowy ciepłym uczuciem, jakie pamięta z czasów, kiedy Yūrei po raz pierwszy stał się stałą niezmienną w jego życiu.

Mimo wszystko trochę strasznie było na to patrzeć, nawet jeśli cały ten gniew nie był skierowany na niego, i Naruto zapisuje sobie w pamięci, żeby nigdy nie nadepnąć Jiraiyi na odcisk, jeśli będzie mógł coś na to poradzić. Najwyraźniej za tą leniwą, beztroską, zboczoną, żartobliwą osobowością kryje się niebezpieczne usposobienie, które może iść w zawody ze spuszczonym ze smyczy Kyūbim*.

Kieruje się w stronę swojego mieszkania, ale zanim jeszcze udaje mu się pokonać choćby połowę drogi zaczepia go znajoma, wysoka, choć wciąż rosnąca, różowowłosa kunoichi* i Naruto zapomina o swoich obecnych problemach i po prostu cieszy się darmowym uściskiem Sakury, pełnymi radości pozdrowieniami od Konohamaru i jego przyjaciół oraz powitaniem ze strony drużyn Shikamaru i Kiby.

**XXIV.**

Kiedy następnym razem Naruto zostaje wezwany do gabinetu Tsunade, wygląda to tak, jakby w środku zebrało się coś w rodzaju rady wojennej.

Obecny jest każdy jeden przywódca klanu – stoją wszyscy razem po lewej stronie pomieszczenia i mają ponure miny. Po prawej ustawiły się drużyny Gaia, ósma i dziesiąta plus Sakura i Kakashi – który się spóźnił – oraz Shizune i Jiraiya. Są też Ibiki i Anko, podobnie jak Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkō i fioletowowłosa kobieta w stroju ANBU. Niedaleko nich Sarutobi pali tą swoją fajkę; Naruto prawie widzi napięcie między nim a Jiraiyą. Temari również tam jest, ale Naruto przypomina sobie, że Shikamaru wspomniał coś o jej roli ambasadora Suny.

Największym jednak zaskoczeniem, z pewnością dla wszystkich, jest obecność Itachiego, choć z kolei Kisame się nie pokazał. Itachi ma wokół siebie sporo pustej przestrzeni, a wielu shinobich* przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

\- W porządku, skoro wszyscy już jesteśmy – Tsunade przerywa na chwilę, żeby posłać Kakashiemu gniewne spojrzenie – chcę się przede wszystkim dowiedzieć, kto bawi się w szpiega Konohy, i chcę to wiedzieć teraz.

Znowu milknie i tym razem omiata wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i zgromadzone w nim osoby. Naruto z trudem zachowuje spokój, kiedy jej oczy na chwilę zatrzymują się na nim. Nie pomaga mu w tym również fakt, że Hokage* tak samo postępuje z Jiraiyą i w końcu Itachim. Jak na starą wiedźmę ma instynkt pierwsza klasa.

\- Słuchajcie, wiem, że przynajmniej jedna osoba w tym pokoju może mi to powiedzieć. Jiraiyo, zaczniemy od ciebie.

Jiraiya nawet nie mruga okiem, choć każdy w pomieszczeniu momentalnie obraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Naruto uznaje, że dobrze to o nim świadczy.

\- Czy to naprawdę ważne w tej chwili? – pyta mężczyzna.

Tsunade mruży oczy.

\- Mówimy o kimś, kto wie o Konoha więcej, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. I mam niby wierzyć, że Kisame Hoshigaki doznał nagłej zmiany uczuć i postanowił pomóc naszej wiosce tak po prostu z dobroci serca? _Tak_ , to jest ważne. A teraz powiedz mi wreszcie, co wiesz.

\- Z tego, co widziałem, i to nie tylko podczas naszego spotkania – mówi Jiraiya wymijająco – Kisame jest lojalny Itachiemu. Może nawet są przyjaciółmi, w najluźniejszym sensie tego słowa, ale jednak przyjaciółmi. Teraz, kiedy Itachi nieoficjalnie zmienił strony, Kisame najwyraźniej zdecydował odejść z nim.

Naruto zerka na swojego senseia* ukradkiem i nie odzywa się.

\- Ale dlaczego Itachi zmienił strony? – naciska Tsunade. Naruto zastanawia się, czy któreś z tej dwójki pamięta, że Itachi znajduje się w tym samym pokoju. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przyłączył się do Akatsuki tylko po to, żeby mieć na nich oko, ale nie chcesz chyba, żebym uwierzyła, że pewnego pięknego ranka obudził się i tak po prostu postanowił porzucić swoje dotychczasowe plany i znów połączyć siły z Konohą.

Jiraiya obojętnie wzrusza ramionami, ale Tsunade na ten widok wali w biurko otwartymi dłońmi i wszyscy obecni zgodnie podskakują.

\- Nie udawaj mi tu gównianego niewiniątka, Jiraiyo! Jak długo się znamy? _Wiem_ , kiedy coś przede mną ukrywasz, więc wyrzuć to z siebie, zanim przygwożdżę ci jaja do ściany i wyduszę to z ciebie siłą! To poważna sprawa! Dotyczy bezpieczeństwa Konohy _oraz_ jej najbliższego sprzymierzeńca!

Jiraiya wzdryga się i zerka na Naruto, który z poczuciem winy szura nogami. Kiedy Tsunade ujmuje to w ten sposób, wszystko brzmi o wiele gorzej.

\- Czy to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z osobą, która uratowała Hayate-san* i zapieczętowała najpotężniejsze jutsu Orochimaru? – pyta nagle Shikamaru. Jego uważne spojrzenie wbite jest prosto w Naruto. – I systematycznie niszczyła laboratoria Orochimaru przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku, i kupiła ci ostrza czakry w sklepie rodziny Tenten?

Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu jest wprost ogłuszająca. Hayate sztywnieje i podchodzi krok bliżej. Sandaime* nie reaguje otwarcie, ale jego wzrok wyraża większe skupienie.

\- Asuma-sensei jest jedynym mieszkańcem wioski, który walczy ostrzami czakry wykonanymi specjalnie do walki wręcz – wyjaśnia Tenten. – Więc mojemu tacie utkwiło w pamięci, że wykonał drugą parę. Powiedział mi o tym kiedyś i jakoś się to rozniosło. Poza tym pokazałeś je Shikamaru kilka dni temu.

\- Naruto – odzywa się znowu Tsunade. Dłonie złożyła razem, a łokcie oparła na biurku. – Ktokolwiek nam pomaga... zapewne możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że wślizguje się do Konohy i wyślizguje z niej od dłuższego czasu, ale nie narobił żadnych szkód. Prawdę mówiąc wręcz przeciwnie. Jako Hokage daję ci moje słowo, że w żaden sposób go nie skrzywdzę, o ile nie okaże się być wrogiem.

Naruto opuszcza wzrok i długą chwilę patrzy z krzywą miną w podłogę, zanim ponownie kieruje go na Tsunade z całym sprzeciwem, na jaki go stać.

\- Zrobił to wszystko. Nie jest wrogiem.

O Tsunade bardzo dobrze świadczy fakt, że momentalnie jej nie odbija. Wręcz przeciwnie, kobieta na powrót wygodnie rozsiada się na krześle i mierzy Naruto pełnymi powagi oczami.

\- Kto to jest?

\- Ma na imię Yūrei – wyznaje Naruto, a potem bierze głęboki wdech i dodaje ostrożnie: - Yūrei Namikaze.

Przyjaciele Naruto, Temari i nawet kilku starszych shinobi, wszyscy mają miny zaskoczone nazwiskiem, które najwyraźniej ma być znaczące, ale Jiraiya rzuca Naruto ostre spojrzenie, podczas gdy reszta zgromadzonych zgodnie krztusi się albo opuszcza szczęki na podłogę. Tsunade wybałusza oczy prawie komicznie. Tylko Itachi nie reaguje w żaden sposób, tylko stoi bez ruchu z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu.

Byłoby zabawnie, gdyby cała ta sytuacja tak bardzo Naruto nie denerwowała.

\- _Namizake?_ – woła Tsunade, prostując się na krześle. – Chcesz powiedzieć...

Naruto pośpiesznie kiwa głową. Jiraiya sam to powiedział – że nie ma szans, żeby Yūrei nie miał w sobie choć trochę krwi Namizake, więc Naruto nie kłamie: Yūrei _jest_ Namikaze, w ten czy inny sposób.

\- On wygląda prawie identycznie jak ja, baa-chan*, a Ero-sennin mówi, że wyglądam prawie tak samo, jak mój tata – zaklina się. – Widziałem zdjęcia. Poza tym, że Yūrei-san nie ma oczywiście żadnych znaków podobnych do wąsów. I jest trochę bledszy. Ale nie aż tak blady, jak mój tata.

Tsunade powoli wciąga i wypuszcza powietrze, a potem przenosi wzrok na Jiraiyę.

\- Czy to prawda?

Jiraiya waha się przez mgnienie oka, po czym mówi:

\- Yūrei dołączył do nas jakieś dwa lata po początku naszej podróży. Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem, widziałem go od tyłu. I pomyliłbym go z Minato, gdyby Minato jeszcze żył.

\- Przepraszam, o kim właściwie my tu mówimy? – wtrąca się Temari niecierpliwie, ale na tyle uprzejmie, na ile jest w stanie w obecnej sytuacji.

Tsunade tylko na nią zerka.

\- O Minato Namikaze, choć większość ludzi na kontynencie zna go jako zmarłego Yondaime* Hokage albo Żółty Błysk.

Do Temari chyba początkowo nie docierają słowa Hokage, bo patrzy na Naruto dopiero po chwili.

\- A ty jesteś jego synem?

W jej głosie nie ma niedowierzania i Naruto prawie puszy się z dumy. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do słów uznania ze strony innych osób, niż te, które naprawdę go znają.

Uśmiecha się zuchwale, kiwa głową i macha jej ręką, podczas gdy w pokoju robi się coraz głośniej. Kątem oka widzi Kakashiego, który po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia spotkania nie trzyma w ręce książki i całą uwagę poświęca temu, co się dzieje.

\- Myślałem, że Minato był ostatnim członkiem swojego klanu – mówi głośno Shikaku, który sprawia wrażenie zamyślonego.

\- Może jest bękartem – podsuwa Inoichi, ale nie robi tego nieprzyjaźnie, bo inaczej Nakago by mu pokazał. – Namikaze zresztą i tak nie pochodzili z Konohy.

\- Czy jesteśmy pewni, że to Namikaze? – odzywa się sztywno Hiashi. – Nie wątpię w słowa Jiraiya-sama* ani nawet Naruto-kun*, ale mogli się przecież pomylić.

Zanim Naruto ma możliwość zaprotestować, głos zabiera nie kto inny, jak Itachi:

\- Możecie zapytać go sami. Niedługo się tu zjawi.

Znowu nastaje chwila ciszy, a potem powoli narasta dźwięk, który ostatecznie przypomina stłumiony ryk. Gdyby wokół pomieszczenia nie zostały rozstawione osłony wygłuszające, większa część wioski by ich słyszała.

\- CISZA! – wrzeszczy Tsunade i kiedy wszyscy milkną, znacząco patrzy na Itachiego. – Wyjaśnij – mówi.

Itachi unosi brew.

\- Co tu wyjaśniać? Yūrei-san poprosił mnie, żebym poinformował was o jego rychłym przybyciu. Powiedział, że najpierw musi się czymś zająć, ale zaraz potem się tu zjawi.

\- Poinform... – Tsunade wzdycha ciężko i masuje się po czole. – I podejrzewam, że wpadnie tu ot tak sobie, bez żadnego problemu?

Itachi wydaje się nieporuszony.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że robił to już dotychczas wiele razy, czyż nie?

Tsunade patrzy na niego spode łba, a potem przenosi złowrogie spojrzenie na Genmę, który od czasu do czasu pełni wartę przy bramie.

\- Kiedy ten cały bałagan z Akatsuki dobiegnie końca, dopiero urządzę wam szkolenie.

Genma ciężko przełyka ślinę i potulnie kiwa głową.

\- Jeśli to pomoże. – Jiraiya wyciąga zza pazuchy zwój, który Naruto dostał na urodziny. Naruto przyzwalająco potakuje, kiedy jego sensei zerka na niego z pytaniem na twarzy. – Yūrei zrobił to dla Naruto na urodziny.

Tsunade wygina brew, po czym sięga po zwój, który podaje jej Jiraiya, i rozwija go.

\- To jest...?

\- Pieczęć – potwierdza Jiraiya cicho. – Dokładnie ją przestudiowałem. Ma zdolność całkowitego zniesienia Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios Orochimaru.

W pokoju znowu wybucha istne pandemonium, choć tym razem głos Anko wybija się ponad wszystkie pozostałe:

\- Czy to prawda? – pyta prawie desperacko, na chwilę chyba zapominając, do kogo mówi. – Czy ona naprawdę może znieść Przeklętą Pieczęć?

Jiraiya kiwa głową.

\- Sprawdzałem tą pieczęć całymi miesiącami, samodzielnie _i z Yūrei_. Jest dobra. Uważam, że jest też częścią powodu, dla którego Yūrei wyszukiwał laboratoria Orochimaru. Zbierał dane potrzebne do stworzenia czegoś, co będzie odwrócić skutki Przeklętej Pieczęci.

Tym razem nie rozlegają się żadne głosy próbujące zagłuszyć się nawzajem, tylko zapada pełne napięcia milczenie.

\- No cóż – odzywa się wreszcie Tsunade i odkłada zwój z cierpkim uśmiechem. – Chyba okazalibyśmy niewdzięczność, gdybyśmy ukarali go za włamywanie się do wioski, po tym wszystkim, co dla nas zrobił?

\- Więcej niż niewdzięczność – zgadza się Jiraiya, ale w jego oczach Naruto widzi cień prawdziwej ulgi, która dodatkowo go uspokaja.

\- To kiedy on się tu zjawi? – pyta Tsunade Itachiego.

Itachi niedbale wzdryga ramionami i nic nie mówi. Tsunade patrzy na niego z irytacją, ale zanim udaje jej się naciskać dalej, Naruto czuje, jak za jego plecami gromadzi się znajoma czakra jego mentora i w następnym momencie obok niego pojawia się Yūrei we własnej osobie.

Trzy czwarte zgromadzenia cofa się o krok i sięga po broń, ale Naruto na nic nie zważa, tylko rzuca się na starszego blondyna i obejmuje go.

\- Yūrei-san! Minęło trzy i pół miesiąca! Mówiłeś, że najwyżej trzy!

\- Powiedziałem, że może trzy – koryguje Yūrei, targając włosy Naruto. – Co u ciebie?

\- Super! – Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko do swojego mentora. – Udało mi się skończyć trening w przecinaniu liści, zanim dotarliśmy do Konohy. Czy to znaczy, że mogę już wplatać w Rasengan* czakrę wiatru?

\- Na pewno nie – odpowiada Yūrei stanowczo. – Ile razy ci mówiłem? Nie możesz opuszczać wszystkich kroków pomiędzy tylko dlatego, że jesteś niecierpliwym bachorem. W następnej kolejności będziesz przecinał wodospady.

Naruto dąsa się z celową przesadą, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi przestać się uśmiechać, zarówno z powodu powrotu Yūrei, jak i widoku pokoju wpatrzonego w nich z niepewną fascynacją.

\- Skończyłeś biegać po kontynencie? – pyta przyjaźnie uśmiechnięty Jiraiya.

\- Na razie. Skończyłeś podglądać miejscowe panie? – odwzajemnia się Yūrei bez chwili wahania.

I tak od niechcenia obaj wdają się w typowe dla nich przekomarzanki. Po chwili do Naruto dociera powód, dla którego – całkowicie świadomie – to robią: pozostali shinobi znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu powoli, choć nie do końca, odprężają się.

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam wam w środku to serdeczne powitanie – wtrąca się sucho Tsunade i momentalnie zyskuje uwagę Yūrei, bo obaj nauczyciele Naruto milkną. – Widzę, że Naruto i Jiraiya nie przesadzali. Wyglądasz jak skóra zdarta z Minato. Definitywnie jeden z Namikaze.

Naruto wierci się pod ostrym wzrokiem Yūrei i masuje się po karku.

\- I co z tego? – pyta starszy blondyn chłodno. W jego głosie nie ma obronnego tonu, którego Naruto prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby ukryć, gdyby był na jego miejscu.

Tsunade kręci głową, po czym wskazuje na stopy Yūrei.

\- To był Hiraishin*, prawda?

W pomieszczeniu rozlega się kilka głośnych zachłyśnięć, a Yūrei spokojnie kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Naruto ma odpowiednią pieczęć w swojej torbie z bronią. Nie wiedział o tym – dodaje, kiedy Tsunade zerka na Naruto. – Wsunąłem mu ją jakiś czas temu.

Tsunade ma minę, jakby chciała wydobyć z Yūrei informację, jakim sposobem zyskał wiedzę o tym konkretnym jutsu – Naruto już o nim wie, a jego mentor obiecał, że niedługo nauczy go tej techniki – ale ostatecznie tylko wzdycha.

\- W porządku, cóż, podejrzewam, że wiesz już, kim jestem. Prawdę mówiąc, byłabym zaskoczona, gdybyś nie wiedział, kim są wszyscy tu obecni.

Yūrei kiwa na potwierdzenie, ignorując skierowane na niego podejrzliwe spojrzenia niektórych spośród zgromadzonych w pokoju shinobi. Naruto robi, co może, żeby w imieniu swojego mentora odpłacić wściekłym wzrokiem za brak zaufania.

\- Więc będę mówić otwarcie – ciągnie Tsunade. – Dlaczego nam pomagasz? Przez kilka ostatnich lat zrobiłeś dla nas piekielnie dużo i nigdy nawet nie poprosiłeś o żadnego rodzaju zapłatę.

Yūrei patrzy na nią przez długą chwilę, a potem kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Naruto i mówi:

\- Naruto zależy na tej wiosce. To dla mnie wystarczający powód, żeby pomagać.

Tsunade gwałtownie unosi brwi.

\- Więc pomagasz Konoha dla Naruto?

Przez wargi Yūrei przebiega dziwny uśmieszek.

\- Chyba można tak powiedzieć.

Naruto rumieni się na te słowa i prawie dostaje przez nie zawrotów głowy, ale nie odzywa się, tylko czeka na to, co dalej powie Tsunade.

\- W porządku, wszyscy mamy jakieś własne powody – stwierdza Hokage, po czym macha w powietrzu zwojem. – To twoje dzieło?

\- Tak – przyznaje Yūrei, a Naruto wychwytuje w tym jednym słowie nutę zasłużonej dumy. – Ale zajęło mi to prawie dwa lata.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Przeklęta Pieczęć jest dziełem życia Orochimaru, chyba możemy to uznać za bardziej niż tylko trochę imponujące – stwierdza Tsunade sardonicznie. – A pieczęć, która zatrzymała technikę reinkarnacji?

\- Ach, tak. – Yūrei sięga do torby z bronią i wyjmuje kawałek papieru z naszkicowaną kolejną pieczęcią. – Możecie ją przestudiować, jeśli chcecie. Ale jest trwała: Orochimaru już nigdy nie będzie w stanie użyć tego jutsu. Kabuto Yakushi to inna sprawa, ale zajmę się nim, kiedy już będziemy mieć z głowy Akatsuki.

Tsunade ma na twarzy minę pełną niedowierzania. Nie jest jedyna.

\- Jak możesz mówić tak zwyczajnie podobne rzeczy? – wtrąca się Tsume, mama Kiby. – Nieczysta Reinkarnacja Świata jest najsilniejszym atakiem Orochimaru, a ty go tak po prostu _zapieczętowałeś_?

Yūrei patrzy na nią beznamiętnie.

\- Tak.

Połowa pokoju patrzy na niego w osłupieniu, podczas gdy Jiraiya wyjmuje mu kartkę z ręki i przygląda jej się.

\- To niesamowite... Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś?

\- Dokończyłem ostatnią część – ujawnia Yūrei. – Zaczął ktoś inny.

\- Kto? – interesuje się Jiraiya.

Yūrei wzrusza ramionami i z powrotem odwraca się do Hokage.

\- Nieważne. On nie żyje.

Cisza, która zapada po jego słowach, jest pełna niepokoju, ale Tsunade ją przerywa:

\- W porządku. Trenowałeś też Naruto?

Naruto wtrąca się zanim jego mentor może otworzyć usta:

\- No. Yūre-san jest ekstra! Zaczął mnie szkolić jeszcze przed trzecią częścią egzaminu na chūnina!

\- Więc w taki sposób poznałeś te wszystkie jutsu! – po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia spotkania odzywa się Sakura. Przenosi wzrok z Naruto na Yūrei, a później z powrotem i przygląda mu się, jakby nie była już pewna, kim on właściwie jest. – I byłeś dużo szybszy i w ogóle podczas swojego pojedynku z Neji-kun!

Naruto splata dłonie za karkiem i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Fakt, choć Ero-sennin pewnie w tym pomógł. Ale tylko trochę.

Jiraiya parska po tych ostatnich słowach, nie kłóci się z nimi jednak.

\- Więc wślizgiwałeś się do Konohy, żeby trenować Naruto – podsumowuje Tsunade z pewną konsternacją.

Yūrei znowu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nikt inny się tym nie zajmował.

W jego głosie nie ma oskarżenia ani zarzutu, ale Naruto zauważa, że Kakashi i tak wzdryga się minimalnie. Po części czuje z tego powodu mściwe zadowolenie – najwyraźniej Kakashi ma jakieś poczucie winy z powodu porzucenia go w środku egzaminu na chūnina, nawet jeśli miał ku temu dobry powód (i patrzcie, ile dobrego z tego wynikło).

Tsunade znowu wzdycha. Często to dzisiaj robi.

\- W porządku więc. A Akatsuki? Zdaje się, że sprowadziłeś Itachiego do domu, a Kisame dzięki tobie odwrócił się od tej organizacji. Nie twierdzę, że nie jesteśmy za to wdzięczni, ale Akatsuki zagraża tylko Jinchūrikim*. Dlaczego przyszedłeś z tym do nas? Przekazanie tej sprawy bezpośrednio Sunie byłoby chyba lepsze, prawda?

Yūrei zerka na Temari, po czym mówi:

\- Konoha jest sprzymierzeńcem Suny. Suna dowiedziałaby się o tym tak czy owak. Ale – ciągnie, widząc, że Temari otwiera usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby nie zgodzić się z jego logiką – skontaktowałem się już z Kazekage.

Temari zamyka usta ze zdumieniem, zaraz jednak otwiera je na nowo i bełkocze:

\- _Rozmawiałeś_ z Gaarą?

Yūrei pochyla głowę.

\- Zaledwie tydzień temu. Miałem ze sobą prezent.

Spogląda teraz na Itachiego i w ciągu kilku sekund, przez które porozumiewają się wzrokiem, wygląda to, jakby toczyła się między nimi cała długa rozmowa. Tym razem sharingan* Itachiego jest aktywny, ale mentor Naruto bez wahania patrzy mu w oczy, a Itachi nie używa dōjutsu.

\- Jaki prezent? – pyta Temari, wodząc spojrzeniem między oboma shinobi.

Itachi kiwa Yūrei głową i nawet on przez pół sekundy wydaje się być pod wrażeniem. Yūrei tymczasem uśmiecha się do Temari.

\- Dałem im Sasoriego.

Cisza. Ona też często się dzisiaj pojawia.

\- Zabiłeś Akasuna no Sasori? – pyta Kurenai słabym głosem.

Yūrei marszczy brwi.

\- Kto mówi o zabijaniu? Pokonałem go, prawda, i sporo czasu potrwało, zanim wbiłem mu trochę rozumu do głowy, ale nie zabiłem go. Sasori będzie pod nadzorem wioski, gdy tylko skończymy robić nalot na miejsce usuwania bijū*; miejmy nadzieję, że się uda. Trzy lata dozoru, dalsze dwa monitorowanych misji. Po tym czasie znowu będzie ninją z Suny.

Temari się gapi. Nie można tego inaczej określić. Naruto ma pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech na twarzy. Naprawdę, Yūrei _musi_ nauczyć go, jakim sposobem przeciąga na swoją stronę wszystkich tych byłych wrogów. Z drugiej strony Naruto zrobił to samo z Zabuzą i Haku, więc może któregoś dnia nauczy się to robić na skalę masową.

\- Chiyo-sama musi być w siódmym niebie, że odzyskała wnuka – wykrztusza w końcu Temari.

\- Och, ta stara wiedźma? – Naruto tłumi śmiech, kiedy widzi, jak Tsunade wzdryga się. Jak na stosunkowo cichego i, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, uprzejmego człowieka, Yūrei potrafi być nadzwyczaj niegrzeczny, zupełnie jak Naruto, który wcale nie jest ani uprzejmy, ani cichy. – No, najwyraźniej zasłużyłem sobie na jej wieczną wdzięczność.

Temari kaszle, ale wszyscy w pomieszczeniu słyszą ukryty za kasłaniem śmiech.

\- To... to dobrze. Zatem mój brat jest gotowy?

Yūrei kiwa głową.

\- Tak, razem z Deidarą sporządzają teraz odpowiedniego klona. To musi trochę potrwać, bo żadnego z członków Akatsuki nie może brakować, dopóki nie skończymy przygotowywać naszej pułapki.

...

\- DO DIABŁA! – Tsunade wali pięścią w biurko. – Ilu właściwie członków Akatsuki przeciągnąłeś na swoją stronę?! Wszystkich? Po co w ogóle _myślimy_ o zaatakowaniu ich, skoro wszystkich najwyraźniej masz na smyczy?

Itachi roztacza wokół siebie aurę urazy na dźwięk ostatnich słów, ale większość obecnych osób tego nie zauważa. Naruto się udaje, bo bardzo stara się obserwować wszystkich jednocześnie. Fascynacja na twarzach Shikaku i Inoichiego jest prawie wszechogarniająca – Naruto pamięta, że pierwszy jest głównym strategiem Konohy, a drugi głównym śledczym.

Zerka na Shikamaru i widzi u niego na twarzy podobne zainteresowanie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prycha Yūrei. – Nie jestem cudotwórcą.

\- Jako takim – mruczy Jiraiya pod nosem.

\- Kisame, Sasori i Deidara, który wciąż jeszcze nie może się zdecydować, czy zostać ninją Suny, ale definitywnie chce odejść z Akatsuki – wylicza jasnowłosy shinobi. – Oraz Hidan. Oni nas wesprą, jeśli i kiedy zdecydujecie się zastawić tą pułapkę.

\- Hidan? – Nawet Itachi sprawia wrażenie nieco zaskoczonego.

Yūrei zaciska wargi.

\- Zauważył mnie, kiedy wychodziłem z baru, w którym spotkałem się z Kakuzu. Walczyliśmy. Wygrałem. Od tej pory za nic nie chce zostawić mnie w spokoju. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie ma go tutaj, jest fakt, że Kakuzu zaciągnął go z powrotem do bazy Akatsuki.

\- Kakuzu też jest po naszej stronie? – pyta Asuma. Wydaje się znacznie spokojniejszy niż reszta jego rówieśników.

\- Nie. – Yūrei marszczy brwi. – Nie zdołaliśmy dojść do porozumienia. Ale zapłaciłem mu wystarczająco dużo, żeby trzymał język za zębami, jeśli chodzi o naszą znajomość ich planów, ten jeden raz, i prawdopodobnie będzie się trzymał z daleka od walki, kiedy przyjdzie czas, na ile będzie to możliwe.

\- I dotrzyma słowa? – Tsume wydawała się sceptyczna.

\- Kakuzu szanuje tylko jedno – mówi Yūrei beznamiętnie. – Pieniądze. Zapłaciłem. On dotrzyma swojej strony umowy.

\- Czyli będziemy walczyli z dwoma członkami, wyłączając Kakuzu – podsumowuje Shikaku, który nie spuszcza wzroku z Yūrei. – Będzie z tym jakiś problem?

\- Zetsu jest potężny sam z siebie – informuje ich Yūrei z kamienną twarzą. – I jest oddany celowi Akatsuki. Zbyt oddany. Nawet się nie zastanawiałem, czy z nim rozmawiać. I tak wszystko przekazałby przywódcy. Jeśli chodzi o kobietę... cóż, jej sprawa jest skomplikowana. Nadal nad tym pracuję. – Jego mętnym słowom towarzyszy nieostrożne zerknięcie na Jiraiyę, które na szczęście rozumie tylko Naruto.

\- Więc ten atak ma służyć głównie zabiciu pozostałych członków Akatsuki – ciągnie Shikamaru bez ogródek. – Pozostawieniu przywódcy bez rąk, że tak powiem.

Yūrei uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, a na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzy na Shikamaru, widać, że zagadkowo dobrze zna młodego shinobi. Naruto myślałby, że są bliskimi znajomymi, gdyby Shikamaru nie miał lekko zdziwionej miny, bez wątpienia zauważywszy to samo, co Naruto. Wyraz twarzy Yūrei znika jednak w następnej chwili jak kamfora, co sprawia, że Naruto nie ma pewności, czy naprawdę go widział.

\- Dokładnie. – Yūrei odwraca się z powrotem do Tsunade. – Wszystko zostało ustalone. Czy Konoha będzie działać zgodnie z planem i pomoże Sunie w zastawieniu pułapki?

Tsunade znowu mruży oczy, patrząc na Yūrei ponad złożonymi dłońmi.

\- A jeśli powiem nie?

Temari sztywnieje, ale nie próbuje się odezwać i przerwać nadal mówiącej Hokage:

\- Odbierzesz pieczęć, którą nam dałeś i zwrócisz tych członków Akatsuki, których zdołałeś zdobyć, przeciwko nam?

Jiraiya momentalnie rzuca Tsunade ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Naruto patrzy na starą wiedźmę ze złością, ale twarz Yūrei traci tylko wszelki wyraz i kiedy shinobi się odzywa, jego głos jest zimny:

\- Ta wioska jest miejscem najbliższym domowi, jakie mam. Nie przyłożę ręki do jej zniszczenia. Jeśli powiecie nie? Wtedy po prostu przejdę do planu be.

\- Do planu be? – Tsunade unosi brwi, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Zabójstwa – wyjaśnia Yūrei krótko. – Pozostałych sam zabiję.

\- Z pomocą moją i pozostałych byłych członków Akatsuki – wtrąca Itachi spokojnie i Yūrei posyła mu blady uśmiech. Przez chwilę Naruto myśli, że wyglądają prawie jak przyjaciele.

\- A nie możesz tego zrobić tak czy owak, bo? – naciska Tsunade.

Yūrei wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wytropienie wszystkich klonów, które Zetsu rozsiał po całym kontynencie albo i nie, zajmie dużo więcej czasu. Podczas wydobywania bijū musi się stawić osobiście, więc to będzie najlepszy moment. I, jak mówiłem, kobieta jest skomplikowana. – Jakiś czas milczy, po czym dodaje z roztargnieniem: - I nie lubię zabójstw. Są zbyt kłopotliwe.

Z ust Naruto wydobywa się prawie natychmiast stłumiony chichot. Kiedy patrzy na Shikamaru, widzi, że nastolatek jest wyraźnie rozbawiony. Shikaku wygląda bardzo podobnie.

Tsunade prycha i przewraca oczami.

\- W porządku. Dla twojej informacji: jesteś gównianą zagadką, Namikaze. Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Tymczasem pewnie mogłabym ci udzielić tymczasowego pozwolenia na wstęp do naszej wioski, choć całkiem możliwe, że połowa mieszkańców dostanie zawału serca na twój widok.

Yūrei, co było do przewidzenia, bez wahania kręci głową, po czym zerka na Itachiego, który od razu podchodzi, żeby stanąć tuż obok niego.

\- Nie, dzięki. Mam inne rzeczy do roboty.

Tsunade marszczy brwi.

\- Chcesz jakąś zapłatę? Żadna z tych rzeczy nie udałaby się bez twojej pomocy.

Yūrei przekrzywia głowę.

\- Jest jedna rzecz, której chcę od was w zamian.

Większość osób w pomieszczeniu momentalnie znowu staje się pełna obaw. Tsunade tylko unosi brew.

\- I co to takiego?

Oczy Yūrei płoną, jasny błękit ciemnieje od zimnego ognia.

\- Żebyście nie ważyli się zawieść.

A potem, skinąwszy głową Jiraiyi i spojrzawszy ciepło na Naruto, on i Itachi znikają bez śladu.

Pierwsza po ich odejściu odzywa się Tsume:

\- Jaki dziwny typek. Nie mogłam od niego wyczuć żadnego zapachu.

Kiba zgadza się z mamą skinieniem, ale Naruto nie ma pojęcia, o co im właściwie chodzi. Te kilka razy, kiedy zogniskował czakrę Kyūbiego* i dzięki temu wzmocnił swoje zmysły, Yūrei zawsze pachniał dla niego jak słońce po wiosennej ulewie i ten rodzaj herbaty, jaką mężczyzna ostatnio pił.

**XXV.**

Następne dwa tygodnie mijają na zbieraniu za plecami Danzō i rady delegacji, która ma udać się do Suny, ale Naruto nie ma z tym za wiele do czynienia.

Zamiast tego trzy dni po pamiętnym spotkaniu zostaje zaczepiony przez Hayate Gekkō w Ichiraku Ramen. Z początku Naruto jest bardziej niż tylko trochę zdziwiony, bo nigdy nawet się nie witał z tym człowiekiem, ale wtedy jōnin* się odzywa i Naruto nagle wszystko rozumie.

– Chciałbym podziękować twojemu senseiowi* – mówi ostrożnie Hayate, jedząc własny posiłek. Nie wygląda już na ani trochę chorego i Naruto podejrzewa w tym robotę Tsunade. – Namikaze-san* uratował mi tamtego dnia życie, a nie musiał, jeśli chciał tylko przekazać wiadomość Hokage*. Czy wiesz, kiedy wróci?

Naruto drapie się po policzku, po czym kręci głową.

– Nie, przykro mi. On pojawia się i znika, ale, jeśli chcesz, zaciągnę go do bazy jōninów, kiedy zjawi się następnym razem.

Hayate sprawia wrażenie trochę rozczarowanego, ale kiwa głową i dziękuje mu, a potem płaci za nich obu i wraca do pracy.

Naruto macha ręką na to spotkanie, kiedy kieruje się na najbliższy teren ćwiczebny, żeby trochę potrenować.

**XXVI.**

Dwa dni później dopada go Anko – w jego _mieszkaniu_ – która włamuje się do środka zamiast zapukać, jak każda inna względnie normalna osoba. Tylko swojemu szczęściu Naruto może zawdzięczać, że właśnie wychodzi spod prysznica, kiedy Anko do niego wpada.

Naruto wydaje z siebie męski pisk i gorączkowo szuka dokoła jakiegoś kunai* – _kurwa_ , naprawdę powinien jakoś niebawem na nowo wyposażyć swoje mieszkanie – jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą szybko sięga po ręcznik.

– CO TY DO DIABŁA ROBISZ?! – ryczy na nią już po tym, jak rzucił w jej kierunku garść shurikenów* (przed którymi niestety uskoczyła w bok) i zawiązał sobie ręcznik wokół pasa. – JESTEŚ GORSZA OD ERO-SENNINA*, TY ZBOKU! NIE WOLNO CI PATRZEĆ NA CZĘŚCI INTYMNE MĘŻCZYZNY BEZ JEGO POZWOLENIA!

Anko prycha i ostentacyjnie rozgląda się na wszystkie strony.

– Cóż, będę to miała na uwadze, kiedy napatoczy mi się jakiś nagi _mężczyzna_.

Twarz Naruto zalewa się czerwienią i w następnej chwili chłopak rzuca w Anko wszystkim, co ma pod ręką, z bronią i przyborami toaletowymi na czele, żeby wygonić ją z maleńkiej łazienki. Kobieta kwituje jego wysiłki rechotem, ale wychodzi.

Dwie minuty później, już ubrany, Naruto stoi w kuchni i patrzy spode łba na nieproszonego gościa. Poważnie, dotychczas nie byli nawet dalekimi _znajomymi_. Wężowata kobieta jest dla niego tylko jednym z ninja nadzorujących egzamin na chūnina*.

– Czego chcesz? – rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Anko uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

– Od ciebie niczego, bachorze, nie masz się czym martwić. Zastanawiam się tylko, kiedy Namikaze wróci do domu. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

Naruto wykrzywia do niej twarz w odpowiedzi – nie powiedziałby jej nawet gdyby coś o tym wiedział – ale jego wzrok instynktownie kieruje się ku szyi kobiety. Anko zauważa to i z szerokim uśmiechem obniża kołnierz płaszcza, a potem obraca się do chłopaka bokiem, żeby pokazać mu pozbawiony najmniejszej nawet skazy kark.

– Całkowicie usunięta – twierdzi kobieta z tak wyraźną radością i subtelną ulgą, której nie jest w stanie ukryć nawet przed kimś praktycznie obcym, że Naruto niechętnie wybacza jej wtargnięcie do jego domu bez zapowiedzi. – Jiraiya-sama* zrobił to trzy dni temu i już stanęłam na nogi. To jak, wiesz kiedy ten twój drugi sensei* zamierza znowu zawędrować do Konohy? Chciałabym mu postawić dango.

– Nie – warczy Naruto niechętnie. – Przychodzi i odchodzi, kiedy ma na to ochotę. Ale zaprowadzę go do bazy jōninów*, kiedy wpadnie następnym razem.

Anko marszczy nos. Sprawia wrażenie nieusatysfakcjonowanej tą sytuacją, ale oboje wiedzą, że więcej tu nie uzyska, więc kobieta tylko parska, naciąga płaszcz i dla czystej frajdy szczypie Naruto w policzek, a potem wyskakuje przez okno.

– SUKA! – wrzeszczy za nią chłopak, masując obolałą twarz. Za nic w świecie jej nie wybaczy.

**XXVII.**

Jego trzeci gość pojawia się zaraz następnego dnia, ale przynajmniej jest to osoba znana mu dużo lepiej.

Naruto trenuje na polanie, z której zwykle korzystają z Yūrei, i próbuje przecinać pobliski wodospad przy pomocy klonów cienia, jak poinstruował go i zademonstrował mu to wcześniej kilka razy jego mentor. Niestety jakiekolwiek postępy osiąga wyjątkowo wolno, szczególnie że technicznie rzecz biorąc nie powinien tego robić bez nadzoru. Ale Ero-sennina* znowu nie ma, bo prowadzi te swoje badania, a Naruto jakoś nie ma dzisiaj specjalnej ochoty, żeby się go prosić. Jiraiya radzi już sobie trochę lepiej z oddzieleniem treningu chłopca od zbokolenia, ale daleko mu jeszcze do całkowitego wyzdrowienia.

Podczas jednej z rzadkich przerw Naruto rozpoznaje zbliżającą się w jego kierunku czakrę i odwraca głowę akurat w momencie, kiedy jego pierwszy - drugi, jeśli liczyć Irukę, ale Iruka zawsze był klasą samą w sobie - sensei* wkracza na polanę.

Minęło dwa i pół roku, jest teraz starszy i trochę bardziej dojrzały, nie wspominając już o tym, że Naruto nigdy nie należał do osób chowających urazę, więc rzuca się do przodu, żeby entuzjastycznie powitać Kakashiego.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego okiem i nawet jeśli można między nimi wyczuć odrobinę skrępowania, żaden z nich o tym nie wspomina.

\- No proszę, jesteś już całkiem dorosły. - Kakashi na chwilę kładzie dłoń na głowie Naruto. - Jak minęła ci podróż?

Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym podnosi oba kciuki.

\- W dechę! Dużo się nauczyłem! I zwiedziłem cały kontynent! Obyłoby się bez zbokolenia Ero-sennina, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Kakashi śmieje się cicho, a Naruto w tym czasie przygląda mu się uważnie. Włosy jego byłego mentora zawsze miały srebrnoszary kolor, więc nie są zbyt dobrą podstawą do ocenienia, jak mężczyznę traktowały minione lata. Kakashi nie ma też żadnych zmarszczek, choć z drugiej strony skończył dopiero dwadzieścia dziewięć lat czy coś koło tego.

Jego oko wygląda jednak na zmęczone, a mimo że mężczyzna zawsze chodził trochę przygarbiony, Naruto nie podoba się, że z wyczerpania opuścił ramiona niżej niż zwykle.

\- Ile misji wykonałeś, Kakashi-sensei? - pyta Naruto, a potem chwyta byłego nauczyciela za rękę i praktycznie przyciąga go do jednego z głazów rozsianych na polanie, żeby go tam posadzić. - Przepracowywałeś się!

Kakashi sprawia wrażenie trochę rozbawionego, kiedy pozwala chłopcu zaprowadzić się do kamienia.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, Naruto, ale zrobiło się z ciebie coś na kształt matki kwoki.

Naruto krzywi się.

\- Jasne, że wcale nie. Ale patrzyłeś ostatnio w lustro? Co właściwie _robi_ baa-chan*? Powinna ci kompletnie zabronić udziału w misjach, przynajmniej na jakiś czas!

Kakashi uśmiecha się za maską, a jego twarz przybiera raczej smutny wyraz.

\- Już mi zabroniła. Jakiś miesiąc temu. Najwyraźniej wtedy wyglądałem jeszcze gorzej.

Naruto patrzy na niego gniewnie.

\- Naprawdę, sensei, powinieneś lepiej dbać o siebie. To, że Sakura-chan i ja nie biegamy ci już pod nogami i nie rozpraszamy twojej uwagi, nie oznacza, że masz się zaharować na śmierć.

Chłopiec milknie i atmosfera między nimi tężeje. Nawet nie musiał wspominać Sasuke, żeby wiedzieć, o czy myśli jōnin*.

\- Odzyskamy go - mówi Naruto stanowczo i przeskakuje na inny głaz. - Wiesz, że go odzyskamy, sensei. Obiecałem, że tak będzie, więc tak będzie, a teraz, kiedy Itachi tak jakby wrócił do domu, wszystko pójdzie dużo łatwiej.

Kakashi początkowo się nie odzywa, tylko przygląda się swojemu byłemu uczniowi z namysłem. Kiedy wreszcie coś mówi, nie kontynuuje tematu Sasuke.

\- Wiesz już teraz o swoim ojcu. Czy uważasz, że powinienem był ci o tym powiedzieć pierwszy?

Naruto przez chwilę mruga zaskoczony, a potem wymijająco wzrusza ramionami. Przebolał to już dawno temu.

\- Nie, Ero-sennin powiedział mi po tym, jak go zaskoczyłem tym tematem. I wcale nie jest tak, że nigdy nie domyślałem się, kim był mój tata; to było praktycznie oczywiste. Ale to Yūrei-san* powiedział mi, że Ero-sennin jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.

Kakashi nieruchomieje i Naruto nagle rozumie, jaki jest jeden z głównych powodów ich spotkania. Wzdycha z irytacją i może również odrobiną rozbawienia.

\- Ty też chcesz go poznać? - pyta bez ogródek. - Będziesz musiał zaczekać na swoją kolej. Hayate-san i Wężowa Suka cię wyprzedzili.

Kakashi wydaje się z lekka zakłopotany.

\- W-wężowa Suka?

Spojrzenie Naruto znowu jest pełne złości.

\- Anko wpadła go mojego mieszkania, a potem prosto do mojej łazienki, _akurat kiedy wychodziłem spod prysznica_! Ona jest walnięta!

Kakashi parska śmiechem.

\- Anko tak robi; ta kobieta nie ma ani odrobiny wyczucia tego, co właściwe... Więc oboje chcą się zobaczyć z... um...

\- Możesz go nazywać po prostu Yūrei - podpowiada Naruto. - I nie, nigdy mi nie powiedział, _w jaki sposób_ jest spokrewniony z moim starym.

Kakshi odruchowo kiwa głową.

\- To on cię trenował po tym, jak pozbyłeś się Ebisu?

Naruto krzywi się.

\- Bez obrazy, Kakashi-sensei, ale Ebisu za diabła nie potrafi tropić. Zgubiłem go w czasie krótszym niż dwadzieścia minut, a jak wróciłem do domu, Yūrei-san już tam czekał. Powiedział mi, że mam iść znaleźć Ero-sennina, i obaj trenowali mnie przed trzecim etapem egzaminu. Choć głównie zajmował się tym Yūrei-san. Nawet nie musiałem podczas pojedynku użyć czakry lisa.

Kakashi ponownie przytakuje, przenosząc wzrok z głowy chłopca na wodospad.

\- I zostałeś chūninem*. Jako jedyny z moich uczniów. Choć chyba nie mam już prawa tak cię nazywać.

Naruto marszczy brwi, po czym macha nogą, żeby kopnąć swojego senseia w łydkę. Kakashi wzdryga się i znów rzuca okiem na niego, tym razem z zaskoczeniem.

\- Skończ z tym - warczy chłopak. - Niewiele mnie nauczyłeś, ale coś tam mi przekazałeś. Nauczyłem się od ciebie, jak chodzić po drzewach. I tego, co powiedziałeś na samym początku: że ci, którzy łamią zasady, to śmieci, ale jeszcze gorsi od śmieci są ci, którzy porzucają swoich towarzyszy. Wciąż w to wierzę i to ty mnie tego nauczyłeś.

Kakashi mruga, a potem jego maska porusza się nieznacznie, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie się uśmiecha.

\- Chyba nie pogratulowałem ci zostania chūninem.

Naruto prycha i ześlizguje się z kamienia.

\- W porządku, możesz mi postawić ramen, jak zostanę jōninem, a później wyprawić mi przyjęcie, jak zdobędę tytuł Hokage*. Teraz muszę wrócić do treningu. Możesz mnie pilnować. Yūrei-san zrobi mi grandę, jeśli się dowie, że ćwiczyłem to bez nadzoru.

Sprawiający wrażenie rozbawionego Kakashi również wstaje i idzie za chłopcem do wodospadu. Potem posłusznie siada pod pobliskim drzewem, żeby mieć na oku Naruto, który kolejny raz przywołuje kilkadziesiąt klonów.

**XXVIII.**

Plany w końcu zostają ułożone i drużyna Kakashiego wraz z Temari i drużyną Gaia wyruszają do Suny pierwsze. Drużyny Asumy i Kurenai razem z garstką innych chūninów* i jōninów* dołączą do nich, kiedy tylko Danzō i Rada odwrócą wzrok. Żadne z nich nie może sobie pozwolić, żeby Danzō powziął jakiekolwiek podejrzenia albo żeby jakieś słówko o wyprawie małej armii Konohy na bitwę dotarło przypadkiem do przywódcy Akatsuki.

Itachi przysłał mi ostatnią wiadomość, w której zawiadomił Tsunade, że zbiegli członkowie Akatsuki będą czekać na ninja z Konohy w miejscu, gdzie ma się odbyć wydobycie bijū*, w Kraju Rzek i zaatakują na ich sygnał. Głównym celem będzie Zetsu - Tsunade uznała sztucznego człowieka za największe zagrożenie. Klon Gaary, jak zapewnił i sam Gaara, i Deidara (ten drugi nadal nie mieści się Tsunade w głowie), wytrzyma inspekcję, dopóki się tam nie zjawią.

Naruto martwi się też trochę - to uczucie nigdy go nie opuszcza - faktem, że Yūrei nie wrócił. Logika podpowiada mu, że jego mentor najpewniej również weźmie udział w ataku, ale to nie powstrzymuje go przed wyobrażaniem sobie całego mnóstwa złych rzeczy.

\- Naruto - woła Sakura, kiedy przeskakują z gałęzi na gałąź. - Czy twój, um, sensei*... Namikaze-san*... dołączy do nas na miejscu, czy może wcześniej?

Naruto przez chwilę nie wie, co powiedzieć - naprawdę nie jest niczego pewny - a potem rozpromienia się, bo znajoma czakra pojawia się obok niego, mija go i zatrzymuje się kilka kroków przed nimi.

\- On tu jest! - woła Naruto z radością.

I znowu dziwi go krótkotrwałe zdumienie wokół - dlaczego nikt poza nim nie może wyczuć jego mentora? - ale jego uwagę szybko odwraca pojawienie się Yūrei we własnej materialnej osobie. Jak Ero-sennin* zauważył kiedyś z pewnym podziwem, Hiraishin* starszego blondyna pokrywa spory obszar wokół samej pieczęci.

\- Yūrei-san! - Naruto w podskokach dopada swojego mentora, ale uradowana mina szybko mu rzednie, kiedy chłopiec zauważa ponury wyraz twarzy Yūrei. - Czy coś się stało?

\- Kakuzu nie żyje - odpowiada mężczyzna szorstko, kiedy wszyscy zatrzymują się wokół niego. - Zetsu musiał podłapać, że się ze mną spotkał. Tak czy owak, Zetsu wie, że Gaara, którego sprowadzili Deidara i Sasori, nie jest prawdziwy, więc ich też uznano za zdrajców. Mieli szansę zrehabilitować się porwaniem prawdziwego Gaary, ale odmówili i zamiast tego powiadomili go o sytuacji. Zasadzka się nie udała, bitwa już się zaczęła; wasi ludzie muszą przyśpieszyć kroku.

Naruto i jego co bardziej ekspresyjni towarzysze gapią się na Yūrei z osłupieniem, ale to Temari odzywa się pierwsza:

\- Zaraz, to Gaara i Kankuro już walczą? - woła zaalarmowanym tonem.

\- Tak. - Yūrei krótko kiwa głową. Razem z grupą ninja z Suny. Problemem jest trzysta klonów Zetsu, które są ich przeciwnikiem. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Gaara wysłał już sokoła z wiadomością do Tsunade. Powinna w tej chwili organizować posiłki.

Naruto z trzaskiem zamyka usta i z determinacją zaciska zęby, kiedy cała grupa znów rusza w drogę. Z Yūrei na czele pędzą przez las tak szybko, jak tylko mogą.

**XXIX.**

– Wy pierdoleni poganie! Jashin-sama* jest przeciwny klonom!

Naruto przewraca oczami i w następnej chwili robi unik, bo kilka ostrych szpikulców na obrzeżu czegoś, co wygląda jak wielka rosiczka, a jest częścią jednego z klonów, próbuje go przebić. Pośpiesznie formuje Rasengan*, robi przewrót w przód, żeby zbliżyć się do klona i wbija mu kulę czakry prosto w pierś, a potem krzywi się, kiedy klon wybucha.

Walka u boku bezdomnych ninja, jak Naruto szybko się zorientował, bardzo się różni od walki u boku innych ninja z Konohy. Po pierwsze niedawni członkowie Akatsuki walczą, gdzie im się podoba; choć faktycznie nie ma za dużo porządku w tej bijatyce każdego z każdym. Ale Itachi i Kisame walczą razem w swoim kącie pola bitwy, podczas gdy Sasori i Deidara starannie ignorują wszystko, co krzyczy do nich ich _dowódca oddziału_ z Suny (Naruto prywatnie uważa, że ten ich cały dowódca oddziału powinien pojąć aluzję i wreszcie się zamknąć, zanim zostanie otruty albo wysadzony w powietrze, albo jedno i drugie), i wolą zamiast tego kłócić się ze sobą nawzajem, równocześnie wyrzynając w pień zastępy klonów.

Hidan to kompletnie inna sprawa. Jashinista – a Naruto nadal nie jest pewny, w co konkretnie wierzą Jashiniści – bluzga przekleństwami, zabija klony i flirtuje z mającą coraz gorszy humor Temari w tym samym czasie.

– Naruto, na czwartej! – woła Kakashi, który właśnie mija go w pełnym pędzie z Raikiri* iskrzącym się na jednej z dłoni. Chwilę później nadziewa na nią trzy klony równocześnie.

Naruto obraca się na pięcie i wykonuje wysokie kopnięcie, które zatrzymuje klona na dostatecznie długo, żeby mógł go wykończyć kolejnym Rasenganem.

Na dalekim końcu tego, co kiedyś było jaskinią, a teraz wygląda raczej jak coś w rodzaju doliny, piasek Gaary miażdży klony na prawo i lewo, podczas gdy walcząca za plecami młodszego brata Temari próbuje ignorować umizgi Hidana, a Kankuro walczy obok niej i śmieje się z dylematu siostry.

Naruto zastanawia się, czy Kankuro nadal byłoby tak wesoło, gdyby dzięki jakiejś dziwacznej zmianie nastawienia Temari zdecydowała się jednak umawiać z szalonym ludobójcą (bo najwyraźniej ona wcale _nie chodzi_ z Shikamaru). Gaara wtedy... cóż, Naruto nie jest pewny, co zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji Gaara. Ale prawie na pewno miałoby to związek z mnóstwem piasku, zniszczeń i krwi.

Rozsiani po całej powierzchni prowizorycznego pola bitwy ninja z Konohy i Suny cały czas walczą z irytująco trudnymi do zabicia klonami Zetsu. Naruto na własne oczy widział, jak Sakura posłała jednego prosto w kamienną ścianę, a drugiego wbiła w podłoże, a oni mimo to _i tak_ wstali.

Nigdzie natomiast Naruto nie widzi Yūrei. Kiedy ostatnio o nim słyszał, jego mentor ruszył dalej za prawdziwym Zetsu, który uciekł zaraz po tym, jak pojawiły się posiłki, a drużyna Asumy i starsze pokolenie formacji Ino-Shika-Cho podążyło za nim.

Naruto wie, że Yūrei jest silny – jest praktycznie pewny, że jego mentor dorównuje Jirayi, jeśli nie jest od niego lepszy – i walczy na poziomie kage*, ale chłopiec jest opiekuńczy względem tych, na których mu zależy, i nie podoba mu się fakt, że Yūrei ściga obecnie albo może nawet walczy z kimś silniejszym nawet od klonów, które (o ile nie ciśnie się w nich w cholerę wielkiej ilości czakry i/albo nie zmasakruje kompletnie przy pomocy czystej siły fizycznej) _najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zamierzają umierać_.

Uchyla się przed dwoma kolejnymi cosiami podobnymi do muchołówki i każe swoim klonom cienia je przytrzymać, żeby móc je rąbnąć w brzuch bliźniaczym Rasenganem.

Wybuchają, a on prostuje się, żeby ogarnąć wzrokiem otaczający go chaos.

To będzie długi dzień.

**XXX.**

Wygrali - tak jakby; z pewnością skopali tyłki wielu klonom - i cała delegacja Konohy zostaje zaproszona do Suny, żeby odpocząć i odzyskać siły.

Naruto potrzebuje tylko kilku minut, żeby wytropić swojego mentora, bo gdzie się nie obróci, wszędzie słyszy tylko: _Żółty błysk. To Żółty Błysk. Żółty Błysk wrócił._

Więc to nie tylko ludzie z Konohy są ślepi, drwi w duchu Naruto. Cóż, to pewna ulga: przynajmniej wszystkie wioski są równie tępe. Albo nie potrafią powiązać Naruto z Yondaime*, albo mylą kogoś, kto ma skórę wyraźnie o kilka tonów ciemniejszą, nie nosi opaski Konohy i jest jak najbardziej _żywy_ z tym samym nieboszczykiem.

Podąża za szeptami, pomrukami i wskazującymi palcami przez kilka korytarzy, aż w końcu zauważa najdziwniejszą rzecz, jaką widział od dość długiego czasu.

Cóż, nie aż tak dziwną samą w sobie. Na przykład nikt inny - spośród osób nie mylących jego mentora z Minato - kto zobaczyłby Yūrei siedzącego naprzeciwko Shikamaru z planszą do shōgi między nimi i Shikaku siedzącym z boku przed czymś, co wygląda jak mapa całego kontynentu rozłożona na stole, nie poświęciłby tej scenie drugiego spojrzenia.

Ale dla Naruto, który przyzwyczaił się do tego, że widuje Yūrei przebywającego wyłącznie w jego towarzystwie albo z Jiraiyą, jest to całkiem spory szok.

Dawno, dawno temu Yūrei był _jego_ tajemnicą i tylko jego tajemnicą. Teraz znają go dwie wioski i jedna niedawno rozwiązana organizacja przestępcza.

Naruto nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy czuje, jak narasta w nim zazdrość, ale prawdopodobnie znacznie gorzej byłoby trzy lata temu.

Poza tym...

Yūrei niespodziewanie przerywa w samym środku rozmowę, którą właśnie prowadzi z Shikaku, i odwraca się. Jego wzrok automatycznie znajduje Naruto, jakby był jakąś samonaprowadzajacą się latarnią, mimo całej tej gorączkowej ludzkiej krzątaninie dokoła nich. Zazdrość momentalnie słabnie, kiedy Naruto zostaje przywitany ciepłym uśmiechem.

Naruto radośnie szczerzy zęby i bez pośpiechu podchodzi bliżej, po drodze szukając na ciele swojego mentora jakichkolwiek ran.

\- Hej, Yūrei-san*! Nie zostałeś ranny, prawda?

Ręka mężczyzny unosi się, żeby potargać chłopcu włosy - zwyczaj powstał, kiedy Naruto miał dwanaście lat, ale Yūrei nadal go zachowuje - a jego brew wygina się prawie arogancko.

\- Myślisz, że do kogo mówisz, bachorze? Oczywiście, że nie zostałem ranny. A ty?

Naruto krzyżuje ramiona i wypycha pierś do przodu.

\- Jasne, że nie! Myślisz, że do kogo _ty_ mówisz?

Yūrei uśmiecha się raczej sucho.

\- Do kogoś, kto przyciąga kłopoty jak magnes i rzuca się bez zastanowienia w każdą możliwą bitwę głową naprzód?

Naruto prawie się przewraca, ale szybko odzyskuje równowagę i krzywi się do swojego mentora.

\- Wcale że nie! Myślę o wielu rzeczach!

\- Taaa... - przyznaje Yūrei kpiarsko. - O ramenie, ramenie i... no tak, o kolejnej porcji ramenu.

Naruto bohatersko próbuje patrzeć na niego spode łba, ale zdradza go jego własna twarz, więc ostatecznie wszystko kończy się wybuchem śmiechu.

Spogląda na lewo i widzi, że Shikamaru wciąż z wielkim skupieniem wpatruje się w planszę shōgi. Z kolei staruszek Shikamaru z brodą opartą na dłoniach obserwuje ich oczami wyrażającymi pełną rozbawienia ciekawość.

Naruto pochyla głowę w grzecznym pozdrowieniu - nie jest znany z przestrzegania protokołu, ale to przecież _jest_ ojciec jednego z jego przyjaciół, a w dodatku przywódca klanu - który Shikaku odwzajemnia z lekkim uśmiechem i skinieniem. Potem zerka w dół, na Shikamaru, i pyta scenicznym szeptem:

\- Czemu Shikamaru jest tak pochłonięty grą?

Yūrei śmieje się cicho, ale Shikamaru patrzy na niego krzywo, po czym przesuwa jedną z figur, skoczka; kiedy jest się przyjacielem kogoś z Narów, to zwykle prędzej albo później trzeba się nauczyć grać w shōgi, a Shikamaru jeszcze w Akademii nauczył grać jego, Kibę i Chōjiego. Naruto nie jest znakomitym graczem, nie jest też jednak najgorszy. Ten zaszczyt przypada Kibie.

Patrzy, jak jego mentor odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na planszę, i przez pięć sekund wpatruje się w nią z przechyloną na bok głową, żeby zaraz potem wyciągnąć rękę i przesunąć złotego generała. Shikamaru mruży oczy, po czym przesuwa lancę, żeby pochwycić tegoż generała. Yūrei przesuwa srebrnego generała i Shikamaru pochwytuje go wieżą.

Naruto drapie się po głowie i zerka na minę Yūrei. Jego mentor nadal jest oazą spokoju. Patrzy więc na Shikaku i widzi, że mężczyzna prawie niezauważalnie uśmiecha się krzywo.

Kolejny goniec zostaje przesunięty i pochwycony, kilka pionów lawiruje po planszy, a później, dwa mgnienia oka później, Naruto to _widzi_. Shikamaru też to musiał zauważyć, kilka sekund przed Naruto, bo już się zdążył wyprostować i wytrzeszczyć oczy.

Wargi Yūrei leciutko wyginają się ku górze i praktycznie kopiują uśmieszek Shikaku, tuż przed tym, jak mężczyzna podnosi swojego pozostałego srebrnego generała, żeby przesunąć go do przodu i na lewo.

\- Szach-mat. Więcej szczęścia następnym razem, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru teraz prawie się gapi. Otwiera usta, a potem je na powrót zamyka, kiedy nie wydostaje się z nich żaden dźwięk. Kiedy Naruto nie może powstrzymać chichotu, głowa jego przyjaciela unosi się gwałtownie i Naruto nagle staje się celem wściekłego spojrzenia, które budzi w nim tylko rechot.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Shikamaru - uspokaja go Naruto, choć nie jest w stanie pozbyć się szerokiego uśmiechu. - Ćwicz dalej. Jestem pewny, że któregoś dnia zdołasz pobić Yūrei-san.

Shikamaru mruczy pod nosem coś bez wątpienia obraźliwego, po czym rozpiera się na krześle z westchnieniem.

\- Jakie to kłopotliwe. Gdzie nauczyłeś się grać, Yūrei-san?

Uśmiech Yūrei blednie trochę, ale ton jego głosu pozostaje pogodny, kiedy mężczyzna mówi:

\- Tu i tam. Znałem dwóch naprawdę wspaniałych graczy w shōgi, którzy uczyli mnie, kiedy tylko mieli trochę wolnego czasu. Z początku za każdym razem obrywałem po tyłku, dopóki nie stałem się na tyle dobry, żeby zacząć im sprawiać problemy. Na moje szczęście szybko się uczę.

Oczy Shikamaru błyszczą w dziwny sposób, kiedy Yūrei wspomina, że znał dwóch wspaniałych graczy, ale w następnej chwili Naruto widzi, że Shikaku nieznacznie podnosi nogę i jego syn drga prawie niezauważalnie - domyśla się, że Shikamaru właśnie został skłoniony do zachowania milczenia.

Jeśli Yūrei też to zauważył, nie daje po sobie niczego poznać. Zamiast tego pochyla się ku miejscu, gdzie rozłożona jest mapa, żeby prześledzić na niej palcem drogę prowadzącą z Kraju Wiatru na zachód, przez Kraj Ognia, prosto do Deszczu.

Wzrok Shikaku znowu się wyostrza, a rozbawienie znika z jego twarzy, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie koncentruje się na pracy.

\- Tutaj? - mruczy dowódca jōninów*, jakby nie obchodziło go, że Shikamaru i Naruto wciąż tam są.

Yūrei kiwa głową, a potem, po chwili wahania, mówi cicho:

\- Jeśli twoja Hokage* postanowi wysłać kogoś, żeby to sprawdził, radzę, żeby to nie był Jiraiya. Musi to być ktoś silny, to oczywiste, ale nie on.

Shikaku unosi brew w niemym pytaniu.

Yūrei tylko wzrusza ramionami, po czym wstaje.

\- Powiedzmy po prostu, że on będzie emocjonalnie zagrożony.

Shikaku pochyla głowę w geście zrozumienia i zwija mapę. Widząc, że zorganizowana naprędce narada dobiegła końca, Naruto odzywa się szybko:

\- To co się stało z Zetsu?

Obaj Nara znowu patrzą na Yūrei, który wzrusza ramionami.

\- Biały Zetsu nie żyje, Czarny Zetsu został... obezwładniony, zapieczętowany i zniszczony, więc też nie żyje. Ale Konan uciekła.

\- Tak naprawdę wcale nie próbowaliśmy jej złapać, jeśli o to chodzi - zauważa Shikamaru bezceremonialnie.

\- Kto się kim zajął? - pyta w tym samym momencie Naruto, ciekawy szczegółów.

\- Oni dopadli Białego Zetsu - odpowiada mu Yūrei, który jednocześnie kiwa głową Narom i macha ręką, wskazując ogółem korytarze za nimi, co ma prawdopodobnie oznaczać pozostałych shinobi*, jacy mu towarzyszyli. - Ja walczyłem z Czarnym.

Choć Yūrei był praktycznie nieustannym kompanem Naruto przez ostatnie trzy lata, nastolatek nigdy nie _widział_ , jak mężczyzna walczy z wrogiem w prawdziwej bitwie.

\- Jak go pokonałeś?

Yūrei wzdycha, ale Shikamaru wyręcza go i mówi z czymś na kształt leniwego podziwu:

\- Posiekał go... jak to nazwałeś? Rasenshurikenem*?

Yūrei kiwa głową, a Naruto jest całkiem pewny, że jego oczy też błyszczą.

\- To ten ekstra ruch, którego mnie uczysz! Dlaczego oni mogli go zobaczyć, a ja nie?

Yūrei przewraca oczami.

\- Zobaczysz go, kiedy będziesz w stanie go użyć.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - dąsa się Naruto.

Yūrei prycha.

\- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, dzieciaku. Przyzwyczaj się.

Naruto krzywi się do niego i zrzędzi:

\- _Nie jestem_ dzieciakiem. Jak długo zamierzasz mnie tak nazywać?

\- Dopóki nie przestaniesz się w ten sposób zachowywać - śmieje się Yūrei. - A teraz powinienem iść.

Nawet Shikaku patrzy na niego ostro, kiedy słyszy tą deklarację.

\- Odchodzisz?

Mina Yūrei kolejny raz staje się beznamiętna, zupełnie jak podczas spotkania w gabinecie Tsunade.

\- Tak, tu już skończyłem robotę. Mam inne rzeczy, którymi muszę się zająć.

Dowódca jōninów marszczy brwi.

\- Czy to aż takie pilne? Jestem pewny, że Tsunade-sama* chciałaby najpierw z tobą porozmawiać. I udowodniłeś swoją wartość; mój syn i ja poświadczymy za ciebie, nie wspominając już o pozostałych, którzy widzieli, jak walczyłeś. Hokage z pewnością nie trzeba będzie długo przekonywać, żeby dała ci miejsce w Konoha.

Naruto rozjaśnia się na tą sugestię, ale Yūrei krzywi usta, jakby poczuł w nich coś gorzkiego, a potem kręci głową.

\- Obawiam się, że nie leży to w moich planach, Shikaku-san.

Shikaku przekrzywia głowę i przygląda mu się badawczo.

\- A co w nich leży?

\- W następnej kolejności? - pyta Yūrei z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Cóż, na razie, o ile nic naprawdę złego się nie stanie, zostawię resztę Akatsuki w waszej wiosce. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, wyruszam do Otogakure.

Naruto czuje, jak krew w nim zamarza. Obok niego Shikamaru wzdryga się lekko na krześle, a Shikaku sztywnieje z niepokojem.

\- Zamierzasz pozbyć się Orochimaru? - wypala Naruto przyciszonym głosem.

Uśmiech Yūrei staje się ponury, kiedy mężczyzna zakłada na siebie pelerynę.

\- Zawsze tak miało być. Akatsuki, potem Orochimaru, a potem... - Milknie i jego utkwione w oddali spojrzenie ciemnieje.

Mimo niemal namacalnego napięcia unoszącego się w powietrzu, nikt nie przerywa ciszy.

W końcu Yūrei kręci głową i ponownie skupia się na teraźniejszości.

\- Będę w kontakcie. Naruto, pracujesz teraz z Kakashim, prawda?

Naruto jest przez chwilę wytrącony z równowagi nagłą zmianą tematu.

\- Ja... no, tak jakby, on nadzoruje mój trening. Wydaje się wiedzieć, co próbuję zrobić.

Yūrei ostro kiwa głową.

\- Powinien. Skoro masz jego i Jiraiyę, oczekuję, że ogarniesz Rasenshuriken przed moim powrotem, zrozumiano?

Naruto przytakuje z zapałem.

\- No, pewnie! Ale... ale czy ty naprawdę zamierzasz tak zwyczajnie iść prosto do Dźwięku i...

\- Nie tak do końca prosto i zwyczajnie, nie - zapewnia Yūrei. Jego wzrok na krótko kieruje się na Shikamaru, a potem wraca do Naruto. - Jeśli będziesz miał czas, znajdź Asumę i poproś go o walkę treningową. Dobrze ci zrobi pojedynek z kimś, kto używa takiej samej broni, jak ty.

Odchodzi od stołu i Naruto praktycznie krztusi się rozczarowaniem, które czuje. Kto wie, kiedy zobaczy swojego mentora ponownie.

\- Z DROGI, WY BEZBOŻNI POGANIE! PIERDOLONY DUCH! NIE ODEJDZIESZ ZNOWU BEZE MNIE!

Naruto odwraca się w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Hidan pędzi korytarzem w ich stronę. Instynktownie i on, i Shikamaru wraz z Shikaku, wszyscy równocześnie sięgają po broń. Tylko Yūrei zamyka oczy i ściska palcami nasadę nosa, zupełnie jakby szalejący nieposiadający wioski ninja klasy S był niczym więcej, jak tylko utrapieniem.

\- Hidanie, zamknij się - mówi ostro, kiedy Jashinista odpycha z drogi shinobi z Suny, który w rezultacie ląduje na ścianie. - I na litość boską, czy zabiłoby cię, gdybyś _omijał_ ludzi, zamiast iść prosto na nich?

Hidan uśmiecha się tylko krzywo bez cienia skruchy i zatrzymuje się o krok od Yūrei.

\- Stali mi na drodze. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że ich nie zabiłem. Kiedy właściwie rozpieprzymy to pierdolone zapyziałe wesołe miasteczko? Przysięgam, że mam piasek w miejscach, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewałem.

Yūrei wzdycha i na moment odwraca się z powrotem do Naruto i dwóch Narów.

\- Shikaku-san, mógłbyś przekazać coś Tsunade i Jiraiyi?

Shikaku patrzy najpierw na Yūrei, potem na Hidana, a następnie kiwa głową na zgodę.

\- Pain to Nagato - mówi Yūrei i Naruto nie jest jedyną osobą, która ma niepewną minę. - Oni zrozumieją.

Shikaku ponownie przytakuje, tym razem bardzo wolno.

\- W porządku, przekażę to. Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz najpierw wrócić?

\- Jestem pewny - zapewnia Yūrei. - Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Naruto, trenuj ciężko i miej oko na Ero-sennina*. Na Kakashiego też, jeśli już o tym mowa. Obaj mają codzienne sprawy w takim poważaniu, że trzeba się nimi opiekować.

Naruto prycha, choć i tak kiwa głową.

\- Racja. Ale ty bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby baa-chan* wysłała mnie na misję, żebym cię ratował.

Yūrei uśmiecha się szeroko, a potem klepie go w ramię i odwraca się w stronę najbliższych drzwi, mówiąc.

\- Może za dziesięć lat będziesz mógł myśleć o ratowaniu mnie, Naruto.

Naruto zbywa jego słowa machnięciem, po czym patrzy, jak do Yūrei, który ma Hidana po swojej lewej stronie, chwilę później dołączają znajome sylwetki Itachiego i Kisame - obaj zajmują jego prawą stronę.

\- Jakże niebezpiecznego człowieka znalazłeś, Naruto-kun* - zauważa Shikaku za jego plecami.

Naruto odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na niego z lekkim zdumieniem.

Shikaku ma ręce zajęte składaniem mapy i chowaniem jej na miejsce, ale jego oczy cały czas wpatrują się w Naruto. Shikamaru z przechyloną na bok głową nadal patrzy w miejsce, gdzie zniknął Yūrei.

\- W ciągu kilku miesięcy - wyjaśnia Shikaku spokojnie - twój mentor postawił na głowie całą przestępczą organizację, a nawet zrobił z nią coś więcej. Zdołał przekonać pięciu spośród dziewięciu członków Akatsuki, żeby odwrócili się plecami do czegoś, czemu ślubowali poświęcić życie, i żaden z nich nie wydaje się mieć mu tego za złe. Trzech z nich najwyraźniej teraz za nim podąża. Zdobycie takiej lojalności nie jest drobnostką. Potężny człowiek z tego twojego ducha. - Wstaje i zanim odchodzi zatrzymuje się tylko po to, żeby dodać: - Twój ojciec był bardzo podobny. Jego charyzma była prawdziwą ucztą dla oczu. Jego siła była czymś, w czym wszyscy pokładaliśmy ufność.

Naruto patrzy, jak przywódca klanu oddala się; jest trochę zszokowany, kiedy dociera do niego prawdziwy ogrom osiągnięć Yūrei.

\- Ty też to w sobie masz, wiesz? - mówi Shikamaru sufitowi. - Tylko jeszcze do tego nie dorosłeś. Właśnie to próbował powiedzieć tō-san*.

\- Sh-Shikamaru? - Naruto się prawie opluwa.

Shikamaru prostuje się nieco, choć wciąż sprawia wrażenie znudzonego, kiedy rozstawia pionu na planszy do shōgi.

\- Dwa i pół roku trenowaliśmy, aż nam tyłki odpadały, my wszyscy i drużyna Gaia, wiedząc, że ty robisz to samo. Nie tylko ty obiecałeś coś tamtego dnia. Jesteś po prostu tym, który nas poprowadzi.

Naruto czuje, jak opada mu szczęka, a twarz płonie rumieńcem zakłopotania. Nie ma pojęcia, skąd to się wzięło. Shikamaru zwykle zadowala się obserwowaniem, jak sprawy biegną własnym torem, i nie odzywa się za dużo. Czy spadkobierca Narów zobaczył coś w Yūrei podczas ich bitwy z Zetsu?

\- C-co masz na myśli?

Shikamaru w ramach wyjaśnienia mówi tylko:

\- Zanim odszedłeś, zmieniłeś nawet Neji'ego i Gaarę.

Naruto nie rozumie również, co _to_ ma znaczyć, ale zanim ma szansę zażądać kolejnych informacji, Shikamaru stuka w planszę.

\- Chcesz zagrać?

Naruto ma ochotę odmówić i jest zaskoczony, kiedy nagle okazuje się, że jednak siada i jakoś sobie radzi podczas czterech rozgrywek, na które obaj poświęcają kilka kolejnych godzin (wszystkie je przegrywa).

Shikamaru nic nie mówi, choć Naruto na pewno jest kompletnie do bani. Zamiast tego widzi w jego oczach błysk, który zdradza mu, że młody Nara właśnie najpewniej odkrył coś ważnego, coś, co zmieni jego życie.

O pewne zdenerwowanie przyprawia go fakt, że to spojrzenie jest skierowane prosto na niego.

**XXXI.**

Do następnego razu, kiedy Naruto widzi się z Yūrei, mija kilka miesięcy i misji. Ten następny raz ma miejsce w Konoha. Ale przede wszystkim ten następny raz jest najgorszy.

Tsunade-baa-chan* już od paru tygodni piekli się, że Jiraiya opuścił wioskę właśnie teraz, kiedy Danzō węszy dokoła i próbuje zorientować się, co zamierza Hokage* i kim jest to Drugie Wcielenie Żółtego Błysku (szczerze mówiąc Naruto uważa, że ogólnie ludzkość jest piekielnie mało oryginalna).

Wszyscy, którzy cokolwiek o tym wiedzą, trzymają w tajemnicy informację o nie do końca zdradzieckim Itachim, ale nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby ukryć upadek do niedawna pnącej się na szczyt, sławnej w różnych krajach organizacji przestępczej, ani fakt, że dwójka jej byłych członków jest teraz ninjami Suny (w Iwagakure dostali napadu złości, że Suna zgarnęła Deidarę dla siebie, ale nie za bardzo ośmielają się wszczynać wojnę o to, że ich własny wyjęty spod prawa ninja znalazł się pod opieką Kazekage* - nie warto, zgodnie z tym, co mówi dość z siebie zadowolony Gaara), a kolejni trzej zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi.

Danzō wścieka się szczególnie z tego powodu, że Itachi należy do tych, którzy się zapodziali. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem zapodziać gdzieś Itachiego Uchihę.

Na szczęście Naruto nie musi sobie radzić z tym jednym wielkim bólem głowy, bo Tsunade wykopała go z wioski razem z całą drużyną - w tej liczbie Sakurą, Yamato (bo Kakashi jest ranny, a poza tym wciąż ma zakaz brania udziału w misjach, z pominięciem kolejnego zmartwychwstania Akatsuki albo innego końca świata) i Saiem (o którym wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że jest kretem Danzō) - zaraz po ich powrocie z Suny.

Na podstawie informacji Sasoriego zostali posłani za Sasuke i nawet go znaleźli, ale ostatecznie znów go zgubili. Naruto udało się za to nawrócić Saia w samym środku całego tego bałaganu, który gdyby nie pieczęć na jego języku wypaplałby Sasuke wszystko o Itachim, bez względu na to, czy ich zbuntowany członek drużyny uwierzyłby w to, czy nie (najpewniej nie).

Wkrótce wracają do Konohy i Sai zostaje stałym członkiem drużyny Kakashiego. Niektórzy, jak Ino, sądzą, że Sai ma zastąpić Sasuke, ale Naruto wcale tak nie uważa, bo Sai w niczym nie przypomina Sasuke, a jedna osoba nie może zastąpić innej praktycznie w niczym. Więc siódma drużyna nie ma nikogo na zastępstwie - po prostu została... poszerzona o jedną osobę więcej, dwie, jeśli liczyć Yamato.

Wyruszają na kilka kolejnych misji, i - czasami - Naruto ma wrażenie, że pół wioski czeka w cieniu na powrót Yūrei. Za każdym razem, kiedy Naruto wchodzi do gabinetu Hokage, nigdy nie udaje mu się wyjść, za nim baa-chan przynajmniej raz nie zapyta, czy Yūrei do niego wpadł. Asuma porusza ten sam temat podczas jednego z ich pojedynków treningowych. Anko zaczepia go w drodze do domu i żąda informacji, gdzie jest jego mentor. Hayate jest zbyt uprzejmy, żeby naciskać, ale Naruto wie, że on też czeka. Kakashi pyta o niego raz czy dwa razy, ale nie drąży tematu jakoś specjalnie.

I nawet jiji* zadaje Naruto pytania o Yūrei, kiedy nastolatek przychodzi go odwiedzić.

Nie wkurza go to - jest zadowolony, że nie tylko on sam ma poczucie z rodzaju _on jest jednym z nas_ , kiedy chodzi o Yūrei i Konohę - ale jednak budzi jego niepokój, bo kiedy poprzednio Yūrei zniknął na ponad cztery miesiące, wrócił z zakrwawionym ramieniem.

Tym razem minęło przeszło pięć miesięcy, prawie sześć. Nie pomaga też ani trochę fakt, że Naruto od pewnego czasu nie widuje również Jiraiyi, bo ten wymknął się z wioski miesiąc temu.

A potem, pewnego dnia, kiedy Naruto je kolację, ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Prawie wyskakuje ze skóry, kiedy je otwiera i widzi za nimi trzech wyjętych spod prawa ninja w szarych pelerynach; głowa Kisame sięga gdzieś ponad nadproże. Baa-chan naprawdę musi zrobić porządny przegląd straży granicznych, skoro wślizgnięcie się do Konohy jest _aż takie_ łatwe.

\- Co wy tu do diabła robicie?! - syczy Naruto, zaganiając ich do środka; można by zauważyć, że nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie zapraszałby trzech wyjętych spod prawa ninja do swojego domu, nawet gdyby tak jakby była to już ich przeszłość, ale Naruto i tak nigdy nie był zbyt rozsądny. - I gdzie jest Yūrei-san*?

\- Mieszkasz w norze, pokurczu - mruczy Hidan, który jak długi wyciąga się na podniszczonej kanapie Naruto. - Bądź miłym gospodarzem i skocz mi po jakiś alkohol.

Naruto zgrzyta zębami i liczy od pięćdziesięciu do jedynki. Dociera do czterdzieści pięć, po czym mówi Hidanowi, że może iść się pieprzyć. Itachi nie odzywa się, kiedy zajmuje miejsce przy ścianie, więc Kisame decyduje, że to on powinien kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Rozdzieliliśmy się przeszło dwa tygodnie temu - wyjawia otwarcie. - Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy śledziliśmy Orochimaru i sabotowaliśmy jego eksperymenty.

\- _Ja_ chciałem wpierdolić mu tu i teraz, może też zrównać z ziemią Dźwięk, skoro już tam byliśmy, ale Yūrei jest chujem i mi nie pozwolił! Jashin-sama* był wkurwiony! - wtrąca się Hidan ze swoim narzekaniem. - Rozwiązalibyśmy wszystkie nasze problemy!

Naruto przypomina sobie, że Yūrei prawdopodobnie byłby raczej niezadowolony, gdyby nadział Hidana na kunai*. Z drugiej strony, czy Hidan nie jest nieśmiertelny?

\- Hidanie, zamknij się - rozkazuje Kisame. - Wiesz, że zabicie Orochimaru nie zdałoby się na wiele, skoro może się przenieść w inne ciało.

\- Więc nowemu też wpierdolimy!

\- A wtedy on przeskoczy znowu - tłumaczy Kisame cierpliwie. - Zapasowe ciała czekają na niego w kolejce, jak w jakiejś kostnicy. Odkąd Yūrei zatrzymał jego technikę reinkarnacyjną, ma jeszcze większą paranoję niż kiedy wciąż należał do Akatsuki. - W końcu odwraca się z powrotem do Naruto. - W każdym razie dwa tygodnie temu Yūrei schodzi na śniadanie...

\- _Schodzi na śniadanie_? - powtarza osłupiały Naruto. - Co wy, ludzie, bawicie się w dom, kiedy akurat nie obserwujecie wężowatego gnojka?

\- Nie, zatrzymaliśmy się w gospodzie. A teraz przestań wreszcie przeszkadzać - mówi Kisame tym razem z dużo mniejszą cierpliwością, zupełnie jakby zużył ją całą na Hidana. - Więc schodzi na dół na śniadanie pewnego ranka i mówi nam, że musi odejść, że wkrótce może się stać coś złego. Wtedy widzieliśmy go po raz ostatni.

\- I nie pomyśleliście, żeby iść _z nim_? - pyta rozgniewany Naruto.

\- Kazał nam kurwa zostać! - warczy Hidan zanim Kisame ma możliwość odpowiedzieć. Wstrząśnięty Naruto ma wrażenie, że może nawet słyszy drobniuteńką nutkę troski w głosie ludobójcy. - _Ja_ chciałem iść, bo wszystko jedno, co zamierzał robić, to i tak _musiało_ być ciekawsze od śledzenia tego budzącego dreszcze dupka, ale powiedział, że sobie poradzi i spotka się z nami w Yugakure za dwa tygodnie. Nienawidzę tej przeklętej wioski, pełnej starych, pomarszczonych skurwieli, którzy nie robią nic poza moczeniem się w gorących źródłach całymi dniami, ale poszliśmy, a jego tam nie było. To było trzy dni temu. Pierdolony kłamca, jeśli kiedykolwiek jakiegoś widziałem.

To sprawia, że wszyscy obecni patrzą na niego wymownie, nawet Naruto, bo nie ma możliwości, żeby Hidan nigdy wcześniej nie skłamał.

Hidan jakimś sposobem prostuje się dumnie, choć wciąż leży na kanapie.

\- Hej, powiem wam, że Jashin-sama nie pochwala kłamstwa. Ja nie kłamię, poważnie.

Naruto prycha, ale ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, więc nie rzuca mu żadnej zaczepki.

\- Czyli postanowiliście wrócić do Konohy?

\- To było lepsze niż bieganie w kółko i szukanie go - zauważa Kisame, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale nawet ten tu Itachi nie jest go w stanie wytropić. Myśleliśmy, że może coś się stało w Konoha i Yūrei postanowił zrobić sobie wycieczkę do domu, zanim dołączy do nas.

Naruto poświęca chwilę, żeby napawać się ostatnim fragmentem, bo sprawa jest właściwie zakończona, skoro nawet wyjęci spod prawa ninja uważają, że domem Yūrei jest Konoha.

\- No cóż, tu go nie ma - mówi w końcu otwarcie. - Nie widziałem go od czasu, kiedy wszyscy opuściliście Sunę.

\- A stało się coś ostatnio? - Hidan podrzuca swoją kosę. - Komuś trzeba obciąć fiuta? Może temu tam Danzō? To typowe dla was, pierdoleni ninja z Konohy, że pozwalacie jakiemuś staruchowi tak sobą pomiatać.

\- Dostałeś może jakąś wiadomość od Rei-san? - wtrąca się wreszcie Itachi zanim napięcie sięga zenitu.

Naruto mruga. 'Rei-san'? _Naprawdę_? _Itachi_ nazywa tak jego mentora?

\- Er, nie - jąka się. - Żadnej. A jedyna interesująca rzecz, jaka się zdarzyła w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy... cóż, spotkaliśmy twojego brata, ale nadal jest nadętym dupkiem. Danzō węszy dokoła zamiast zajmować się własnymi sprawami, choć chyba uważa, że węszenie dokoła _jest_ jego sprawą. Och, Ero-sennin* wybrał się nie wiadomo gdzie miesiąc temu. Baa-chan od tygodni drze się, że chce jego głowę na tacy.

\- Więc podsumowując, nic się kurwa nie dzieje - stwierdza Hidan, po czym z zamachem zdejmuje nogi z kanapy i wstaje. - No to tylko kurwa straciliśmy czas.

\- Niekoniecznie - mówi Itachi i Naruto nagle staje się celem obserwacji czarnych jak onyks oczu. - Ropuszego Mędrca nie ma w wiosce?

Naruto powoli kręci głową.

\- Uch, nie. Jak powiedziałem, odszedł miesiąc temu. Jak o tym pomyślę, to Tsunade-baa-chan jest ostatnio trochę bardziej agresywna niż zwykle. Najczęściej tylko się piekli przez chwilę, kiedy Ero-sennin gdzieś się wybiera i robi coś na własną rękę, a potem mu odpuszcza.

\- Czy ktoś mówił coś jeszcze? - naciska Itachi.

Naruto marszczy brwi w głębokim namyśle, przetrząsając umysł w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc.

\- Och! - ożywia się. - To było całe miesiące temu, jeszcze w Sunie, ale Yūrei-san prosił Shikaku-san, żeby przekazał baa-chan i Ero-senninowi... uch... jak to szło? A, tak: 'Pain to Nagato'. Tak brzmiała ta wiadomość.

\- O, racja. - Hidan kiwa głową. - Faktycznie powiedział coś takiego... au!

Kisame właśnie palnął go ręką w głowę, a teraz patrzy na niego ze złością.

\- Ty kretynie! Byłeś tam? I nie mogłeś wspomnieć o tym wcześniej?

Hidan masuje się po głowie i odpowiada równie gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie strosz skrzeli, rybciu! Więc nasz były szef ma inne imię. I co z tego?

Kisame wzdycha lekceważąco.

\- Pain jest... _był_ naszym szefem, ale wcześniej nazywał się Nagato. Trochę poszperałem po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że Konan była kiedyś uczennicą dziadunia. Okazało się, że Pain też, a raczej Nagato, jak się wtedy nazywał.

\- Do diaska, _dwóch_ kryminalistów? - drwi Hidan. - Niezbyt dobry wynik, co nie?

\- Zamknij się, gnojku! - opieprza go Naruto, który nerwowo przechadza się po mieszkaniu. - To co? Myślicie, że Ero-sennin ruszył za tym gościem, Nagato? A Yūrei-san za nim?

\- To ma sens - uznaje Kisame po namyśle. - Yūrei naprawdę zależy na tym starcu, prawda? A byliśmy w Dźwięku, więc pewnie nawet temu przeklętemu duchowi co najmniej tydzień albo coś koło tego zabrałoby znalezienie kogoś w Deszczu.

Naruto wzdycha głęboko i pociera twarz dłonią.

\- Cóż, spytam jutro baa-chan, czy może mnie tam wysłać na misję. Prawdopodobnie się zgodzi, jeśli wezmę ze sobą przynajmniej Kakashi-sensei* i Saia. I Sakurę, na wypadek, gdyby potrzebny był medyk. Może też Yamato. Nie istnieje możliwość przesadzenia z czymś takim. - Odwraca się z powrotem do swoich nieproszonych gości i z rezerwą mówi, że mogą u niego zostać. - Tylko _niczego_ nie zniszczcie, bo będziecie musieli za to zapłacić.

Hidan prycha i znów rzuca się na kanapę.

\- Pozwala paru wyjętym spod prawa ninja, żeby u niego zamieszkali; typowy shinobi* z Konohy. Nic dziwnego, że inne wioski próbują was pokonać co każdy pierdolony miesiąc.

Naruto przewraca oczami, a potem idzie po zapasowe koce i poduszki. Przynajmniej żaden z nich nie próbował jeszcze przywłaszczyć sobie jego łóżka.

**XXXII.**

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że trzech wyjętych spod prawa ninja klasy S mieszka w tej chwili u ciebie?

Naruto prycha, poirytowany.

\- Tak, _a_ Ero-sennin* i Yūrei-san* mogą mieć kłopoty. Skupmy się lepiej na ważnych kwestiach, baa-chan*!

Tsunade zakrywa twarz dłońmi, Kakashi na stronie dalej czyta swoją książkę, Yamato wzdycha, a Sai uśmiecha się do Naruto szczerze.

\- Nawet po wszystkich tych miesiącach twoje priorytety wciąż mnie zdumiewają, Fiutku.

Naruto patrzy na najnowszego członka jego drużyny spode łba. Już się nawet nie przejmuje tym przezwiskiem.

\- Dobrze, odłóżmy na bok fakt, że nawet tego _nie zgłosiłeś_ , kiedy tylko się zjawili - wtrąca się Tsunade pełnym głosem. - Czy oni pójdą z tobą, jeśli faktycznie wyślę cię do Kraju Deszczu? Nie chcę, żeby mi się włóczyli po Konoha bez niańki, choć niebiosa wiedzą, że tobie też jest potrzebna.

Tym razem Naruto patrzy na nią posępnie, ale kiwa głową.

\- Ta, pójdą. Zjawili się u mnie tylko po to, żeby spytać, czy słyszałem coś od Yūrei-san.

Tsunade wzdycha, a potem zerka na regał z książkami, gdzie trzyma swoje sekretne zapasy alkoholu. Naruto świetnie o tym wie.

\- W porządku. - Hokage* kiwa głową, sięgając po zwój. - I tak myślałam, żeby kogoś posłać za tym idiotą. Przecież wyraźnie mu _rozkazałam_ , żeby tam nie szedł, do diaska. Z tym, że Sakura obecnie jest na swojej zmianie w szpitalu, więc będziecie musieli wyruszyć jut...

Na korytarzu słychać nagłe poruszenie i wszyscy obecni w biurze mają czas tylko na to, żeby odwrócić się i spojrzeć na drzwi, które w następnej chwili otwierają się gwałtownie, żeby wpuścić do środka pędzącą Shizune.

\- Tsunade-sama*! - dyszy kobieta. - Jesteś potrzebna w szpitalu! Jiraiya-sama...!

\- Jiraiya jest ranny?! - rzuca Tsunade, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Shizune kręci głową jak opętana, a jej wzrok automatycznie kieruje się w stronę Naruto. Naruto czuje, jak krew w nim tężeje - zna to spojrzenie.

\- Nie. - Shizune przygryza wargę; jej mina wyraża głębokie zmartwienie. - Jiraiya-sama zjawił się z... z Yūrei-san na rękach. To on jest ranny. Ciężko. Stracił dużo krwi. Sakura robi, co tylko w jej mocy, ale...

Tsunade najwyraźniej usłyszała wszystko, czego potrzebowała, bo bez tracenie kolejnej chwili z pomocą Shunshin* opuszcza pokój, a Shizune biegiem rusza za nią.

Naruto ledwie to zauważa. Krew ryczy mu w uszach i, jakimś sposobem, czuje, że nie może oddychać.

Yūrei, jego mentor, jest jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi, jakich zna. Jak to możliwe, że być może w tej chwili... _umiera_? Ten człowiek wyszedł z walki z prawdziwym Zetsu praktycznie bez draśnięcia!

\- Naruto.

Ciężka dłoń opada na jego ramię i Naruto bierze tak bardzo potrzebny mu wdech, odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć na Kakashiego.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. - Głos Kakashiego jest spokojny, a jego oczy wyrażają pewność. - Znam ród Namikaze, Naruto. Po pierwsze i przede wszystkim nigdy się nie poddają.

Naruto kiwa głową i chwiejnym krokiem rusza w stronę drzwi. Musi dostać się do szpitala.

**XXXIII.**

Podłoga poczekalni przed jedną z sal ostrego dyżuru jest cała czerwona. Kilka pielęgniarek kręci się dookoła, próbując ją wyczyścić, ale nos Naruto bez trudu łapie żelazisty zapach i chłopak prawie wymiotuje. Nie żeby miał problem z krwią jako taką, ale to jest krew _Yūrei_.

Prawie natychmiast zauważa Jiraiyę. Sannin* ma na sobie swój zwyczajny ubiór, ale jego ubrania również są poplamione czerwienią, włosy sprawiają wrażenie zakurzonych po długiej podróży, a z twarzy bije wyczerpanie. Wyczerpanie i poczucie winy.

\- Co się stało? - pyta cicho Naruto, gdy tylko znajduje się wystarczająco blisko mężczyzny.

Jego drużyna jest tuż za nim. Naruto zauważa, jak Kakashi przygląda się całej tej krwi z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy, i jest prawie pewny, że jego były nauczyciel oblicza w myślach, ile krwi stracił Yūrei.

Jiraiya podnosił głowę, marszcząc brwi. Z bliska widać, że jego strój jest podarty, a mężczyzna sam ma kilka ran. Jego lewa ręka zwisa luźno wzdłuż ciała, ale żadne z tych obrażeń nie sprawia wrażenia krytycznego.

\- Wyruszyłem do Na... Paina - wyjaśnia Jiraiya cichym głosem.

\- Wiem, że Pain to Nagato - przerywa mu Naruto, ignorując minę lekkiego zdumienia, jaka pojawia się na twarzy jego senseia*. - Wyruszyłeś na spotkanie ze swoim dawnym uczniem, sam. I co dalej?

Jiraiya krzywi się i na krótką chwilę przenosi wzrok na drzwi prowadzące na salę operacyjną.

\- Próbowałem z nim porozmawiać - opowiada. - Nie słuchał. Walczyliśmy. Okazało się, że ma sześć dodatkowych ciał, które wypełniają każde jego polecenie. Ale nawet wtedy nie mogłem... - Ropuszy Mędrzec kaszlnięciem oczyszcza gardło. - Nie mogłem. Zabiłem dwóch z nich, ale jednemu spośród pozostałych udało się przeciąć mi ścięgna w lewej ręce i wtedy reszta rzuciła się na mnie, a każdy był uzbrojony w przynajmniej jedno ostrze zaburzające przepływ czakry. Właśnie w tamtej chwili zjawił się tam Yūrei. Dwóch z nich odepchnął, kolejnych dwóch zniszczył wraz z ich bronią, ale ostatni... - Jiraiya cichnie i pochyla głowę w kierunku oddziału pomocy doraźnej. - Ostatni trafił go prosto w pierś. Minął serce, ale Yūrei się wykrwawiał. Wciąż zachował tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zabrać stamtąd nas obu z pomocą swojego Hiraishina*. Musiał całkiem niedaleko umieścić pieczęć; nie sprawdzałem. Zaraz potem stracił przytomność, więc opatrzyłem go jak mogłem i zabrałem do domu najszybciej jak zdołałem...

Naruto nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że uderzył go pięścią w twarz, dopóki Jiraiya nie ląduje na podłodze, a Kakashi i Yamato nie chwytają go od tyłu za ręce.

\- Ty gnoju! - wrzeszczy, szarpiąc się w silnym uścisku powstrzymujących go rąk, mimo że oczy zaczynają zachodzić mu łzami wściekłości. - Baa-chan* rozkazała ci, żebyś tam nie szedł! Dlaczego nie mogłeś po prostu _usiedzieć na dupie_? Mogłeś przynajmniej zabrać mnie ze sobą! Jeśli on umrze, nigdy ci nie wybaczę!

Gdyby panika i strach do szczętu nie opanowały jego umysłu, Naruto z pewnością by zauważył, że Jiraiya nie mówi nic na swoją obronę, nie wstaje nawet z podłogi. Ale nie jest w stanie przejść do porządku dziennego nad wiedzą, że Yūrei nie walczyłby w tej chwili o życie, gdyby tylko Jiraiya został na miejscu, w Konoha, jak Tsunade mu kazała. Nie potrafi zapomnieć o fakcie, że Sakura potrafi już sama poradzić sobie z większością nagłych przypadków medycznych, bo jest _niesamowitym_ lekarzem, ale tym razem do pomocy musiała wezwać _Tsunade_ , najlepszego lekarza wszech czasów.

Bo Yūrei jest jego _rodziną_. Naruto ma mnóstwo przyjaciół, których kocha jak rodzinę, ale Yūrei jest jego rodziną przez _krew_ , jedyną jego prawdziwą rodziną, jaka została mu na świecie, i Naruto nie jest w stanie znieść myśli, że mógłby go stracić. Technicznie rzecz biorąc zna Yūrei dopiero od jakichś trzech lat, trzech i pół czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale tak naprawdę wydaje się, że minęło dużo więcej czasu, zupełnie jakby znał go całe swoje życie.

I nie może tego stracić.

**XXXIV.**

Mogło minąć parę minut albo może godzina - nie jest pewny - kiedy do Naruto szybkim krokiem podchodzi pielęgniarka, która wręcza mu nieco pomiętą kartkę z zapisanym na niej tekstem i mówi mu, że Tsunade natychmiast potrzebuje jakichś dodatkowych medycznych przedmiotów, które można dostać w Kompleksie Narów.

(Później, dużo później, pomyśli o tym i zda sobie sprawę, że każdy jeden medyk mógłby załatwić to równie skutecznie, ale Tsunade musiała bez cienia wątpliwości wiedzieć, że Naruto wolałby nie siedzieć w poczekalni z założonymi rękami, czując się kompletnie bezużytecznym.)

Naruto rusza prawie zanim jeszcze pielęgniarka kończy mówić to, co ma do powiedzenia, i pędzi po dachach tak szybko, że sprawia wrażenie rozmazanej smugi, kiedy z pilnym zapotrzebowaniem przemierza wioskę w kierunku Kompleksu Narów.

Prawie rozrywa na połówki dwóch shinobi* strzegących bramy kompleksu, ale przywódca klanu musiał być na tyle blisko, że wściekłe krzyki Naruto, żeby go wpuścili, zwróciły jego uwagę. Tylko to mogło spowodować, że kilka sekund później Shikaku zjawia się przy wrotach osobiście, z podążającym za nim ziewającym Shikamaru.

\- Czy coś się stało, Naruto-kun*? - pyta Shikaku uprzejmie, po czym unosi rękę, żeby uciszyć strażników, którzy już mu się ukłonili i właśnie chcieli się odezwać.

Naruto praktycznie wpycha mu kartkę papieru w twarz. Pieprzyć etykietę - jeśli Shikaku zdoła dostarczyć te przedmioty do szpitala w ciągu pięciu najbliższych minut, Naruto będzie całował ziemię, po której stąpa przywódca klanu Nara, jeśli ten tylko sobie tego zażyczy.

Shikaku czyta notatkę; Shikamaru robi to samo, zaglądając ojcu przez ramię.

\- Sprawa musi być poważna - stwierdza Shikaku, kiedy podaje kartkę jednemu ze strażników. - Normalnie nie używa się żadnego z tych leków.

Naruto z wahaniem kiwa głową.

\- Yūrei-san* stracił dużo krwi. Baa-chan* jest teraz przy nim i robi dla niego, co może.

Shikaku na chwilę nieruchomieje, a Shikamaru patrzy na niego ostro.

\- Wrócił do Konohy? Jest ranny?

\- Tak, ta, na oba pytania.

Naruto niespokojnie patrzy, jak Shikaku odwraca się do niego plecami, żeby zamienić z jednym ze strażników kilka słów. Strażnik szeroko otwiera oczy, a potem salutuje swojemu przywódcy i błyskawicznie oddala się z pomocą Shunshin*.

\- Wróci z lekami za kilka minut - mówi Shikaku szorstko. - Z kim walczył Yūrei-kun? Akatsuki nie sprawiło mu żadnych problemów.

\- On wcale nie walczył - odpowiada Naruto krótko, przestępując z nogi na nogę ze wzrokiem utkwionym tam, gdzie zniknął strażnik posłany po leki. - Znalazł się w Deszczu w samą porę, żeby uchronić Ero-sennina* przed śmiercią, i dostał ostrzem prosto w pierś.

Strażnik wraca zanim ktokolwiek ma szansę powiedzieć coś jeszcze, więc Naruto ze zdawkowym _Dziękuję_ na ustach chwyta paczkę z lekami i znów puszcza się biegiem. Prawie nie zauważa, że obaj Nara, ojciec i syn, praktycznie depczą mu po piętach.

**XXXV.**

Sieć plotkarska wśród ninja pracuje pełną parą i cztery godziny po rozpoczęciu operacji Yūrei poczekalnia zaczyna się zapełniać.

Shikaku i Shikamaru już kilka razy wyszli i wrócili, drużyna Naruto nie ruszyła się od samego początku, a następnymi dwoma osobami, które wpadają do środka nie zwracając uwagi na próbujące je uciszyć pielęgniarki, są Hayate Gekkō i Anko Mitarashi.

\- Czy on naprawdę...! - Anko gwałtownie macha ręką w kierunku sali operacyjnej.

Kakashi ponuro kiwa głową zza swojej książki i kobieta kopie krzesło, po czym siada na nim z rozmachem.

\- Niech to szlag, jeszcze z nim nawet nie _porozmawiałam_! - syczy ze złością. - Nie może sobie teraz wziąć i umrzeć, zanim mu się nie odwdzięczę!

Naruto gwałtownie podnosi głowę, żeby posłać Anko wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyczy. - On _nie umrze_!

\- Jak długo już tam jest? - wtrąca się Hayate, który ostrożnie zajmuje miejsce trzy krzesła od kobiety.

\- Cztery godziny, plus minus - odpowiada Naruto przez zaciśnięte zęby.

W poczekalni znów zapada cisza.

Drużyna Shikamaru zagląda tam kilka razy w ciągu następnych dwóch godzin, Inoichi i Chōza wpadają raz czy dwa. Inni przyjaciele Naruto też się pokazują; nawet Sandaime*, kiedy wiadomość w końcu do niego dociera, przychodzi spytać o Yūrei.

\- Jest dość popularny, jak na kogoś, kto niespecjalnie jest związany osobiście z mieszkańcami Konohy - zauważa Yamato po tym, jak w poczekalni zjawia się Genma, a za nim Kotetsu i Izumo.

\- Uratował tą wioskę albo kogoś w tej wiosce dobrych kilkanaście razy - warczy Naruto szurając sandałami po podłodze. - Choć tyle są mu winni.

\- Fiutku, tak się zastanawiam - mówi Sai, który z niezwykłą cierpliwością czeka na wieści o kimś, kogo nigdy nawet nie spotkał. - Czy ci wyjęci spod prawa ninja nadal są w twoim mieszkaniu?

Naruto wzdryga się, a potem klepie się dłonią w czoło. Na szczęście Sai pomyślał zanim się odezwał, i swoje pytanie zadał tak cicho, że usłyszała go tylko ich drużyna i Ero-sennin*.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy zaczęło się oczekiwanie, Jiraiya prostuje się nieco, rozgląda się, po czym pyta:

\- Którzy?

\- Wszyscy trzej: Itachi, Kisame i Hidan - odpowiada Naruto krótko. Wybaczy Sanninowi* tylko jeśli, _kiedy_ , Yūrei wyjdzie z tego żywy. - Jeszcze nikogo nie zabili. Później do nich zajrzę.

Z drugiej strony Naruto też nie jest całkiem bez winy. Czy Yūrei nie powiedział mu, żeby miał oko na Jiraiyę? Jasne, jego mentor nie wyjaśnił dlaczego, nie podkreślił nawet w żaden sposób, jakie to ważne, ale od kiedy niby Yūrei mówi cokolwiek bez dobrego powodu?

Naruto zerka w bok, na swojego byłego nauczyciela. Yūrei powiedział mu przecież, żeby pilnował też Kakashiego. Czy to znaczy, że on również zamierza zrobić coś głupiego?

Naruto wzdycha. Dlaczego ludzie, na których mu zależy, nie mogą po prostu _siedzieć na tyłku_?

**XXXVI.**

Kiedy Tsunade wreszcie wychodzi z sali operacyjnej z Sakurą po prawej ręce, obie zmęczone i pokryte krwią, Naruto praktycznie rozkazuje im przekazać dobre nowiny.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. - Tsunade uśmiecha się do niego blado, zdejmując wstążkę przytrzymującą jej włosy. - Stracił dużo krwi, a ostrze zakłócające czakrę zrobiło spustoszenie w jego czakrze, kiedy go uzdrawiałyśmy, ale wraca już do zdrowia. Shizune przewozi go na prywatną salę; potem można go będzie odwiedzać.

W pomieszczeniu rozlega się zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi. Naruto na dobrą sprawę bezładnie pada z powrotem na krzesło. Przysięga sobie w duchu, że zdobędzie najlepsze możliwe prezenty dla Tsunade, Sakury _i_ Shizune na urodziny każdej z nich.

\- Kiedy się obudzi? - pyta Kakashi; Naruto nie potrafi zebrać dość energii, żeby się odezwać.

\- W ciągu następnych kilku dni, ale chcę go zatrzymać tutaj przynajmniej tydzień na obserwacji. Chociaż - Tsunade kręci głową rozpaczliwie - on _jest_ Namikaze. Prawdopodobnie będzie chodził po ścianach, żeby stąd wyjść, gdy tylko się obudzi.

Naruto z trudem przełyka ślinę i zamyka oczy. Yūrei nic nie będzie.

\- Jiraiyo.

Naruto na powrót otwiera oczy, żeby zobaczyć, jak Tsunade pochyla się ku jego nauczycielowi z coraz pochmurniejszą miną, po czym wyszczerza zęby we wrednym uśmiechu.

\- Do mojego gabinetu. _Już_.

Naruto czuje zbyt dużą ulgę, żeby móc się śmiać z trudnej sytuacji Jiraiyi. Idiota zasłużył sobie na każdą minutę reprymendy, jakiej udzieli mu Tsunade.

**XXXVII.**

\- Co właściwie skłania ludzi do myślenia, że lubię kwiaty? - pyta dwa dni później leżący w szpitalnym łóżku Yūrei, kiedy Naruto wchodzi do jego pokoju.

Zgodnie ze słowami Tsunade Yūrei obudził się zaledwie siedem godzin po skończeniu operacji, a Naruto był pierwszą osobą, która widziała, jak starszy blondyn otwiera oczy. Od tej pory uparcie wracał tam, kiedy tylko mógł.

Oczywiście kiedy przekazał wieści swoim gościom, Hidan zaczął kląć na czym świat stoi, Kisame wyglądał, jakby zamierzał nadziać Jiraiyę na Samehadę, Itachi zmarszczył brwi bardziej niż zwykle, i wszyscy trzej włamali się do szpitala przy pierwszej okazji, wszedłszy przez okna do pustych pomieszczeń, z których przekradli się do pokoju Yūrei. Zgodnie odmówili ruszenia się stamtąd, więc Tsunade, która nie jest zbyt zadowolona z ich pobytu w wiosce, a co dopiero w szpitalu, powiedziała, że mogą zostać, ale tylko jeśli będą się trzymać z daleka praktycznie każdego mieszkańca Konohy i schowają się, kiedy ktokolwiek poza Naruto przyjdzie odwiedzić Yūrei.

Cała trójka zgodziła się na to, choć Hidan dopiero po tym, jak Yūrei spojrzał na niego ostro, co musiało stanowić milczącą reprymendę. Naruto wciąż nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem jego mentor zdołał zapanować nad gwałtownym nieśmiertelnym. Udało mu się za to rozwiązać inną zagadkę, kiedy dowiedział się - od Tsunade - że Itachi teraz już nie zawsze używa Sharingana*, bo jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie Yūrei zrobił zaraz po tym, jak przeciągnął Uchihę na swoją stronę, było zaciągnięcie go do domu i przekonanie go, żeby przekonał Tsunade, żeby wyleczyła mu oczy.

W tej chwili, poza trzema wyjętymi spod prawa ninja rozlokowanymi w pokoju, znajduje się tam mnóstwo kwiatów i słodyczy, które zalegają na stoliku przy końcu łóżka.

\- To prezenty życzące ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia - mówi Naruto zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Wszyscy wpadli przynajmniej raz, prawda?

\- Tak - przyznaje Yūrei i kiwa głową, choć na jego twarzy maluje się nietypowe dla niego zdumienie. - Ale nie wiem dlaczego. Tak naprawdę nie znam żadnej z tych osób.

\- Ale uratowałeś Konohę - zauważa Naruto. - Już dobrych kilka razy. A niektórzy z nich zawdzięczają ci własne życie.

Yūrei krzywi się, ale nic nie mówi, tylko bezmyślnie przyciska dłoń do swojej zabandażowanej piersi.

\- Jak się ma Jiraiya? - pyta. - Nie było go tu.

Naruto prycha z satysfakcją.

\- Baa-chan* wiesza na nim psy co jakieś dwie godziny. I pewnie czuje się też winny.

Yūrei przewraca oczami.

\- Nie mów mi, że to z tego powodu trzyma się z daleka. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, na litość boską!

Naruto wzrusza ramionami, po czym siada obok swego mentora.

\- No nie wiem. Mimo wszystko złamał rozkazy.

Yūrei tylko wzdycha.

\- Nagato był jego uczniem. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się po nim niczego innego.

Naruto krzywi się.

\- I tak nie powinien tam iść.

Tym razem Yūrei wzrusza ramionami, a jego wzrok kieruje się ku oknu.

\- Sasuke jest zdrajcą wioski. Sam wybrał swoją stronę. Czy powinieneś wciąż walczyć, żeby go odzyskać?

\- To...! To co innego! - Naruto praktycznie się krztusi.

Yūrei odwraca się z powrotem, przez krótką chwilę poświęca uwagę nieruchomemu Itachiemu, a następnie znów skupia się na Naruto i unosi brew.

\- Jak to? Koniec końców i Sasuke, i Nagato są ludźmi, na których odpowiednio tobie i Jiraiyi zależy. Czasami tylko to ma znaczenie.

Naruto nie potrafi znaleźć kontrargumentu - było nie było, to wszystko jest prawdą - a Yūrei kiwa głową, po czym nad głową chłopca zerka na drzwi. Kilka sekund później słychać dwa stłumione stuknięcia, a potem, kiedy drzwi się otwierają, wchodzi przez nie osoba, o której mówili przed chwilą.

\- Ero-sennin* - sapie Naruto. Wybaczył mu, ale czasem wciąż ma ochotę zdzielić go patykiem po głowie.

Jiraiya przebrał się w świeży strój, a lewą rękę ma owiniętą bandażem. Krótko kiwa głową trzem wyjętym spod prawa ninja, po czym przenosi wzrok na Naruto i Yūrei.

\- Uciekać stąd, wszyscy - rozkazuje Yūrei, a kiedy Naruto i Hidan zaczynają protestować, rzuca im obu surowe spojrzenie. - Poważnie, choć jestem wzruszony posiadaniem na swoje usługi drużyny ochroniarzy, _potrafię_ zadbać o siebie. A teraz _uciekać mi stąd_.

Naruto mruczy pod nosem, ale wstaje, kiedy Itachi odpycha się od ściany, o którą się opierał, a Kisame i Hidan idą w jego ślady. Całą gromadą mijają Jiraiyę i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzi Naruto przed zamknięciem drzwi, jest zażenowany, smutny uśmiech jego senseia* i pomarańczowa książeczka z przyczepioną do niej kartką z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, którą Jiraiya wymachuje przed jego mentorem.

Zauważa też początki śmiechu na twarzy Yūrei, więc niechętnie ustępuje. Dochodzi do wniosku, że powstrzyma się przed skopaniem Ero-senninowi dupy do czasu, kiedy ten następnym razem wywinie coś równie głupiego.

**XXXVIII.**

Tsunade wyjątkowo szybko poddaje się i wypisuje Yūrei ze szpitala tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się jego i jego nieustannego narzekania; najwyraźniej w pozostawaniu w szpitalu jest nawet gorszy niż Kakashi. Zaledwie tydzień później pewnego ranka po przebudzeniu Naruto zastaje za swoimi drzwiami ANBU, bo została zwołana kolejna narada wojenna w biurze Hokage*. Tym razem nawet Sai w niej uczestniczy, ponieważ - jakimś cudem i przebywając wciąż _w szpitalu_ \- Yūrei zdołał stworzyć pieczęć efektywnie usuwającą tą, którą Sai miał dotąd na języku. Jiraiya ulepszył wynalazek Yūrei o kilka dodatkowych zabezpieczeń i razem pozbyli się pieczęci Danzō w rekordowym czasie.

Całe spotkanie dotyczy Paina, a zatem tym razem również Konan. Yūrei też tam jest, wciąż o odcień bledszy niż zwykle. Ale jeszcze dziwniejszy niż obecność Yūrei jest udział w naradzie trzech wyjętych spod prawa ninja, na których shinobi* z Konohy reagują w najgorszym przypadku kilkoma podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami skierowanymi w ich stronę.

Jiraiya wyjaśnia, jakie Pain ma zdolności, oraz opowiada o jego technice Sześciu Ścieżek, której poprzednim razem nawet Itachi nie był w stanie opisać ze szczegółami. Mówi im też, że Madara Uchiha jest jak najbardziej żywy, a do tego wydał Painowi rozkaz złapania Naruto.

Naruto przejmuje się tym mniej niż prawdopodobnie powinien. Bardziej interesuje go sposób, w jaki jego mentor mróży oczy na dźwięk nazwiska _Madara Uchiha_.

\- Będzie potrzebował czasu na zastąpienie czterech swoich Ścieżek - podsumowuje Jiraiya na zakończenie. - Sugeruję, żebyśmy wykorzystali ten czas na przygotowania do inwazji.

Zebrani ninja wymieniają między sobą ponure spojrzenia i krótkie pomruki, ale wszyscy cichną, kiedy odzywa się Yūrei:

\- Może Naruto powinien zacząć uczyć się senjutsu* - podsuwa jasnowłosy shinobi przenosząc wzrok z Naruto na Jiraiyę, a potem z powrotem na Naruto. - Nauczyłem go tyle, ile na razie jestem w stanie. Zostanie mędrcem jest następnym krokiem.

Naruto mruga. Żaden z jego nauczycieli nie opowiedział mu za dużo o senjutsu, ale wiedział, że obaj chcą, żeby kiedyś się tego nauczył. Najwyraźniej ten czas właśnie nadszedł.

\- Będzie musiał udać się na górę Myōboku, żeby pobrać nauki - zastanawia się Jiraiya na głos. - To dobry plan. Mamy czas. Powinniśmy spędzić go na staniu się tak silnymi, jak to tylko możliwe, zanim pojawi się Pain.

Uczestniczący w spotkaniu ninja dyskutują o tym przez kolejne dziesięć minut, aż w końcu osiągają jednomyślną zgodę, a Tsunade zatwierdza ich ustalenia.

\- Będziesz tam ze mną? - wypala Naruto tuż przed tym, jak Hokage kończy naradę. Patrzy w tej chwili również na Jiraiyę (który na pewno tam będzie), ale koncentruje się głównie na Yūrei.

Można odnieść wrażenie, że kompletnie wszyscy zgromadzeni zamierają w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Nie. - Yūrei kręci głową. - I tak nie byłbym mile widziany na górze Myōboku. Nie mam kontraktu z ropuchami ani niczego w tym stylu.

Naruto ze smutkiem zwiesza ramiona. Kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Czyli zostaniesz tutaj? - Pytanie Kakashiego jest łagodne i pozbawione troski, ale już sam fakt, że je zadał, wszystko wyjaśnia.

Naruto rozgląda się dokoła i zastanawia, czy inni ninja z Konohy w jakiś drobny, podświadomy, głupi sposób wierzą, że - kiedy jest z nimi Yūrei - odzyskali swojego Yondaime*. Słyszał opowieści o swoim ojcu, ale raczej wątpi, żeby nawet Minato Namikaze kiedykolwiek biegał wte i wewte po całym kontynencie eliminując zagrożenia dla wioski praktycznie bez zabijania ich i chronił ludzi Konohy, _chociaż_ wcale do niej nie należał.

Yūrei nie odpowiada od razu. Zamiast tego zerka na Itachiego, Kisame i Hidana, po czym cała czwórka toczy między sobą rozmowę bez słów.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobimy - stwierdza w końcu Hidan na głos. - Ale jeśli wrócimy do Dźwięku, wepchnę Orochimaru nogę w dupę tak głęboko, że nawet po śmierci wciąż będzie czuł jej smak. - Na chwilę milknie, spogląda na Itachiego i chichocze, - O ile oczywiście twój młodszy braciszek już jej nie zajął, jeśli wiesz, co mam na my...

Kisame macha Samehadą, przez co pięciu ninja Konohy i jeden pies muszą się uchylić, a Hidan odskakuje mieczowi z drogi rycząc ze śmiechu.

\- To jest kurwa chore! - warczy Kisame.

Naruto usiłuje oczyścić swój umysł za pomocą kilku głębokich oddechów. Wokół niego niektórzy spośród jego rówieśników mają niepewne miny, ale cała reszta robi dokładnie to samo co on.

\- Hidanie, poważnie potrzebujesz profesjonalnej pomocy - ciągnie Kisame - a ty, Itachi, do kurwy nędzy, jak już dorwiemy twojego brata i sprowadzimy go z powrotem, naucz go, żeby _nie_ uciekał do dziwolągów z długimi językami, których sposobem na życie jest prześladowanie i _gryzienie_ dzieci. Porozmawiajcie sobie o pedofilach.

Itachi patrzy na Hidana spode łba - na tyle, na ile jest do tego zdolny - podczas gdy Yūrei przybiera lekko rozbawiony wyraz twarzy, w którym można zauważyć pewnego rodzaju tolerancję.

\- W porządku, wystarczy tego szaleństwa w waszym wykonaniu! - rzuca Tsunade w kierunku wszystkich zebranych. Nawet ona sprawia wrażenie nieco poruszonej. - Szczerze powiem, że z wyjątkiem Yūrei nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie się podziejecie, byle było to możliwie daleko stąd. O ile któryś z was nie zamierza zostać ninją Konohy, wtedy możemy porozmawiać.

Hidan prycha drwiąco.

\- Prędzej przetańczyłbym ulicami tej wioski na golasa, zanim zostałbym jednym z tych twoich beztroskich Listków, suko. Właściwie to nawet dobry pomysł. Gdybym miał szczęście, mógłbym w ten sposób wykosić z połowę twoich dziewiczych obywateli, bo zeszliby na zawał serca.

Na czole Tsunade pojawia się pulsująca żyłka, a w pomieszczeniu narasta pełna skrępowania atmosfera. Naruto z jednej strony ma ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie, bo jakiś wyjęty spod prawa ninja miesza Konohę z błotem na oczach sporej liczby shinobi z tej właśnie wioski i nikt nie wydaje się pałać chęcią zrobienia z tym czegoś, a z drugiej sam chciałby się rzucić na Hidana.

Na szczęście Yūrei reaguje zanim sytuacja na dobre wyrywa się spod kontroli.

\- Hidanie, zamknij się - rozkazuje.

Najwyraźniej Hidan ma przynajmniej tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby robić, co mu Yūrei każe, bo posłusznie się zamyka, choć jego usta wciąż wykrzywia ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ba... Tsunade-sama* - dodaje Yūrei.

Tsunade patrzy na niego z niesmakiem i tym razem Naruto śmieje się w głos.

\- Zamierzałeś nazwać mnie _baa-chan_ *, prawda? - mówi Hokage.

Yūrei nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na nią i mruga niewinnie wyraźnie przekazując w ten sposób _będę udawał, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, choć widać wyraźnie, że mam_.

Tsunade przewraca oczami, po czym przenosi z Naruto na Yūrei i z powrotem spojrzenie pełne niechętnego rozbawienia i irytacji równocześnie.

\- Dobraliście się jak w korcu maku, naprawdę - stwierdza.

Naruto szczerzy zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a przez twarz Yūrei przemyka dziwny uśmiech.

\- Mam coś do zrobienia - wyjaśnia starszy blondyn w ten sposób zwracając rozmowę na właściwe tory. - Więc przez jakiś czas nas nie będzie.

\- Znowu? - narzeka Anko. - Ile spraw masz do załatwienia?

Yūrei uśmiecha się do niej beznamiętnie. Jak na jedną osobę tak cichą, a drugą głośną jak diabli, według Naruto oboje całkiem blisko się zaprzyjaźnili przez minione dwa tygodnie. Anko nawet udało się wyciągnąć jego mentora na popijawę i dango.

\- Dużo - odpowiada Yūrei nie wyjaśniając praktycznie niczego. Potem zwraca się znów do Tsunade: - Pozostanę w kontakcie.

Tsunade przygląda mu się uważnie znad złożonych rąk.

\- Potrzebujesz wsparcia? - pyta. - Nie zamierzam rezygnować z wysyłania ludzi na misje tylko dlatego, że przygotowujemy się do inwazji.

Sprawiający wrażenie skonsternowanego Yūrei przechyla głowę w bok.

\- Nie jestem jednym z twoich shinobi, Hokage-sama - zauważa. - W najlepszym przypadku jestem bezdomnym ninja.

\- Ale pomogłeś Konoha - ripostuje Tsunade. - I masz wsparcie trzech byłych członków Akatsuki. Wolałabym nie zrażać sobie potężnych potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców, nawet jeśli są oni irytujący ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. - Ostatnie słowa kieruje wyraźnie do Hidana, który nadyma się pełną arogancji dumą.

Yūrei mruczy wymijająco, a potem kręci głową.

\- Nie, w każdym razie nie teraz - mówi. - Wrócę za kilka tygodni.

Tsunade wyraża zgodę skinieniem, po czym dodaje:

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Yūrei pochyla głowę i odwróciwszy się do Naruto kładzie mu rękę na włosach.

\- Trenuj ciężko, dzieciaku. I przy tej okazji doprowadź do perfekcji swój Rasenshuriken*. Wciąż nie jest tak dobry, jak mógłby być.

Naruto przytakuje zdecydowanie, a potem uśmiecha się z dumą.

\- Któregoś dnia będę silniejszy od ciebie.

W oczach jego mentora nie pojawia się nawet jedna iskra powątpiewania; widać w nich tylko niezachwianą pewność, zupełnie jakby Yūrei _wiedział_ , że Naruto go przewyższy.

\- Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości - zapewnia Yūrei z uśmiechem, po czym zerka na swoich trzech wyjętych spod prawa ninja. - Idziemy.

I w podmuchu wiatru, przy wtórze łopoczących peleryn, cała czwórka znika z biura.

**XXXIX.**

Inwazja zaczyna się zanim Naruto ma możliwość wrócić do domu, a kiedy już tam trafia, zniszczenia, które zastaje, sprawiają, że serce ściska mu się boleśnie. Całkiem sporo osób nie żyje, choć Naruto ma przeczucie, że ofiar byłoby znacznie więcej, gdyby Yūrei i towarzyszący mu trzej wyjęci spod prawa shinobi* - udający dzięki technice przemiany ninja z Konohy - nie walczyli już zaciekle z siłami najeźdźcy.

Kiedy dowiaduje się, że _Kakashi_ nie żyje, Naruto jest tak wściekły, że z łatwością mógłby stracić panowanie nad sobą i zrównać z ziemią to, co zostało z Konohy. Ale zamiast tego rusza za prawdziwym Painem tuż po tym, jak udaje mu się wymóc na zmęczonym Yūrei obietnicę, że pozostali poradzą sobie z czterema Ścieżkami siejącymi spustoszenie w wiosce.

Jego sensei* nie odstępuje go na krok i teraz już Naruto jest _naprawdę_ wkurzony, szczególnie kiedy Pain - _Nagato_ \- mówi, że nie zamierza się zmienić, kiedy nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że destrukcja nie prowadzi do pokoju, przez co wymusza na Jiraiyi reakcję, zmusza nauczyciela do zabicia ucznia. Naruto w cholerę nienawidzi beznadziejnie smutnej miny Sannina*, która kryje się za jego ponurą determinacją.

Dlatego zaraz po tym, jak Ropuszy Mędrzec pokonuje jedną ze Ścieżek i kompletnie się tego nie spodziewa, Naruto obezwładnia go. Tylko na pewien czas. Miał przeczucie, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć, więc zanim jeszcze wyruszył na trening zdołał wyprosić u Sakury pomniejszą truciznę paraliżującą, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Teraz mu się ona przydaje. Naruto uśmiecha się bezwstydnie do swojego senseia, który patrzy na niego ze złością i bezskutecznie próbuje się poruszyć, po czym zapewnia go, że wszystkim się zajmie.

I to właśnie robi. Rozmawia i walczy, a potem jeszcze trochę więcej rozmawia i jeszcze trochę więcej walczy, bo _musi_ istnieć jakiś sposób, żeby zakończyć to bez zabijania jakiejś części Jirayi. Pozbywa się ostatniej Ścieżki broniącej prawdziwego Nagato, przemyka obok Konan i mówi wychudzonemu do granic możliwości mężczyźnie, że nie zamierza go zabić, choć ten obrócił w perzynę połowę wioski. Utwierdza go w tym historia Nagato i zrozumienie, jak z nienawiści narodził się Pain.

Gdzieś w głębi umysłu Naruto dochodzi do wniosku, że nareszcie rozumie, co Jiraiya próbował mu powiedzieć, czego chciał go nauczyć dając mu na urodziny tamtą książkę, choć jego sensei prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się takiej sytuacji.

Czuje ulgę, kiedy Nagato w końcu widzi w jego słowach sens i jest zachwycony, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna przywracać do życia ludzi zabitych podczas inwazji.

W tym czasie trucizna przestaje działać i Jiraiya znów do niego dołącza, żeby walną go w głowę w podzięce za jego starania, a potem zwymyślać go nie całkiem szczerze. Naruto nie przeprasza - bez wahania zrobiłby jeszcze raz to samo.

Zajmuje im to kilka chwil, ale żaden z nich nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy, kiedy wreszcie zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że Rinne Tensei no Jutsu* to za wiele dla Nagato - w dodatku dosłownie - i życie mężczyzny praktycznie zostanie wyssane do reszty.

I wtedy nagle pojawia się Yūrei, który jednym płynnym ruchem omija zaskoczoną Konan, żeby znaleźć się tuż przy Nagato. Przez mgnienie oka Naruto myśli, że jego mentor zamierza zabić przywódcę Akatsuki, bo starszy blondyn ma w ręce kunai*, ale zaraz ma poczucie winy, że w ogóle mogło mu to przyjść do głowy, bo przecież wie, że Yūrei nigdy nie uznawał zabijania za najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji w przypadku jakiegokolwiek konfliktu. W większości przypadków nie jest to dla niego nawet ostateczne wyjście z sytuacji.

Yūrei nacina tylko lekko ramię Nagato, a potem błękitna czakra zaczyna przelewać się z dłoni blondyna wprost do ciała Nagato, który jest wyraźnie zaskoczony rozwojem zdarzeń, ale zachowuje na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby nie przerywać właśnie używanej techniki.

Szeroko otwartymi oczami i z zapartym tchem Naruto patrzy, jak włosy Nagato przestają być białe, a ciało mężczyzny prostuje się, podczas gdy Yūrei przez cały czas zapewnia mu niezbędną siłę.

Stojący obok Naruto Jiraiya i Konan wyglądają prawie identycznie czekając w pełnym niecierpliwości bezruchu, aż dwóch shinobi skończy swoje dzieło.

Blask czakry słabnie powoli i Konan rzuca się do przodu zanim Yūrei ma możliwość się odsunąć. Kobieta mija go ze skierowanym w jego stronę skinieniem wyrażającym coś na kształt wdzięczności, po czym niepewnie kręci się przy Nagato, który, mimo udzielonej mu pomocy, nadal jest wyczerpany - ale przynajmniej żyje.

Naruto doskakuje do Yūrei i stanowczo manewruje swoim mentorem, żeby usiadł na ziemi, co starszy blondyn robi zmęczoną ręką przeczesując włosy.

Jiraiya przez całe dwie sekundy sprawia wrażenie rozdartego, a potem ostatecznie podchodzi do Yūrei pobieżnie tylko rzuciwszy okiem na Nagato i Konan zanim pochyla się nad mentorem Naruto.

Kilka godzin później, już po tym, jak zaczęło się podnoszenie Konohy z ruin, a śmiech wszystkich mieszkańców wioski wciąż pełen jest raczej ulgi niż radości, kiedy do niedawna zmarli pojawiają się wśród gruzów zmęczeni, ale znów zdrowi, Naruto znajduje Yūrei, Nagato i Konan siedzących na pomniku Hokage* i rozmawiających po cichu każdy z każdym. Nie może bez zostania zauważonym podejść na tyle blisko, żeby usłyszeć, o czym mówią, ale atmosfera między jego mentorem a dwójką ninja z Ame wydaje się przyjazna, może nawet koleżeńska, więc Naruto po cichu się oddala.

Choć nie ma na to żadnego dowodu, nie sądzi, żeby ci troje rozmawiali o inwazji albo zniszczeniach, które spowodowała, ani niczym innym choćby trochę zbliżonym do tego tematu. Głównie dlatego, że kiedy ma okazję przez chwilę spojrzeć na twarze Nagato i Konan zdaje sobie sprawę, że słowa Yūrei budzą na nich uśmiech.

Nie jest więc wcale zaskoczony, że po kilku dniach - kiedy pół wioski na całe gardło żąda ich głów, a drugie pół mówi im, żeby wzięli dupy w troki i wreszcie się _wynieśli_ \- Nagato i Konan żegnają się z Jiraiyą uprzejmym, ale jednocześnie prawie czułym, _do zobaczenia później_ , po czym wraz Yūrei i jego trzema wyjętymi spod prawa ninja opuszczają wioskę jej tylną bramą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **baa-chan** \- _babcia_ , _babunia_  
>  **bijū** – _ogoniasta bestia_
> 
>  **chūnin** \- średnia ranga ninja, przyznawana po zdaniu egzaminu na chūnina
> 
>  **dōjutsu** – techniki ninja pochodzące od cech wrodzonych danego klanu
> 
>  **Ero-sennin** \- _Ero-Mędrzec_
> 
>  **Hiraishin (no Jutsu)** – _technika latającego boga piorunów_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Hokage** \- tytuł przywódców Konohy; _Sandaime Hokage_ to trzeci przywódca Konohy od czasu powstania wioski
> 
>  **jiji** \- _dziadek_  
>  **jinchūriki** \- _moc ludzkiej ofiary_ , człowiek, który ma w sobie zapieczętowanego jednego z ogoniastych demonów  
>  **jōnin** – najwyższa ranga ninja  
>  **jutsu** \- słowo mające wiele znaczeń, ale tutaj oznaczające dowolną _technikę_ ninja
> 
>  **kage** – _cień_ , tytuł przywódców dowolnej z wiosek ninja  
>  **Kazekage** – _cień wiatru_ , tytuł przywódców Suny; _Yondaime Kazekage_ to czwarty przywódca Konohy od czasu powstania wioski  
>  **-kun** \- sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia) używany w stosunku do chłopców oraz osób w dowolnym wieku o niższym statusie, bez względu na płeć  
>  **kunai** – rodzaj obosiecznego sztyletu używanego do walki wręcz i rzucania (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **kunoichi** \- kobieta, która jest ninja  
>  **Kyūbi** \- _dziewięć ogonów_ , oficjalne "imię" lisiego demona, nadane mu przez ninja z uwagi na ilość jego ogonów
> 
>  **Raikiri** – _Cięcie Błyskawicy_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Rasengan** \- _wirująca sfera_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Rasenshuriken** \- _wirujący shuriken_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **Rinne Tensei (no Jutsu)** \- _(technika) krąg reinkarnacji_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)
> 
>  **-sama** \- sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia) używany w stosunku do osób o wyższym statusie  
>  **-san** \- sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia) używany w stosunku do osób o takim samym statusie, tłumaczony zwykle jako _pan_ , _pani_  
>  **Sandaime** \- _Trzeci_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę trzecią w kolejności, np. trzecią o tym samym imieniu, trzeciego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" trzeciego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja  
>  **Sannin** \- słowo-tytuł oznaczające jednego z trzech legendarnych ninja: Jiraiyę, Orochimaru albo Tsunade  
>  **sensei** \- _nauczyciel_ , również jako sufiks honoryfikatywny (Wikipedia), np. _Kakashi-sensei_  
>  **Sharingan** \- _kopiujące oko_ , wrodzona cecha klanu Uchiha (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **shinobi** – inne określenie _ninja_  
>  **Shunshin** \- _migotliwe ciało_ , jedna z technik ninjutsu (Naruto Wiki)  
>  **shuriken** – rodzaj broni miotanej przypominający kształtem gwiazdkę, zwykle czteroramienną (Naruto Wiki)
> 
>  **tō-san** \- _tato_
> 
>  **Yondaime** \- _czwarty_ , słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę czwartą w kolejności, np. czwartą o tym samym imieniu, czwartego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" czwartego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja


End file.
